Nine years and a wheelchair
by Pad'chan
Summary: Post T7. Leur haine réciproque va les mener très loin : un jour, Draco blessera Harry gravement... et il n'ignore pas qu'il faut toujours réparer ses erreurs. Slash HP/DM.
1. Prologue

**Voici ma première fic HP/DM...**

**Évidemment, nos deux chouchous appartiennent à une certaine veinarde, du nom de Rowling (snif). Seule l'histoire de fou m'appartient...**

**Autant préciser que le rating n'est pas là pour rien ! Et ça commence avec le prologue, alors âmes sensibles, quittez cette page ! Je précise qu'il y a de nombreux spoilers du 7ème tome, l'histoire ne prenant juste pas en compte l'épilogue. **

**Sur ce je n'ai qu'à vous dire bonne lecture.**

* * *

**NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR**

* * *

**Prologue**

**31 Juillet 2002 – Au Terrier, Angleterre**

Harry Potter.

_Le_ nom qui ne laissait personne indifférent.

_Le_ nom qu'il fallait connaître si l'on ne voulait pas s'entendre dire qu'on habitait dans une grotte au fin fond de la Taïga russe.

_Le_ nom que même les moldus avaient entendu une fois dans leur vie.

Qui ne connaissait pas Harry Potter n'était pas encore né ; bien que même les foetus qui reposaient tendrement dans le ventre de leurs mères, connaissaient déjà son nom pour être le héros d'un comte où un certain Voldemort était le grand méchant.

Plus qu'un nom, Harry Potter était aussi un visage, un corps, un être humain dont personne n'ignorait l'apparence. Si dans sa scolarité, on lui avait souvent dit qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère et qu'il ressemblait à son père, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui, les gens se contentaient simplement de l'admirer en soupirant de plaisir, et c'était une forme de compliment qui soulageait grandement Harry. Devoir constamment remercier des remarques telles que « vous êtes magnifique » le fatiguait au plus haut point.

Si tout le monde connaissait son physique, c'est parce qu'il avait fait le tour de la Terre. Comme tout bon héros, on en avait peint des portraits, des tableaux également représentant des scènes cultes de la guerre contre Voldemort. On avait mit des photos de lui dans les livres d'Histoire de la magie, dans les cartes de chocogrenouilles...

Et le brun n'avait jamais autant rougi de sa vie que le jour où on lui avait dit qu'on mettrait son visage sur la face de la monnaie du monde sorcier. Harry s'en serait contenté mais c'était sans compter sur les nombreux paparrazzi qui diffusaient sa photo, ses moindres faits et gestes, dans tous les journaux sorciers au monde. Pour résumer, jamais, non jamais personne, n'avait connu une telle célébrité et cela n'était pas sans l'effrayer.

En ce soir d'été, Harry Potter fêtait son anniversaire au Terrier. Un verre de champagne dans la main, il discutait de tout et de rien avec son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley et tenait de son autre main la taille de sa fiancée, Ginny. Il se sentait bien dans ce foyer où il avait toujours eu sa place, comme à Poudlard.

Si Poudlard qu'il considérait comme son « chez lui » lui manquait souvent, le Terrier n'échappait pas à la règle, et Harry passait chaque fête, chaque moment important de sa vie dans cette vielle maison sorcière. Il se moquait du qu'en dit-on. Il n'irait pas à une de ces soirées mondaines ennuyeuses le soir de ses 22 ans.

Certainement pas.

- Dis donc Harry, tu n'as pas honte ? Moi qui suis ta meilleure amie, je n'ai jamais su que tu avais un tel corps. Un corps de Dieu grec, si tu veux mon avis, souffla Hemione, admirative.

La jeune fille avait les yeux rivés vers un magazine et semblait mi-songeuse, mi-impressionnée. Harry la détailla quelques instants et esquissa un sourire, comme pour remercier le compliment.

- Je ne suis pas le seul, remarqua t-il. Toi aussi tu es devenue magnifique, regarde toi. Et toi aussi, ajouta t-il à l'adresse de Ron en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le rouquin se renfrogna, vexé d'être pris en flagrant délit de jalousie. Mais Harry avait raison et Ron le savait : Hermione avait grandi ; c'était une femme à présent. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours aussi ébourriffés mais elle les disciplinait avec de la mousse et ses yeux pétillaient toujours d'intelligence. Elle était restée mince et avait pris quelques centimètres.

- Et c'est quoi un Dieu grec ? Marmonna t-il.

- Tu n'as qu'à lire plus, gronda Hermione, exaspérée. Si tu lisais autre chose que des livres sur le Quidditch, comme l'histoire des moldus tu saurais. Mais si tu veux une idée, un corps de Dieu grec, c'est à peu près le corps d'Harry sur cette photo.

Et elle lui mit le magazine sous les yeux.

Le brun détourna les yeux et se sentit rougir. Bon sang, lui qui était si timide dans son adolescence... comment avait-il pu se laisser berner aussi facilement ? Il maudit intérieurement Madame Guipure pour l'avoir « forcé » à poser pour sa nouvelle marque de robes de sorciers, qu'elle voulait étendre à l'international. Harry avait fini par accepter de poser presque intégralement...Nu.

En effet, la photo montrait le corps du jeune homme sous son plus beau jour. Depuis Poudlard, Harry avait pris un peu de poids, au plus grand plaisir de Molly. Cela lui donnait l'air moins fragile et plus fort physiquement. Il s'était musclé, se découvrant une véritable passion pour le sport. Il continuait le Quidditch régulièrement bien sûr, et courrait désormais une heure par jour de bon matin.

Le soir, après des journées intenses de boulot, pour décompresser, il faisait plusieurs séries d'abdominaux et de pompes au chevet de son lit. Il savait que cela plaisait énormément à Ginny, qui feintait de lire un livre sagement installée dans le lit, mais qui en vérité ne se gênait pas pour jeter quelques coups d'oeil en biais sur ces muscles divinement parfaits.

Hormis ce corps magnifique, Harry avait un visage avec beaucoup de charme. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés et il les avait laissé un peu pousser, mais pas trop. Cela aurait pu lui donner un air négligé mais non, c'était même le contraire. Ses yeux étaient toujours d'un vert aussi beau et même s'il portait toujours des lunettes ; elles le rendaient désormais sexy, puisqu'il avait jeté les rondes pour opter pour des lunettes ovales.

Enfin, Harry se trouvait peut-être charmant, mais certainement pas une bombe. Ce n'était pas comme un certain mec, qui, même si Harry ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, était **lui **une bombe.

Une bombe ? Non, le mot était faible. Un Dieu grec. Il ne _ressemblait_ pas à un Dieu grec, il _était_ un Dieu grec.

Harry se donna une claque mentale. Penser ainsi à Draco Malfoy le perturbait.

Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le trouver physiquement attirant. D'accord, cette petite merde de Serpentard avait mûri et pris de l'âge, donc il n'était plus le gamin trop blond et trop pâle, trop maigre et trop... imberbe d'avant. D'accord, Draco avait un putain de regard qui, même lorsqu'il était haineux ; bouleversait complètement Harry tant il était profond.

Mais... C'était Malfoy merde !

Un pure et simple connard dans toute sa splendeur. Pire, une pourriture de la même sorte que Voldemort, même si Draco n'avait _encore_ tué personne.

Toutefois cela ne saurait tarder, pensait souvent Harry. Et s'il gardait toujours un œil sur Malfoy dans son métier d'Auror, ce n'était certainement pas pour le voir, pour le mâter, certainement pas ! Il voulait juste le surveiller, comme il l'avait fait durant sa sixième année – et d'ailleurs, n'avait-il pas eu raison ? Draco n'avait-il pas essayé de tuer Dumbledore ?

Donc, c'est un peu plus rassuré que Harry avala un nouveau verre de champagne et répondit au baiser de sa femme. Car c'était Malfoy bien sûr, mais c'était aussi un _mec_ sur lequel il fantasmait.

Un _mec_ !

L'ancien gryffondor but cette fois cul-sec un nouveau verre de champagne et après avoir pratiquement mangé la bouche de Ginny ; il se leva et sortit prendre l'air dans le jardin.

---

Loin de là, Draco Malfoy avait cure de Harry Potter. Ses pensées étaient incapables de se porter sur le brun, il n'était même pas capable de ressentir la moindre trace de haine envers quiconque ce soir.

Car le blond avait plongé dans les ténèbres. Des ténèbres si puissants qu'il ne songeait même plus à s'en sortir ; ils l'avaient approchés pendant longtemps, côtoyés depuis son enfance, mais jamais ils ne s'étaient emparés complètement de lui.

Jamais jusqu'à il y a peu.

L'idée de se suicider pour mettre fin à sa souffrance était plutôt alléchante. Mais un Malfoy ne se suicidait pas. Si sa fierté et son nom avaient été bafoué, il lui restait au moins l'honneur.

Dire que des peuples se tuaient pour sauver leur honneur... Quel ridicule ! Draco s'était toujours moqué de cette vision des choses. Ce n'est pas leur honneur qu'ils sauvaient, mais bien leur vie. Ils fuyaient la souffrance. Des peureux, rien de plus.

Mourir était la solution de facilité. Et quitte à mourir pour mettre fin à ses souffrances ; il préférait mourir dignement de la main d'un autre que de sa propre main.

Quelque part, au fond de lui, son coeur se nouait à cette pensée. Une partie de lui soufflait « trouillard » et il ne voulait pas l'écouter. Il n'avait pas peur de se suicider ! Il n'était pas un peureux ! Du courage, il en avait à revendre... Moins que Potter, certes, mais à quoi bon avoir trop de courage ? Potter avait risqué maintes fois sa vie à cause de ça, alors être trop courageux, non merci. Les Malfoy avaient beau être vicieux, sournois, au moins eux n'étaient pas cons.

Ils ne risquaient pas leur vie inutilement.

Allongé parterre, Draco reposait sur le ventre.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, les yeux rivés vers un grand miroir. Des yeux gris... figés, mouillés par les larmes silencieuses qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

La lune, faible lumière dans cette pièce obscure, révélait le corps du jeune homme, dont la peau était d'une pâleur extrême. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus coiffés comme ils l'étaient à Poudlard. Ils étaient même dans un sale état... Tout comme son corps, affreusement maigre.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Draco cessait de s'alimenter, et quatre jours qu'il n'avait plus bu une goutte d'eau. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il ne bougeait plus.

La vérité c'est que, comme de nombreux sorciers avant lui, Draco s'était _perdu _devant le miroir de Risèd.

---

- Harry ? appela doucement Hermione. Tout va bien ?

Le brun, qui regardait un bout de parchemin, sursauta. Il avait l'air d'un enfant pris sur le fait et tenta d'afficher un air innocent.

- Je vais très bien. J'avais envie de prendre l'air.

- Et de jeter un coup d'oeil sur la carte, histoire de savoir où est Malfoy, ajouta t-elle avec un sourire. Harry, je ne t'ai pas aidé à faire cette carte pour que tu fasses une obsession sur lui comme en sixième année, mais pour que tu puisses surveiller **tous** tes ennemis et protéger tes amis.

- Je ne cherchais pas Malfoy, mentit Harry. Pourquoi crois-tu que ma vie tourne autour de lui ? Je le déteste, mais je ne le laisserai pas me pourir l'existence. Même si je pense toujours qu'il trame quelque chose.

- Harry...

_- _Non, Hermione, la coupa t-il, sentant la colère le submerger. Au ministère, les aurors ne me croyent pas non plus alors je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre encore que je me fais des films. Je l'ai assez entendu à Poudlard, et pourtant j'avais raison, mais ça tout le monde semble l'oublier. Regarde la carte, dit-il en pointant le doigt sur un petit point vert immobile.

Le petit pointse situait en Angleterre, la carte représentant la totalité du globe. Il indiquait « Draco Malfoy, au manoir ».

- Ca fait trois semaines qu'il ne sort plus. Il doit préparer un plan pour tuer Arthur. _Recherche accomplie_, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur le bout de parchemin où les écritures se mirent à disparaître.

- Le père de Ron sait très bien se défendre seul, soupira t-elle. C'est le meilleur ministre que nous ayons jamais eu et j'ai une confiance aveugle en lui. Mais parlons plutôt de Ginny, puisque tu n'as pas envie de parler de Draco.

Le _Survivant_ comme on l'appelait souvent retint une grimace de dégoût. C'était étrange comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort ; mais comme il détestait prononcer celui de Malfoy. Il n'aimait pas dire Draco.

Cela le rendait plus humain, et il ne l'était pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione, Ron et tout le monde avaient fini par l'appeler par son prénom et pourquoi ils le défendaient toujours. Le monde sorcier semblait avoir oublier que ce type avait voulu devenir mangemort durant la guerre.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle viendrait ce soir, après votre dispute d'hier.

Harry secoua la tête. Il pensait encore à Malfoy quand il réalisa qu'Hermione disait « elle ». De qui parlait-elle déjà ?

- Ginny, précisa sa meilleure amie, soupirant à nouveau.

- Les disputes de couple, ça arrive à tout le monde.

- Oui, approuva Hermione en souriant faiblement. Ca nous arrive souvent avec Ron en ce moment, alors je comprends. Sache que si tu veux en parler, Harry, je suis là. Je t'écouterai, quoique tu fasses, ou que tu aies l'intention de faire.

L'ancienne gryffondor lui adressa un sourire des plus chaleureux et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le serra fort et Harry répondit à son étreinte, un peu troublé par ce soudain élan d'affection.

- Je serai toujours de ton côté, même si j'adore Ginny. Peu importe _tes_ choix, insista t-elle. On rentre ?

Le brun ne se fit pas prier, trouvant l'atmosphère un peu pesante. Il ne comprenait pas bien les sous-entendus d'Hermione ou ne voulait pas les comprendre. Elle avait l'air de le prendre pour quelqu'un qui va tromper sa femme.

Ok, ça avait chauffé avec Ginny la veille mais de là à dire qu'il la tromperait... Hermione exagérait. Il aimait sa femme. Oui, il aimait sa femme...

---

**Flash back : la veille, 22h05**

Dans la banlieue de Londres, Harry se reposait tranquillement sur son canapé, les pieds et les jambes croisées sur la table du salon, une bière dans la main.

Cela faisait une bonne demie heure qu'il avait éteint la télé et qu'il ne fichait strictement rien, perdu dans ses pensées. De temps en temps il regardait l'horloge du salon, tout en soupirant. Il était bien content de posséder l'horloge des Weasley ; Molly la lui ayant offerte lors de ses fiançailles avec Ginny, mais il se rendait compte que cette horloge avait plus de défauts qu'elle n'avait d'avantages.

Elle lui rappelait cruellement que sa fiancée n'était pas là. Il était _seul._

Rien n'avait changé depuis Poudlard... bien qu'à l'époque, il y avait toujours Hermione et Ron auprès de lui. Aujourd'hui ils étaient en couple, et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. A Poudlard, il avait toujours voulu que ses amis s'avouent leur amour et sortent ensemble, pour ne plus les entendre se disputer et parce qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux.

Aussi, quand Hermione avait sauvagement embrassé Ron tandis que tout pétait dans le château lors de la bataille finale, Harry n'avait pu que leur donner sa bénédiction. Mais maintenant, cinq ans après, les choses avaient changé. Le trio n'était plus. L'amitié était toujours là, puissante mais... Harry ne voyait plus qu'un couple ami avec le Survivant. C'était différent. Tout était différent depuis la guerre.

Il pouvait voir sur l'horloge leurs noms, tous deux au Terrier. Arthur était au ministère pour ne pas changer, Ginny également, et toute la famille Weasley était éparpillée un peu partout dans le monde. George était à Pré-au-lard, probablement encore à la boutique de farces et attrapes, il ne fermait qu'à 23heures après tout et Harry eut soudain une pensée triste pour Fred...

_Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser..._

Le fait que le brun se ferme à chaque fois que la guerre était abordée, constituait un des sujets de dispute préférés de son couple. Ginny et Harry étaient les deux opposés sur ce point-là. Tandis que l'un fuyait la guerre comme la peste, l'autre faisait tout pour la rendre omniprésente, pour ne pas l'oublier. La jeune rousse lui disait qu'il souffrait d'un problème psychologique tout à fait normal selon elle : il « occultait » ses souvenirs.

Pour elle il s'agissait d'une protection qu'Harry voulait dresser après tous les drames qu'il avait vécus. L'ancien gryffondor en riait tant les paroles de la jeune femme étaient comiques. Si lui avait un problème mental, elle ferait mieux de se regarder dans un miroir !

Il « occultait » peut-être la guerre mais elle, elle la vivait par procuration. Elle n'avait tout simplement pas supporté la mort de son frère ; ainsi que tous les décès et la souffrance qu'elle avait lu sur les visages de ses amis. Ginny avait perdu toute son innocence bien trop jeune... et malgré qu'il en voulait souvent à sa femme ; il la comprenait.

Lui aussi avait tout perdu dans cette guerre... Si ce n'est la vie. Mais à quoi bon vivre ? A quoi bon vivre si l'on n'est pas aimé ? Si l'ont se sent terriblement seul ?

Mais de quoi se plaignait le grand Harry Potter ? D'avoir un appartement luxueux dans la banlieue de Londres ? D'avoir une femme aussi belle, intelligente et drôle que Ginny Weasley ? D'avoir deux meilleurs amis qui avaient si souvent risqué leur vie pour lui ? D'être admiré par tous ? D'avoir tué Voldemort, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? De quoi se plaignait-il au juste ?

Lui-même ne le savait pas... Il se trouvait égoïste rien qu'en y pensant. Pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux alors qu'il venait d'obtenir son diplôme d'Auror et qu'il allait rendre justice à ce monde corrompu jusqu'à la môele ?

Harry but une énième gorgée de bière et eut envie de pleurer. Il enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, fatigué. C'était surement son manque de sommeil qui lui mouillait les yeux ; certainement pas une fichue douleur sans raison d'être.

A vingt-deux ans, il se sentait oublié. Pas par la presse bien sûr, ni par ses fans, mais il avait l'impression que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant.

Même si « avant » n'avait pas toujours été de tout repos. Désormais il se disputait de plus en plus souvent avec Ginny. Le pire avait été lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte, un mois en arrière, qu'il ne la désirait pas... Ils ne faisaient donc jamais l'amour.

La présence des êtres chers disparus lui manquait cruellement si bien que chaque semaine, le lundi, il se rendait au cimetière. Il rendait d'ailleurs toujours hommage à la tombe de Severus Rogue... Car jamais Harry ne se pardonnerait sa mort. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de l'avoir tant haï, à Poudlard. Et enfin, par dessus tout, il haïssait toujours autant Draco Malfoy. Parviendrait-il un jour à le chasser de ses pensées ? A oublier cette si vielle rancune et à l'ignorer, comme le faisaient si bien les autres ?

Il se maudissait un peu plus chaque jour pour son obsession pour ce type. Harry savait au fond de lui que Malfoy n'était qu'un vulgaire punching-ball à ses yeux... C'était lui son bourreau, lui à qui il ferait payer ses propres souffrances. Il avait besoin de le haïr au delà de la raison. Pour évacuer cette colère, cette peine, cette rage qui brillait au fond de ses yeux verts...

_Tout est de sa faute._

Il se disait souvent cela.

Un jour, alors qu'il repensait à la mort de Dumbledore, Harry avait eu le malheur de croiser le blond dans Londres, qui marchait rapidement dans la rue, jetant des coups d'oeils paniqués aux passants. Il savait que Draco était devenu paranoïaque, comme tous les anciens partisans de Voldemort d'ailleurs, qui craignaient les représailles des vainqueurs de la guerre.

Aussi le blond s'était fait discret depuis la bataille finale et l'on n'entendait plus parler de lui. Harry l'immaginait bien de terrer dans son manoir, comme une pauvre petite chose effrayée, mourrant de peur à l'idée qu'un auror vienne l'arrêter. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vu dans cette rue, le brun n'avait pas résisté à l'envie de le provoquer. Et l'air froid et arrogant de Draco n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

C'était comme s'il lui donnait le feu vert pour le frapper ; et Harry en fut soulagé. Sa conscience de gentil gryffondor n'aurait pas supporté de blesser quelqu'un sans raison. Mais là, c'était Draco Malfoy, et c'était une raison suffisante. Grâce à Merlin, c'était toujours le petit merdeux d'autrefois et le faire passer à travers la vitre d'une boulangerie lui fit le plus grand bien.

Les coups lui faisaient oublier sa souffrance. Ginny avait raison. La souffrance était toujours là, tapie dans l'ombre, comme un géant. En la niant, en niant la guerre, il ne faisait que repousser l'évidence. Mais grâce à Malfoy, cette souffrance n'était plus. Quand le blond lui avait rendu ses coups, le plaquant contre un mur dans la rue ; Harry avait complètement oublié ses pensées pour Dumbledore. Il n'y avait plus que Draco et sa haine.

Aujourd'hui, c'est tout ce qui lui restait de Poudlard.

Son ancienne rivalité, il y tenait, il ne voulait pas la perdre... elle lui rappelait le château qu'il avait tant aimé, son « chez soi ». Encore une chose qu'il avait perdu d'ailleurs... Draco était tout ce qui lui restait de sa vie d'avant. Il n'y avait que dans les yeux du blond qu'il se rappelait l'ancien Harry Potter. Il n'y avait que Draco qui le regardait de la même façon.

Même si ce n'était que haine.

Un « crac » se fit entendre dans le salon et la jeune soeur de Ron apparut, trempée jusqu'aux os, les joues rougies.

- Désolé mon coeur, soupira t-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. C'était la folie au ministère !

Ginny grimaça lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur d'alcool dans la bouche de son fiancé.

- T'as encore bu ?

- C'est juste de la bière, fit remarquer sèchement Harry.

- Bière ou pas, cria t-elle depuis la salle de bain où elle enfilait un pyjama sec, c'est de l'alcool ! Harry, reconnais-le, tu n'arrêtes pas de boire pour oublier. Ca ne résoudra pas tes problèmes. Je m'inquiète tu sais...

**-** Tu t'inquiètes ? Se moqua t-il. On ne dirait pas, vu le peu de temps que tu passes avec moi.

- Et ça recommence...

Ginny leva les yeux en l'air, exaspérée, tandis que ce geste fut pour Harry la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Sa colère explosa.

- Tu veux que je te dise mes quatre vérités, Ginny ? Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à fuir la guerre, c'est toi ! T'as beau me dire que j'occulte mes sentiments, que je me noie dans l'alcool, moi au moins je me défonce pas dans mon travail ! J'ai des loisirs, je pense à ma femme, à mes amis... Mais toi, t'es devenue un automate, tu fais tout pour avoir l'esprit occupé, et tu passes ton temps à faire des cauchemar. Alors c'est bien beau de dire à Hermione « pauvre Harry, il cauchemarde encore sur Tu-Sais-Qui » mais tu ferais mieux de te regarder dans un miroir, _mon coeur, _parce que c'est pas moi qui pleure la nuit en murmurant le nom de mon frère !

- La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens ! Hurla t-elle en le fusillant du regard, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas t'entendre... murmura t-elle en plaquant ses mains contre ses oreilles.

- C'est toi qui chaque soir en parle dans notre lit, et maintenant, tu veux que je me taise ? Tu passes ton temps à te remémorer la guerre, à me dire que l'idéologie de Voldemort persiste, que les moldus se font de plus en plus persécutés et que t'es surchargée de boulot au ministère à cause de ça. Pas plus tard qu'hier, tu envisageais une nouvelle guerre avec un nouveau Voldemort. Tu me demandais si on en survivrait... Mais moi j'en ai marre d'entendre ça. C'est trop difficile de demander la paix putain ? Il ne s'est pas passé une année sans que je risque ma vie à Poudlard ! Sans que je perde quelque chose... Je veux juste me reposer, avoir une vie tranquille. Je conçois que ça ne soit pas ton envie et je le respecte. Mais dans ce cas ça ne pourra pas marcher entre nous. Si tu recherches le Harry d'avant, courageux, aventurier et dont la vie était pleine de rebondissements ; je suis désolé mais il n'est plus. Je veux juste être le mari qui va travailler à l'aube et qui retrouve sa femme le soir devant un bon dîner pour ensuite lui faire l'amour. Les seuls sujets de conversation qu'on a se résument à Voldemort, ce qu'on a perdu, et ce qu'on va perdre encore dans une nouvelle guerre. Désolé mais moi, j'ai envie d'être heureux et de penser à autre chose.

- Va te trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors, si tu n'es pas heureux avec moi..., dit-elle d'une voix brisée, le regard fuyant. Tu ne me désires même plus de toute façon...

Harry soupira. Alors c'était donc ça le réel problème ? Ginny le fuyait à cause de ça ? Il ne pouvait pas y croire, c'était un cercle vicieux...

S'il ne la désirait plus, c'était à cause de leurs différents, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Et elle s'éloignait de lui à cause de ça... accentuant leurs disputes... accentuant son manque de désir...

Sa colère le quitta et il se sentit lasse. Il savait que s'il ne faisait pas un effort ce soir, il perdrait son couple.

- Passons une vraie soirée ensemble, d'accord ? chuchota t-il en l'enlaçant avec tendresse.

Il la sentit hocher la tête en signe d'accord contre lui et l'embrasser doucement dans le cou.

- Oui... sauvons notre couple, Harry. On s'aime après tout... n'est-ce pas ?

- Moi je t'aime en tout cas, souffla t-il.

- Moi aussi.

- ... On vivra heureux et on aura beaucoup d'enfants, rigola t-il. Comme dans les contes.

- Ca existe pas les contes, Harry, marmonna t-elle. Dans les contes, les princes charmants ne bandent pas sur leurs princesses..., lui chuchota t-elle dans l'oreille tandis qu'elle glissait une main dans le pantalon de son fiancé.

- Et les princesses ne sont pas des petites allumeuses dignes des Serpentardes..., répondit-il en l'entraînant lentement dans leur chambre, les yeux verts brillant s'assombrissant de désir.

**Fin du Flash Back**

**---**

En ce soir de 31 Juillet donc, un groupe de personnes, vêtues de capes noires, pénétrèrent le lointain manoir Malfoy tout en chuchotant des messes basses, l'air ravi. Le portail était ouvert comme chaque fois, aussi n'avaient-ils pas eu recours à la magie et ne se faisaient ainsi jamais détecter. Et puis, ce n'était pas vraiment une effraction, puisqu'on leur laissait la porte ouverte.

- Malfoy ! s'écria l'un d'entre eux, esquissant un large sourire. Où es-tu ? Ce n'est pas bien de ne pas venir accueillir tes invités... Ce n'est pas digne d'un aristocrate voyons.

- Il n'est pas en bas, annonça la voix fluète d'une femme assez mince aux yeux bleus très clairs et à la peau bronzée, comme si elle venait de passer une semaine allongée sur une plage aux Caraïbes. Ce qui était en réalité la stricte vérité.

- Bizarre... Il se cache peut-être... C'est un trouillard après tout, ricana le premier homme, qui semblait aussi le plus âge, la cinquentaine facile.

- C'est d'autant plus excitant ! S'exclamèrent deux hommes aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux noirs, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau.

- Calmez vos ardeurs vous deux, rappela sévèrement la femme, non sans un regard sévère. Qu'est-ce que pensera le ministère s'il apprend que deux de ses meilleurs aurors sont des violeurs ?

- Hey, on n'est pas des violeurs, s'offusqua l'un des jumeaux, le plus petit.

- Ouais Mira, décoince, on s'amuse juste un peu avec Malfoy, quelques caresses... C'est juste pour le faire flipper, on adore le faire flipper, hein Jo ?

- Evidemment Max, approuva le jumeau. Qui pourrait baiser un sale fils de mangemort comme lui de toute façon ? Plutôt passer sous un train !

- Fermez-la un peu et cherchez Malfoy. On a une mission à accomplir.

Les quatre autres se tournèrent vers le dernier homme, un grand black qui était resté silencieux depuis le début. A vrai dire il parlait très peu, au désespoir des jumeaux qui le trouvaient beaucoup trop sérieux.

Ces cinq personnes faisaient partis d'un ordre qu'ils avaient eux-même proclamé : L'Ordre des anti-mangemorts. Ou l'ODAM, son abréviation, beaucoup plus pratique comme nom de code pour communiquer entre eux, quand ils étaient avec les autres aurors. Car les autres aurors n'apprécieraient pas beaucoup leurs actions s'ils les découvraient...

Mais l'ODAM trouvait leurs cause justes et donc exerçaient en secret. Ils s'étaient donnés pour but de poursuivre tous les anciens Mangemorts qui furent au service de Voldemort durant la guerre et de les punir. Mangemorts ou autres partisants...

Ils étaient le bien, et il fallait éradiquer le mal. Voilà tout.

Le but était d'humilier, de détruire, de terroriser ces « anciens » salopards afin de les dissuader de recommencer. Car c'était une évidence pour tout le monde. Un jour, un nouveau Lord Noir naîtrait... Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'années. Les idées de Voldemort sur les sang-pur n'avaient pas disparu... Beaucoup de sorciers les partageaient encore, et les attaques sur les moldus étaient de plus en plus nombreuses, de plus en plus graves. Et quand ce nouveau Lord Noir naîtrait ; il ne fallait pas qu'il trouve des partisants.

Draco Malfoy faisait parti de la liste noire qu'ils s'étaient faite... C'était un fils de mangemorts qui avait, selon leur dossier, trahi dans sa jeunesse la confiance du grand Albus Dumbledore, causant ainsi sa mort. C'était un traître, qui avait voulu rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres à à peine seize ans.

L'ODAM s'était développé au monde entier, et l'idée de martyriser les méchants semblait plaire à beaucoup de gens. L'ODAM était désormais un grand réseau qui persécutait dans l'ombre et qui grandissait autant que les crimes contre les moldus augmentaient.

Ils montèrent de longs escaliers avant de pénétrer dans un long couloir obscur qu'ils connaissaient à présent par coeur. Au bout de plusieurs portes ouvertes, ils trouvèrent leur cible, allongée par terre, sacrément amaigrie. Les aurors restèrent choqués quelques secondes devant cette image. Draco Malfoy, l'aristocrate qui les snobait même quand ils le frappaient, qui gardait sa fierté et son air supérieur sans pour autant riposter... Le petit salopard de mangemerde dormait à poings fermés. Il avait un air rêveur sur le visage, qui le rendait presque angélique, qui donnait presque envie de le sauver de sa déchéance physique...

- On part trois semaines, une aux Caraïbes et deux autres en mission pour le Ministère, et voilà dans quel état on te retrouve, siffla le plus âgé, le secouant brutalement. Allez, réveille-toi !!

Aussitôt deux yeux gris s'ouvrirent sur le monde et le fixèrent avec crainte. Le blond ne bougea pas cependant et se contenta de refermer les yeux.

- Je vois... chuchota t-il à son oreille. On veut rester sur le ventre hein... On veut m'offrir ce divin postérieur qui a tant de fois servi de pute au Seigneur des Ténèbres... C'est comme ça que tu t'attirais ses faveurs, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? continua t-il en lui caressant le dos, puis la chute de rein, puis les fesses...

- Moi aussi je veux jouer, s'enthousiasma Jo en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté de Draco et en saisissant ses fesses d'un geste ferme.

L'ancien serpentard se tendit et se replia un peu sur lui-même... C'était un cauchemar... Oui, il dormait encore, et bientôt il se réveillerait...

- On peut hein Mi' ? Demanda t-il à la seule femme du groupe, qui restait en retrait.

Celle-ci poussa un soupir mais ne contra pas. Le grand black leva un sourcil puis sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il était évident que la dénommée Mira était la chef du groupe et même s'il n'appréciait pas sa décision de les laisser faire, il ne pouvait rien dire contre. Aussi préféra t-il sortir plus que d'assister à _ça._ Ces méthodes lui paraissaient loin des idéaux de justice que prônait l'ODAM...

Dans la chambre, Draco hurla de douleur, son corps réagissant sous la torture de l'Endoloris. Il se débattait comme un fou mais se sentait fermement maintenu par Jo et Max. Le souffle court, le blond mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits quand la pluie de sortilèges s'arrêta enfin, quelques minutes plus tard. Le plus âgé des cinq, un dénommé Ethan, arracha un battement de coeur à Draco en lui murmurant :

- De quel objet as-tu envie ce soir Malfoy ? De quelle bassesse veux-tu faire preuve... ?

Il sentit les deux mains d'Ethan le saisir par les hanches, le forçant à se soulever un peu, juste assez pour qu'il ait l'accès à la braguette de son pantalon. Ethan la lui défit et le fit glisser d'un geste sec le long de ses jambes qui révélaient ses os. Il fit de même avec le boxer du blond et tendit sa baguette vers son orifice. Ethan avait l'expression d'un tortionnaire dégénéré à ce moment-là et Draco remercia le ciel de ne pas voir le visage de ce malade.

- Que penses-tu de te pénétrer avec ma baguette ? Elle sera sale bien sûr, il faudra que je m'en rachète une autre... Je ne pourrais plus la toucher même du bout des doigts si je sais qu'elle a pénétré ton petit cul si étroit. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier, ce soir j'ai la gentillesse de le faire avec une baguette, la dernière fois l'objet était plus gros...

Une larme coula sur la joue du blond...

Une seule...

Même plus la force de pleurer...

Qu'ils le pénètrent. Qu'ils le souillent. Qu'ils viennent, et qu'ils s'en aillent.

Que tout finisse...

Quand il sentit l'objet en lui, il plissa les yeux sous la maigre douleur, qu'il plongea aussitôt dans le miroir de Risèd, en face de lui. Il se mit à sourire doucement. Ce qu'il voyait lui gonfla le coeur de bonheur...

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ?!

L'auror retira rapidement la baguette de Malfoy et la glissa dans son dos, se relevant fébrilement. Les deux jumeaux qui caressaient le corps de Malfoy au moment même le lâchèrent, se redressant d'un bond. La femme quant à elle murmura un sort d'invisibilité et disparut dans la pénombre. Heureusement pour elle, Harry Potter ne l'avait pas vu.

Harry Potter entra donc dans la chambre, suivi de Ron Weasley et de deux autres aurors qui s'emparèrent de Jo, Max et Ethan.

- Que..., commença le Survivant, le regard rivé vers cette silhouette trop maigre allongée sur le ventre, les fesses à l'air.

Soudain, le coeur d'Harry explosa dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait... Ces cheveux blonds crasseux... Ce corps malade, mutilé, humilié... Ces yeux gris meurtris... Et ce sourire qui faisait presque pitié tant il était heureux et malheureux à la fois...

Il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était Draco Malfoy.

- Mais... C'EST UN VIOL ! s'ingurgea Ron, pâlissant à vue d'oeil. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait bon sang ?! Layne, dit-il en se tournant vers Ethan. Kiroff, ajouta t-il en fusillant Max et Jo du regard, qu'est-ce que...

Mais les paroles de Ron et celles des autres aurors s'éloignèrent tandis qu'Harry se retrouva seul avec Draco. Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, ou plutôt, se laissa littéralement tomber sur les genoux.

Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne se remettrait de cette horrible scène. Des larmes naquirent au fond de ses yeux verts sans savoir pourquoi, et il remonta d'une main tremblante le boxer et le pantalon du blond, recouvrant ainsi sa nudité. Draco n'avait toujours pas bougé et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter.

Puis Draco remua... Il tendait une main tremblante vers le miroir en face de lui et sanglotait... Il sanglotait...

Et Harry se sentit mourir face à cette scène.

---

**Et voila... j'en aurais mis du temps pour le trouver ce titre ! XD. Désolé d'avoir changer à la dernière minute.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, laissez vos avis s'il vous plait.**

**Bisous à tous !**


	2. Accidents de parcours

**¤ NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR ¤**

**(Neuf ans et un fauteuil roulant)**

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

_**Rating :**_M ! Il faut que je mette un **warning** à cette fiction car elle est parfois un peu dure. Présence de sexe, parfois de violences, et pour les âmes sensibles n'aimant pas le drame... partez haha. De plus, il s'agit d'un slash, donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc vous êtes prévenus. Je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées.

_**Notes : **_Je rappelle que cette fiction comporte des **spoilers du tome 7**, alors ceux qui ne veulent vraiment pas savoir, ne lisez pas, ou prenez le risque. Les spoilers ne sont pas énormes mais tout de même...

* * *

**Chapitre I : Accidents de parcours**

_Draco remua... Il tendait une main tremblante vers le miroir en face de lui et sanglotait... Il sanglotait..._

_Et Harry se sentit mourir face à cette scène._

Harry regardait Draco comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il n'aimait pas ressentir ces sentiments envers le mangemort. Tristesse, compassion ..._ pitié_ ?

Oui, ce devait être cela, ce sentiment qui formait un etau autour de son coeur.

Et inconsciement, Harry se sentit soulagé. Dans une telle situation, n'importe qui aurait pitié d'une personne -ou plutôt d'une _chose-_ si maigre, si mal en point, si... Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire l'état de Malfoy en ce moment.

Il n'était même plus lui-même...

La seule fois où Harry avait vu Malfoy pleurer c'était lorsqu'il lui avait lancé le Sectusempra dans les toilettes en sixième année. Le blond, lorsqu'il était lui-même, avait toujours eu suffisement de fierté pour ne pas montrer ses larmes aux autres et pour se sortir de toutes circonstances embarassantes.

- Malfoy, allez, relève-toi !

Si Hermione avait été à sa place, elle aurait murmuré des choses réconfortantes à Malfoy, comme « tout va bien maintenant », ou « tu n'as plus rien à craindre ». Mais Harry n'était pas doué en relations humaines et surtout pas en relations Malfoyiennes.

- Malfoy..., supplia t-il.

Décidément, voir son ennemi dans cet état ne lui allait pas du tout. Il se releva, étrangement fébrile, et d'un geste maladroit, saisit la main du blond dans la sienne.

Malfoy aurait dû réagir. Ils s'étaient toujours détestés ! Il aurait dû se reculer comme si la peste l'avait touché. Mais non, il gardait sa main dans la sienne, sa main si fragile qu'Harry avait peur de briser comme on a peur de briser de la porcelaine. Pire que tout, le blond ne le regardait même pas.

Il avait les yeux perdus dans le miroir et Harry se demanda même s'il avait remarqué sa présence...

- Malfoy putain réagis !! cria t-il en le secouant, les larmes aux yeux. Tu ne vas pas mourir quand même !

Pourquoi voulait-il revoir une lueur de vie dans ces prunelles grises ? Pourquoi en avait-il _besoin_ ?

Draco devait... vivre...

Ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant le figea d'horreur. Son coeur battait si vite qu'il allait s'en déchirer la cage thoracique.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es fils de Mangemort que tu en es un, d'accord ! Je le reconnais ! T'es content ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un petit con arrogant que tu es un meurtrier comme Voldemort ! Ce..., tenta difficilement Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que le Survivant te déteste que tu dois mourir.

Harry soupira de dépit. Pris d'une soudaine idée, il se décala devant le miroir et en cacha la vue au blond.

- Tu le reconnais au moins...

Malfoy venait de se redresser sur ses avants-bras, et une grimace de douleur passa sur son visage.

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, bouleversé. Tu... tu m'as entendu ?

- Hm... ouais, souffla t-il en le fixant droit dans les yeux, le regard étrangement vide. Juste la fin. Juste que tu veux que je crève mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce n'est pas parce que tu le veux que ça doit se faire. Mais ça te ferait bien plaisir, Potter, alors... dégage et épargne-moi ta pitié de merde !! cracha t-il en lui broyant la main.

Mais sa main était si frêle qu'Harry eut un hoquet de surprise. Il pouvait en sentir les os. Comme s'il serrait la main d'un squelette. Et sa voix... la voix du blond faisait peur, elle était rauque, beaucoup trop rauque...

- _Aguamento_, murmura t-il, faisant apparaître un verre d'eau dans son autre main.

Il le tendit à Malfoy qui le balaya d'un geste brusque de sa main libre. Le verre se brisa et l'eau se répendit parterre.

- Laisse-moi, supplia t-il en desserant sa poigne. S'il te plait...

Après les sanglots, après la crise, il ne lui restait plus que les larmes... juste quelques fines larmes qui perlèrent sur ses joues, et son coeur qui se serrait si douloureusement. Il ferma les yeux. Tout plutôt que de voir le regard de Potter.

Et il trembla. Il avait si honte...

Il trembla comme une feuille...

Son corps en ressentait le manque. Il ressentait le manque du miroir, il voulait... juste regarder encore, juste quelques secondes, c'était vital...

- Non, fit sérieusement Harry.

Les mains du blond se serrèrent en poings et son visage, bien que baissé, trahissait jusque dans ses rides d'expression la rage qu'il contenait. Harry aurait dû partir. Mais il restait là, devant lui, agenouillé, attendant une nouvelle insulte, une nouvelle dispute. Il voulait que Malfoy se déchaîne contre lui. Encore. Toujours.

- ... Va t'en.

Le blond avait détourné le regard, la voix étrangement rauque.

- Va t'en Potter, répéta t-il.

- Non.

- Casse-toi j'te dis !

- Depuis quand j'obéis à un Malfoy ?

- Va te faire foutre Potter ! Toi et tes préjugés ! hurla Draco en se levant totalement cette fois et en remontant son pantalon. Tu...

Ses yeux étaient brillants de rage et ses joues étaient rouges, rougies par la honte.

- Non après tout, reste je t'en prie... Admire le spectacle Potter ! Admire la déchéance de ta plaie humaine, Draco Malfoy ! Vois-tu dans quel état je suis ? Regarde Harry, je suis maigre à en crever, j'ai envie de mourir mais j'ai même pas le courage d'aller me jeter ! Je suis sali d'insultes et d'humiliations, et je me suis fait rentré des objets dans le cul ! Quel divertissement ! Tu dois bien te régaler, c'est sûr qu'après avoir tuer Voldemort, ta vie doit être terne, malgré quelques chasses de mage-noir par-ci par-là. Oh mais un Malfoy dans cet état, ça c'est distrayant, ça ça vaut le détour ! Allez, contemple Harry ! REGARDE MERDE !

Saisissant le menton d'Harry dans sa main droite, Draco le força à croiser son regard. Car le Survivant ne le regardait plus en ce moment. Il tentait de fuir... fuir cette douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine... fuir cette question étrange qui planait au dessus de lui depuis ce soir...

Pourquoi le haïssait-il ?

- Bon sang, réalisa Harry avec horreur, reprenant le fil de ses pensées. Tu es drogué ! Dumbledore m'avait dit que c'était un objet dangereux mais...

Il soupira, puis inspira et ferma les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, l'objet disparut.

Malfoy avait l'air horrifié.

- J'ai mis le miroir en lieu sûr, et maintenant je t'emmène à Saint Mangouste. Tu as besoin d'être soigné, Malfoy.

Sans attendre l'avis de son vis-à-vis, Harry le fit transplaner. Draco n'eut pas le temps de résister -et de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force-, qu'il sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds et une sensation de froid horrible dans les entrailles. Le voyage acheva ses dernières forces et il s'évanouit dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital, rattrapé de justesse par le survivant...

* * *

_**Un an plus tard...**_

** 1 Août 2003 **

Harry Potter marchait paisiblement dans un parc, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon trop grand pour lui mais dans lequel il se sentait si bien. Ses yeux verts, encadrés de ses si « sexy » lunettes ovales, s'attardaient sur les gens, les arbres, le ciel... sans jamais fixer quelque chose de précis. En réalité, sa vision était aussi trouble que son coeur. Il avait une étrange envie de pleurer depuis qu'il se balladait dans ce parc parce qu'il se sentait si mal.

C'était la lassitude.

L'épuisement.

Harry était à bout de tout, à bout de nerfs, à bout de patience, à bout de force et surtout de courage.

Il n'avait plus le courage de sauver son couple.

Tout était _fini_ avec Ginny.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'avait titré la presse à scandale. Mais combien de fois ce verbe fatidique avait-il été utilisé les concernant ? Harry aurait dit peut-être trois, voire quatre. En réalité, son couple allait toujours aussi mal et pourtant il l'aimait. Pourtant elle l'aimait. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout était si compliqué ? Pourquoi sa vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple ?

Hier soir, Ginny l'avait mis à la porte avec cet éternel refrain « tout est fini ». Et pourtant Harry était toujours revenu. Mais... mais ce qui le rendait si vide à présent, c'est que cette fois, il avait pris une autre décision. Il ne reviendrait pas.

Il ne le voulait même plus.

Il avait besoin d'être loin d'elle... Loin, le plus loin possible, pour faire le point, pour revivre. Après tout même si son couple était au plus bas ; sa vie ne l'était pas.

Aujourd'hui plus que tout au monde, il se sentait enfin digne. Il était fier d'être Harry Potter. Bien sûr, les fantômes de son passé s'amusaient à l'arracher à ce sentiment chaque nuit, dans ses cauchemars, dans ses rêves étranges où il voyait tous les morts qu'il n'avait pu sauver. Il avait souvent rêvé de la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Lupin concernant son enfant et le fait qu'il soit lâche, qui pourtant datait de si longtemps à présent. Il s'était senti stupide au réveil. Stupide de ne pas avoir profiter de sa présence et d'à la place l'avoir recouvert de mots si honteux. Souvent, trop souvent même, il se disait des choses malsaines à lui-même.

Il se disait qu'il se détestait. Il se disait qu'il était... con, nul, faible, lâche, stupide, salaud, pourri. Il se disait que si le corps humain pouvait pourrir de la même sorte qu'un aliment, il serait quelque chose de décomposé et d'affreux. Au lieu de ça, son corps ne se dégradait pas, il renvoyait même l'image contraire de ce qu'il se savait _vraiment_ être : quelqu'un de beau. Alors Harry souriait doucement lorsqu'on lui disait que c'était une belle personne... parce que les gens étaient aveuglés par son physique.

Toutefois, depuis un an, Harry avait un peu fait la paix avec lui-même. _Un peu, _mais c'était mieux que rien. Ce qui était étrange quand il y pensait, c'est que Malfoy n'y était pas pour rien... Tout avait commencé par lui. Le voir se faire agresser par des Aurors avait changé toute la donne. Il n'avait pas cessé de le haïr du jour au lendemain bien sûr, mais Hermione l'encouragea à soutenir Malfoy et surtout à voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.

Malfoy avait changé.

Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry s'était trompé. Il avait haï, frappé, insulté, quelqu'un qui ne le méritait pas. Un innocent. Il avait méprisé un innocent qui ne demandait rien d'autre que pouvoir se reconstruire en paix après la guerre... Alors Harry s'était senti honteux, profondément mal à l'idée de s'être trompé ainsi et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir en arrière. Alors il ignorait Malfoy dès qu'il le croisait (mais il ne l'insultait plus, c'était déjà ça). Il prenait régulièrement des nouvelles du blond pour savoir si sa thérapie se passait bien, demandant à l'accueuil de l'hôpital Saint Mangouste, ou se référant directement à Hermione (qui s'était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, rapprochée de Draco).

Il ne pouvait pas se pointer auprès du blond, après toutes ces années de haine, et lui présenter de plates excuses. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Le mal était fait. Et Malfoy se serait sûrement senti obliger de le pardonner -après tout, Malfoy était devenu quelqu'un de bien et de très poli selon Hermione. Harry ne voulait pas de cela. Il voulait que ce soit sincère... Mais une victime ne pardonnait jamais _sincèrement_ son agresseur. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, malheureusement.

Et puis un jour, alors qu'il se rendait à Saint Mangouste et qu'il demandait des nouvelles de Malfoy, sa voix retentit dans son dos, le faisant sursauter.

- Alors Potter, on s'inquiète ? railla le blond. C'est gentil de passer me voir. Tout à fait gryffondorien, mais tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais.

Draco Malfoy était toujours aussi beau, songea Harry avec désespoir. Son attirance physique pour le beau blond ne s'était décidemment pas calmée, c'était même le contraire maintenant qu'il le savait aussi beau à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur.

- Si j'avais été obligé Malfoy, je ne serais pas ici, dit-il plus froidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il n'arrivait pas à parler normalement avec lui, c'était trop tôt et tous deux le savaient.

- Tu as raison. J'espère juste qu'Hermione n'a pas interféré en ma faveur, plaisanta le blond, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Je n'aime pas forcer les gens.

- Je t'ai dit que je suis ici de mon plein grès.

Harry trouvait que parler ainsi avec Malfoy était complètement irréel. Mais le blond ne semblait pas éprouver la même chose de son côté... il semblait même très à l'aise, comme s'il parlait à un vieil ami. Et le coeur d'Harry se serra.

Malfoy avait tout d'un ange. _Un ange qui a été attiré par l'enfer, _glissa une voix en Harry et il se secoua.

- Soit. C'est dans ta nature après tout de t'inquiéter pour les autres, Potter.

- Je ne me suis jamais iquiété pour toi..., marmonna sombrement le héros, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le blond eut soudain un sourire étrange qui troubla Harry au plus haut point. Un sourire... triste ?

- Je sais... Moi non plus Potter, je ne me suis jamais inquiété pour toi. Ainsi nous sommes quitte, sourit Draco. J'allais te demander pourquoi tu es venu prendre de mes nouvelles dans ce cas ? Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes maintenant ?

Les yeux gris de Malfoy se plantèrent dans les siens, le fixant intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui. Harry détourna le regard pour le poser n'importe où ailleurs, n'importe quel endroit lui permettant de cacher sa gêne. Il se sentait si mal. Le blond était si parfait, si gentil avec lui... Et lui, tout ce qu'il avait envie de dire, c'était :

_Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Malfoy, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? _

Et sa conscience qui lui chuchotait perfidemment : _si tu es là Harry, c'est parce que tu es un parfait petit connard qui cherche juste à être gentil avec tout le monde, à être le héros sauveur de monde, afin de cacher l'horreur qu'il est au monde entier. _Et elle n'avait pas tord...

Pourquoi était-il là ? Il n'en avait rien à foutre de Malfoy après tout.

Le voir diminué, à moitié violé, ne l'avait même pas touché.

Le fait de le savoir au département des drogues magiques à Saint Mangouste ne l'avait même pas affecté. Il ne prenait casiment jamais de nouvelles de lui, peut-être une à deux fois par semaines, c'est tout.

Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de répliquer :

- Pourquoi n'apelles-tu plus Hermione la « Sang-de-bourbe » ?

- Parce que je l'aime ? risqua Draco en souriant innocement.

- Qu.. quoi ?

- Retiens ta bouche, Potter, tu ressembles à une carpe. Je déconnais bien sûr. Cette fille est accroc à la belette Weasley, quel mauvais goût franchement, grimaça le blond. Au sinon, je vais bien... Je m'en remets, doucement mais sûrement...

Harry hôcha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire d'autre. Puis, au bout d'un long moment de silence, il se décida enfin.

- Je vais y aller.

- Merci...

- Y'a pas de quoi, marmonna t-il, pressé d'en finir.

Il se retourna et s'apprêta à partir quand il sentit une main sur son épaule le retenir. Il fit volte-face, pour tomber sur un Draco visiblement mal à l'aise. Cela le rassura un peu, il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre... « d'échange ».

- Je voulais dire... Merci... pour m'avoir sauver, chuchota t-il. Je te suis redevable... même si sur le coup, je te maudissais de ne pas te mêler de ton cul.

- Tu ne m'es redevable de rien, Malfoy. Je ne fais pas les choses pour recevoir en échange.

_C'est ce que tu aimerais bien croire, _siffla la voix en Harry, avant d'éclater d'un rire mesquin.

- Et moi je déteste avoir des dettes, fit Malfoy sérieusement. Nous serons donc obligés de nous revoir... en tant qu'_amis_ ?

Harry regarda cette main tendue dans le vide, cette main qui n'attendait que lui... depuis toujours. Depuis leur première année... alors Harry décida de la saisir.

Il avait tant de choses à se pardonner et Malfoy lui offrait une occasion en or de commencer.

Ainsi nacquit leur fragile amitié...

Après cela, Harry eut envie de changer les choses dans sa vie, afin de ressentir le même soulagement que lorsqu'il avait serré la main de Malfoy. Il voulait, tout comme le blond, avoir la chance de se reconstruire. Il donna beaucoup d'argent à des associations caricatives, se défonça dans son métier d'Auror pour sauver toujours plus de personnes, redoubla de gentillesse avec les gens et fit tous les efforts du monde pour satisfaire sa femme, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Ainsi, l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même était un peu remontée et il pouvait même désormais sourire à Draco Malfoy sans sentir une boule étrange lui compresser l'estomac..._ la honte._

Oui, au moment où Harry se promenait dans ce parc, en ce mois chaud d'août, alors qu'il avait à présent vingt-trois ans, il se sentait en accord avec lui-même.

Aussi la voix qui lui parlait si souvent auparavant s'était tû.

Elle ne lui dit pas que ce soir, ce qu'il allait faire était totalement honteux.

Elle ne lui dit pas que tromper était déguelasse.

De toute façon, Harry ne voulait plus l'écouter.

Sa décision était prise. Il allait coucher avec un homme.

Homme qu'il ne tarda pas à voir... un certain journaliste sorcier répondant au nom de Wyatt Taylor. Un petit blond qu'il trouvait très attirant, pas autant que Draco Malfoy certes, mais bon. Wyatt était amoureux de lui au moins. Ce n'est pas comme s'il trompait Ginny avec le premier trou qui passe.

Et puis, qui parlait de tromper ? Ne l'avait-elle pas foutu à la porte ?

- Bonsoir Harry...

* * *

Loin de là, son meilleur ami était loin de se douter des actions d'Harry. Ron Weasley s'accrochait comme une arapède à sa fiancée qu'il aimait depuis longtemps, maintenant... Ils étaient bien, dans leur petite maison située dans la banlieue de Londres, non loin de l'appartement de Ginny et d'Harry, et non loin du Terrier. Il était si bien, affalé sur leur canapé, Hermione plaquée entre ses jambes lisant tranquillement un de ses énormes dictionnaires impossible à lire pour le commun des mortels. Il était si bien qu'il aurait presque pu se transformer en Panterrond et se mettre à ronronner de plaisir.

Il caressait doucement les cheveux de la jeune brune et quand il faisait cela, il se sentait serein. Mais ce soir il ne l'était pas. Il était plutôt excité, très exité même. Pas sexuellement parlant (... j'ai lu dans les pensées de certains haha). Non, il était euphorique, car sa fiancée venait de lui annoncer une nouvelle qui avait mis son coeur en fête.

Elle était _enceinte._

Il allait être _père._

Ron se demanda pourquoi elle était réticente à annoncer cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Lui, il avait tiré une de ces tronches ! Sa machoîre était tombée jusqu'au sol. Ce n'étaient que les sanglots d'Hermione qui l'avait finalement ramené à la réalité. Elle avait été si effrayée de sa réaction... et s'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant ? Après tout, c'était un _accident._ Ils n'avaient pas prémédité d'en avoir un, ils n'y étaient tout simplement pas prêts, aussi s'étaient-ils promis d'en avoir une fois qu'Hermione aurait fini ses études et que la vie de Ron serait plus calme. Lui avait un train de vie impossible pour élever des enfants : en plus d'être Chef adjoint des Aurors au Ministère de la magie dirigé aujourd'hui par son père, il était aussi devenu goal pour l'équipe des Canons de Chudley à temps partiel. Il grimaçait parfois en repensant aux débuts difficiles qu'il avait eu en Quidditch à Poudlard mais son actuelle célébrité lui faisait immédiatement retrouver le sourire.

Qu'importe son train de vie, il se démerderait pour être auprès de son gosse.

Mais voir les pleurs de sa femme, lire la terreur dans ses yeux, l'avait profondément touché. C'était un des aspects qu'il adorait chez Hermione : malgré les années, elle restait toujours aussi sensible, elle gardait toujours ce coeur en or qui leur avait si souvent ouvert les yeux, à lui et à Harry. Elle avait toujours été d'une main secourable, que ce soit grâce à son intelligence que ces deux crétins étaient loin de posséder ; ou encore grâce à son don pour les relations humaines. Ron se demandait souvent pourquoi elle ne travaillait pas dans le social, plutôt que de s'emmerder la vie avec toutes ces potions et cet arithmancie...

Car Hermione voulait devenir Potionniste, et pas n'importe quelle Potionniste s'il vous plait ! Elle voulait se spécialiser dans la médecine, pour devenir Potionniste Guérisseuse, et travailler dans la Recherche Sorcière. Elle avait bien sûr déjà obtenu le premier niveau de Potionniste, celui dit « classique », s'effectuant sur trois ans, un parcours permettant de faire nombre de potions assez complexes et diverses. C'était en général ce parcours que choisissaient les Professeurs de Potions, comme le bon vieux Snape enterré six pied sous terre l'avait fait des années avant elle. Mais pour être Potionniste Guérisseuse, il fallait dix ans d'études ! Dix ans ! Ron se disait souvent que sa femme était bien plus courageuse que lui et Harry réunis affrontant une armée de mangemorts, qu'elle était bien une Gryffondor, et des fois il se disait plutôt que sa femme était complètement masochiste pour aimer autant les études.

A croire que tout existait dans le monde.

- T'arrêtes un peu de remuer ? bougonna la voix qu'il aimait tant.

Hermione ferma son livre et tourna son visage vers Ron, l'air soudain grave. Comme si elle venait de réaliser quelque chose de grave.

- Oh Merlin, souffla t-elle.

- Quoi ?! s'affola le rouquin. T'as des contractions ? T'as mal quelque part ? s'inquiéta t-il.

- Crétin, soupira t-elle en lui donnant une tape sur la tête. Des contractions à même pas un mois de grossesse ?

Ron se sentit vraiment crétin sur le coup et eut un bête sourire d'excuse qui voulait dire « j'suis con, c'est pas de ma faute ».

- Je vais te forcer à lire des livres sur la paternité toi, tu serais capable de mettre de la bière dans le biberon de mon bébé et de lui faire subir tes soirées télévisions-pop corn-Quidditch au lieu de lui faire son rot ! plaisanta t-elle. Enfin, si j'ai réagi comme ça c'est juste que je viens de prendre conscience d'une chose... Harry n'est pas au courant, murmura t-elle en posant doucement une main sur son ventre. Je veux qu'il soit le premier à savoir.

_-_ Moi aussi, approuva Ron. Mais... hier soir, il a rompu avec Ginny, il ne doit pas être dans son assiette... je me sentirais stupide de débarquer comme une fleur et de lui balancer ainsi mon bonheur à la figure. Car je ne pourrais me retenir de me pavaner comme un pauvre idiot tant je suis content ce soir.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, qu'elle perdit bien vite après quelques secondes de silence.

- Harry n'est jamais dans son assiette de toute façon...

- Tu t'inquiètes trop 'Mione, on en a déjà parlé. C'est normal que sa vie ne soit pas un parfait conte de fée après tout ce qu'il a vécu, le contraire aurait été suspect. Au moins on est sûr qu'il ne joue pas un jeu avec nous, il ne se cache pas derrière des sourires et on sait qu'il va mal. Mais il faut relativiser. Qui n'a pas des problèmes de couple ? Qui ne fait pas des cauchemars sur la guerre ?

- Des problèmes de couple ? Tu appelles ça comme ça, toi ? grimaça la jeune femme, se décalant pour pouvoir regarder Ron dans les yeux. Moi je pense que tu es aveuglé, Ron. Tu es aveuglé parce qu'à tes yeux, Harry est l'homme parfait pour Ginny. Il est ton frère de coeur, alors c'est normal que tu veuilles qu'ils restent ensemble. Tu veux le meilleur pour ta soeur. Mais est-ce vraiment le meilleur pour ton meilleur ami ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor se leva, et commença à faire les cent pas devant le canapé.

- Ce n'est pas de simples scènes de ménage comme toi et moi en avons, comme tous les couples. Eux, c'est carrément destructeur. Est-ce que tu sais depuis combien de temps ils n'ont plus couché ensemble, Ron ? Sept mois ! Tu te rends compte ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'ils n'en ont même plus envie, ils sont brisés à l'intérieur, trop occupés à tenter de survivre. Ginny peut encore être sauvée, elle, elle va beaucoup mieux, mais Harry... il sombre de jour en jour. Tu ne le vois donc pas ? Ce ne sont pas de simples cauchemars, ce sont des fantômes qui le hantent ! C'est après lui qu'il en a, et il se fait du mal tout seul, en portant tous les maux sur ses épaules. Je crois qu'il... par merlin, chuchota t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Je crois qu'il est en train de faire une sorte de dépression... une profonde dépression. Et on n'a rien vu ! Moi je croyais juste que, juste qu'il allait très mal mais je priais pour que ça passe, que ça ne soit qu'une passade...

Ron s'était levé et la serrait déjà dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter, de lui dire qu'elle en faisait trop. Il pensait sincèrement que c'étaient ses hormones qui la travaillaient, comment auraient-ils pu être aveugles à ce point sur leur propre meilleur ami ? C'était impossible !

- Et son obsession pour Malfoy, tu trouves ça normal toi peut-être ? Détester quelqu'un à ce point ? C'est fini maintenant, ça lui a passé, mais même cinq ans après qu'il ait tué Voldemort, il fixait sur lui. Ce n'est pas sain, Ron, reconnais-le. Harry a dû se rendre à l'évidence depuis qu'il a vu Malfoy être _victime,_ il a dû calmer son obsession et ouvrir les yeux. Mais bon sang ! Qui va être son prochain puching-ball maintenant ? Sur qui va t-il déverser toute la rage et toute l'horreur qu'il contient en lui ? Qui sera le prochain sur la liste ? Moi, je n'ai pas envie d'attendre pour le savoir ! Je vais voir Harry et lui parler !

Hermione ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état mais elle se sentait si mal. Elle était peinée de ne pas avoir rempli son rôle d'amie correctement. Harry était comme son frère. Elle avait toujours été fille unique mais souvent elle se disait qu'elle avait de la chance de l'avoir _lui,_ parce qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde, elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait Ron, d'une façon différente bien sûr. Mais ils restaient le trio. Et rien ne devait le briser.

Jamais.

Ils en avaient trop bavé pour en arriver là.

Peut-être était-ce la pression qui l'avait fait craquer, le stress de devenir mère du jour au lendemain, de ne pas savoir s'y prendre. Le stress de rater ses prochains examens décisifs. Le stress de voir Harry si malheureux ou encore le stress imminent de cette « troisième guerre » que tout le monde présageait... On ne pouvait plus lire désormais les journaux sans en entendre parler.

Elle s'apprêtait déjà à partir que le roux tentait de la retenir, perplexe.

- 'Mione, il est deux heures du matin, on ne va pas le déranger à cette heure quand même. Et puis où crois-tu qu'il soit ? Ginny l'a mis à la porte. Il a encore dû squatter un hôtel et demain quand il se sera remis les idées en place, il reviendra vers elle...

- Tu ne comprends rien, s'énerva t-elle et sans attendre, elle transplana.

Le rouquin soupira et maudit sa femme et son têtutisme inné. Il utilisa un sortilège assez simple qui lui permit de transplaner au même endroit qu'Hermione, sans avoir connaissance du lieu. C'était très pratique pour suivre un ennemi dans son métier d'Auror.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans une ruelle sombre et Ron reconnut les deux maisons qui entouraient le 12, square Grimmaud. Hermione murmurait le mot de passe permettant de divulger à leurs yeux l'ancien quartier général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, aujoud'hui déserté et légué définitivement à Harry Potter.

- Il vient toujours ici quand il se sent seul..., expliqua t-elle tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans l'immeuble.

La même obscurité qu'avant sa rénnovation baignait dans le 12, square Grimmaud.

- Il s'ennivre de ténèbres, comme si c'était une drogue... Draco parvenait à survivre de son drame de la même façon au manoir Malfoy, il y a un an.

Draco Malfoy...

Le sourcil de Ron se leva, sceptique, tandis qu'il suivait sa femme dans les escaliers, appelant Harry. Hermione l'utilisait un peu trop souvent comme exemple ce Serpentard-là. Il se sentit jaloux l'espace d'une seconde, et s'il y avait anguille sous roche ? Non, c'était impossible, la brune l'aimait, il n'allait pas se remettre à douter de lui maintenant quand même. Et puis, elle utilisait toujours le nom de « Draco » dans la même phrase que celui d' « Harry ». Voyait-elle quelque chose que personne d'autre ne voyait les concernant ? Arrivait-elle à mettre un mot sur le lien étrange qui unissait Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ?

Haine obsessionelle... ?

Amitié... ?

Indifférence...?

Un bruit le ramena à la réalité.

Et un heurt.

Ron venait de percuter Hermione de plein fouet, qui s'était figée sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Harry. C'était elle qui avait produit le bruit... un _cri_... Elle avait la main sur la bouche, l'air horrifié , et la même expression s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin quand il suivit son regard.

Un bloc de glace était tombé dans la poitrine du Survivant.

Il regarda alternativement ses meilleurs amis, puis son amant, Wyatt, qui était en pleine séance de fellation. Il serra ses poings sur le bureau contre lequel il était appuyé, et détourna le regard, honteux.

- Sortez, dit-il sèchement.

Le couple semblait complètement assomé et la voix d'Harry se fit plus douloureuse lorsqu'il lança un « Cassez-vous ! » avec toute la force d'un coeur brisé.

Ron et Hermione ne se firent donc pas prier.

Ils étaient en état de choc.

* * *

Lorsque Harry fit partir le journaliste, il était plus dépité que jamais. Hermione et Ron l'attendaient patiemment en bas et pendant un instant, il eut presque l'impression de redevenir adolescent. Ce soir, sa bisexualité s'était confirmée et il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'accepter qu'il fallait déjà qu'il la justifie. Bien sûr, cela faisait un bout de temps maintenant qu'il avait commencé à regarder des mecs du coin de l'oeil, juste regarder, et apprécier, mais il n'aurait jamais cru être homosexuel à l'époque. Ce n'est que son véritable penchant pour Malfoy (qu'il faisait un peu plus que regarder) qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Et puis maintenant qu'il en voulait tellement à Ginny, il avait moins de remords à _regarder_ les autres.

Ce soir il avait pris conscience d'une chose importante : après avoir passer une charmante soirée au restaurant, il avait été excité par Wyatt. C'était sombre. C'était dépravé. Mais c'était là. Et il avait choisi un endroit tout aussi sombre pour lui faire l'amour, ou_ pour le baiser_, sifflait perfidemment la voix en lui, qui était réapparue, pour son plus grand désespoir.

Seulement, pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé la possibilité d'être surpris.

Il était toujours à l'abris avec sa solitude, au 12, square Grimmaud.

Et là, il allait devoir affronter la carpe Weasley et les serments de sa chère « 'Mione ».

Il était fatigué, et comme il s'en doutait, il se prit une tempête de reproches de la part de sa meilleure amie.

- Mais Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? disait-elle.

Elle n'avait rien dit sur le fait qu'il soit avec un homme. De toute façon, Hermione l'avait deviné, sûrement avant que lui-même ne s'en rende compte. Elle était très intelligente cette fille. Ron pour sa part restait silencieux, et Harry pensa justement qu'il était en état de choc. C'était comme si lui, un jour, il se réveillait un matin et voyait un journaliste faire une fellation à Ron... Il y avait de quoi être choqué.

Ensuite, il n'écouta plus vraiment ses serments, et il ne comprit pas comment Hermione avait atteri dans ses bras, en pleurs, le suppliant de la pardonner. Une heure plus tard, après leur avoir assurer que tout allait bien, qu'il avait juste besoin d'être seul, ses meilleurs amis le laissèrent enfin.

Epuisé, il monta dans sa chambre avec la ferme intention de dormir et si possible, de ne plus jamais se réveiller. Quand quelque chose attira son attention...

La carte à l'ennemi.

Une parfaite imitation de celle des maraudeurs qui lui permettait de répérer ses principaux ennemis (c'était pratique pour les mages noirs qu'il recherchait) dans le monde entier.

Le point de « Draco Malfoy » venait de s'effacer de l'Angleterre pour réapparaître en Australie, juste à côté de celui de « Blaise Zabini ». Il ne recherchait plus Malfoy puisqu'ils étaient amis désormais ; mais il n'avait toujours pas levé son nom de la carte, peut-être par flemme, peut-être pas. Et le voir coller à celui de Zabini piqua sa curiosité.

* * *

Harry avait transplané à l'endroit exact où se trouvait Draco Malfoy, quelque part à cent kilomètres de Sidney, en Australie. Il suffisait de dire à la carte « adresse de Draco Malfoy » et celle-ci l'écrivait en toutes lettres, à côté du point le désignant.

L'Auror vit le blond entrer dans une petite maison toute propre, acceuilli par son hôte Blaise Zabini. Il les vit pénétrer dans la cuisine et se cacha derrière la fenêtre entrouverte. Il sortit de son blouson une paire d'Oreilles à rallonge qu'il gardait toujours sur lui pour les missions d'espionnage. George avait spécialisé l'invention des Weasley, qui était désormais plus longue, et surtout transparente, donc très pratique.

- ... Potter ! entendit-il et cela piqua davantage sa curiosité.

- Calme-toi Blaise, semblait soupirer Malfoy, la voix lasse. Je sais ce que je fais avec Potter.

- Mais enfin Draco, ça fait des années que nous ne nous sommes plus vus, j'ai cru... j'ai cru que tu étais mort pendant tout ce temps ! Tu ne donnais plus de nouvelles à personne... Pansy, Theo, Greg... Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour toi ! Et un jour en ouvrant le journal, que vois-je ? « Draco Malfoy, l'héritier de l'ancien mangemort Lucius Malfoy, a été persécuté par la célèbre Organisation des Anti-Mangemorts. Il est désormais soigné au département des drogues magiques à l'hôpital Saint Mangouste pour surdose de Miroir de Risèd. », railla Blaise. Et ensuite, qu'ai-je l'honneur de lire ? « Malfoy et Potter, une amitié naissante ? » « L'héritier Malfoy tente de se reconstruire après son traumatisme, on le voit désormais dans les grandes soirées mondaines du Ministère. » « Draco Malfoy a aidé la très célèbre Hermione Granger, amie du Survivant, à concocter une potion qui pourrait révolutionner la médecine sorcière, même si celle-ci n'est pas encore Potionniste Guérisseuse. »

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry se rapprocha un maximum de la fenêtre, le souffle coupé. Il sentait qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose d'important sur Malfoy... un peu comme le jour où il l'avait espionné sur le Chemin de Traverse, dans la boutique Barjow et Beurk. Sauf que là, il n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre quelque chose de désagréable... Ca lui faisait même très peur... Parce qu'il avait accordé sa confiance à Malfoy. Parce que depuis qu'il avait couché avec Colin, il avait accepté son homosexualité et accepté aussi d'être attiré par Malfoy physiquement. Il commençait même à accepter d'être attiré par lui _un peu plus_ que physiquement...

- Je fais le lèche, murmura enfin le blond d'une voix emprunte de méchanceté. Ca ne se voit pas ? Il faut bien trouver des moyens pour survivre, Blaise, particulièrement pour nous, anciens Serpantards. Et j'ai compris que j'avais plus de chances de sauver mes fesses en rejoignant le bon côté. Un peu comme mon père l'avait fait avant que Potty ne réssucite le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Draco, je me pose une question... Pourquoi ne pas refaire ta vie loin d'eux ? Prendre un appartement comme moi, loin du passé. Je serais ravi que tu sois à l'autre bout du monde avec moi, ici, en Australie et on pourrait aller surfer... Je me suis découvert une vraie passion pour ce sport.

Harry ne le vit pas sourire mais cela s'entendait à sa voix...

- Je t'apprendrais, et on passerait du temps ensemble sur la plage, en bons vieux amis. Loin de toute cette horreur qui nous a trop longtemps pourri la vie... Car c'est en train de te pourrir la vie, Draco. Je suis d'accord avec toi, sur le fait que Potter et tout le gratin sorcier soit de la merde en décomposition et qu'il ne faut pas leur faire confiance, mais ne nous abaissons pas à leur niveau, fuyons ce cauchemar tant qu'il est encore temps. Pour être honnête, je ne te reconnais même plus... Ta haine pour Potter était si maladroite, si _drôle_, quand nous étions enfants. Aujourd'hui elle me fait peur, tes yeux m'effraient.

- Mais ce n'est qu'un connard !! s'énerva Malfoy, la voix étrangement rauque, comme s'il contenait toute sa colère en lui. J'ai mes raisons de le haïr ! Qu'importe ce que tu en penses ! Avoir une nouvelle vie ? Je veux bien, moi ! Je ne demande que ça ! Mais si tu lis autant la presse, tu devrais savoir qu'en un an j'ai subi six attentats de l'ODAM ! Et si Saint Potter et son amitié de pacotille que j'ai créée n'avaient pas été là pour me sauver, je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Calme-toi, Draco...

Les paroles de Blaise semblèrent avoir son effet puisque seul le silence lui répondit, avant que le blond ne reprenne plus calmement :

- Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus plaisir dans tout ça ? Ce n'est pas de pouvoir sauver mon cul. Car honnêtement, je n'en ai plus rien à faire-

- Draco ! s'horrifia le black.

- ... c'est qu'en me servant de Potty, je le baise bien profond. Tu ne peux pas immaginer à quel point je peux me foutre de sa gueule quand il est tout gentil avec moi ! Quand il se fait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à moi, j'ai envie de jouir. Je le lis dans ses yeux : le grand Harry Potter m'envie, il envie ma prestance, il envie ma force de vivre, ma gentillesse, il me croit parfait. Alors qu'en réalité...

Malfoy laissa sa phrase en suspense mais elle n'avait pas besoin de mots pour être comprise. Puis Harry entendit une chaise râcler le sol.

- Je vais te laisser Blaise.

La conversation coupa court et les serpentards se firent des adieux qu'Harry aurait presque pu trouver émouvants s'ils n'étaient pas des pourritures finies.

Malfoy...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas hurler de rage...

Ce fils de pute l'avait trompé ! Pendant tout ce temps, il y avait cru !

« Malfoy est bon, Harry ».

Mon cul ouais !

Il allait l'enterrer six pied sous terre comme son enfoiré de père, et au moins, il aurait enfin la paix avec cette famille de sang-pur corrompue jusqu'à la moêle.

Il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps... mais personne ne voulait l'écouter, bien sûr !

Tout le monde croyait encore qu'il faisait un_e obsession _comme en sixième année !

Et qui avait raison cette année-là, hein ? Et aujourd'hui, qui avait raison encore ?

Ses yeux brillaient de haine quand il s'interposa devant Malfoy qui sortait de chez Blaise.

Il allait montrer à la population sorcière le vrai visage de cet homme !

- Malfoy... chuchota t-il en souriant doucement.

Le blond sursauta de surprise. Il le toisa un instant du regard. Potter affichait ouvertement le mépris sur son visage. _Très bien, _soupira t-il intérieurement. _Fini la pseudo-amitié..._

- Potter... tu m'as suivi je suppose ?railla t-il.

- En effet.

- Je t'obsède à ce point ?

- En effet, ironisa Harry.

Le blond soupira puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme s'il s'ennuyait.

- Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire, Potty ?

- Te tuer ? suggéra Harry en sortant de sa poche sa baguette. Je débarasserais le monde d'un Mangemort de plus.

- Je n'ai pas la marque.

- C'est tout comme.

Malfoy eut un sourire moqueur.

- On ne change pas ses habitudes, hein ? On entend que je trompe sa si vénérée seigneurie Potter avec mon jeu de parfait comédien, et quelles conclusions en tire t-on ? Que je tue des gens ! Que je suis un assassin. Je vois que ton sens de la justice est toujours aussi aiguisé, Potty.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy ! J'ai peut-être des défauts mais toi...

- Moi quoi ?! s'énerva t-il, perdant de sa superbe. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé de chance ! C'est **toi **qui a commencé à me juger en première année en me refusant ta main ! hurla t-il en frappant Harry sur l'épaule, faisant reculer d'un pas l'ancien Gryffondor. C'est **toi **qui m'a toujours haï plus que de raison ! continua t-il en le faisant reculer encore. Moi je t'enviais, c'est tout ! Je voulais _tellement_ être comme toi à Poudlard, tu étais toujours si parfait ! « Potter par ci, Potter par là » ! Et ça n'a pas changé, des années après c'est toujours la même rangaine.

Des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur le visage du blond et Harry ne lisait plus que douleur et rage dans ses yeux gris, yeux qui lui firent perdre la tête, qui lui firent perdre toute notion de la réalité tandis qu'il était toujours repoussé en arrière par la main de Malfoy qui s'acharnait sur lui, comme si les coups étaient capables de réduire un tant soi peu sa haine et sa douleur.

- C'est **toi **qui a envoyé mon père en prison ! Le seul qui voyait en moi autre chose qu'un raté ou qu'une pourriture ! Il y avait ma mère aussi qui m'aimait, mais en condamnant mon père, tu l'as aussi brisée et cela je ne te le pardonnerai jamais, Potter.

Il donna encore un coup et Harry se laissa faire comme un pantin, tentant d'analyser les paroles du blond, mais n'y parvenant pas. Il réussissait à le faire sentir coupable. Ce connard le faisait culpabiliser !

- C'est **toi **qui a continué à fixer sur moi même après la guerre ! A croire que j'étais un mini-Voldy. Méritais-je vraiment les coups que tu m'as donnés ? Mais Potter, ouvre les yeux, cracha Malfoy en empoignant son menton dans sa main droite et en enfonçant les doigts dans sa chair pour le forcer à le regarder, ton truc sur moi c'est malsain ! T'as un problème dans ta tête !

Et Malfoy lui donna un ultime coup. Cette fois, ce fut un coup de pied dans le ventre et il y mit toute sa force. Harry recula d'au moins trois pas, se pliant sous la douleur. Ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte qu'ils approchaient la chaussée depuis tout à l'heure. Ni que la pluie les trempait jusque dans les sous-vêtements.

Et tout se passa en un éclair.

Un claxon, un bruit de crissement de pneus, un heurt, puis un corps volant dans les airs.

Le corps de Potter.

Des cris rententirent dans la nuit et Draco crut même entendre des gens parler dans une langue étrangère, d'une voix affolée. Lui, il restait sur le trottoir, figé d'horreur, imbibé de honte, glacé jusque dans les entrailles.

- Harry..., s'étrangla t-il.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

_**Notes :**_Ce chapitre a été réédité. En effet, je l'ai écrit alors que j'avais prêté mon septième tome et j'ai dit que le journaliste avec qui couchait Harry était Colin Crivey. Or, Colin meurt durant la bataille de Poudlard. J'ai donc remplacé son nom par « Wyatt Taylor ». Désolée pour cette bêtise.

**Fiou ! C'est fini ! Yeaaah ! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverais jamais, j'vous jure. J'ai toutes les idées en tête mais c'est tellement trop « bien » dans mon esprit que les mots pour le décrire sont fades et ne me paraissent jamais parfaits. Ca vous fait ça aussi ? Franchement c'est horrible.**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, que vous vous êtes pas trop ennuyés, et que vous avez tenu jusqu'au bout XD. Votre soutien m'est particulièrement important pour cette fic. **

**Ps : Mais oui, Harry et Draco seront heureux aussi, one day... (rires). **

**Bisous.**


	3. Le secret des Malfoy

**¤ NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR ¤**

**(Neuf ans et un fauteuil roulant)**

_**Rating :**_M ! Il faut que je mette un **warning** à cette fiction car elle est parfois un peu dure. Présence de sexe, parfois de violences, et pour les âmes sensibles n'aimant pas le drame... partez haha. De plus, il s'agit d'un slash, donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc vous êtes prévenus. Je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées.

_**Disclamer & Notes : **_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif.

Ce chapitre a été très laborieux à écrire pour moi mais il était nécéssaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Je rappelle, et c'est vraiment important ici, que cette fiction comporte des **spoilers du tome 7**.

Dans ce chapitre, je me suis permis de **reprendre une scène du tome 7**, extraite du chapitre sur le manoir des Malfoy. **Si vous n'avez pas lu, ça ne vous empêchera pas de comprendre**, car la scène est vue à travers les yeux de Draco... Oui, c'est un sacré défit, et je n'ai pas du tout l'intention d'égaler JKR ! C'est juste que je la réutilise pour lui donner un rôle différent dans mon histoire.

* * *

**Chapitre II : Le secret des Malfoy**

Lucius Malfoy en avait entendu des prophéties.

Des prophéties toutes plus inutiles les unes que les autres. Des sornettes, voilà ce qu'étaient les prophéties.

Alors, quand cette voyante s'était approchée de Narcissa, enceinte de six mois, Lucius l'avait ignorée, peu préoccupé par les prévisions apocalyptiques de ces gens. Narcissa, elle, avait toujours eu l'étrange fantaisie de vouloir connaître son avenir, et tous ces trucs stupides de bonne femme comme savoir lire dans les tasses de thé.

Mais la voyante était entrée dans une sorte d'état de transe qui terrorisa Narcissa. Lucius lui-même ne put rester impassible, et se leva de son bureau pour éloigner la voyante de sa femme. Dès qu'elle avait touché le ventre de Narcissa, elle s'était mise à produire des sifflements étranges et ses yeux ne furent plus que deux maigres pupilles noires. On aurait dit qu'un demon la possédait, et tandis qu'elle proférait ces paroles, Lucius serra plus fort sa femme tremblante dans ses bras.

* * *

« _Maudit soit l'enfant... Maudit soit l'âme soeur de celui qui anéantira le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Car l'être divin consacrera corps et âmes à l'être mortel et y perdra la vie... »_

* * *

**1987.**

**Sept ans plus tard.**

-Père.

C'était un petit cri, un murmure étouffé.

-Père...

Il suppliait. L'enfant suppliait, ses yeux gris fixés sur la silhouette fière qui se dessinait dans la pénombre. La silhouette, c'était lui, son père, Lucius Malfoy, lui qui l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre avec l'interdiction formelle d'en sortir. Et ce n'était pas la première fois.

Toutefois, cette fois était beaucoup, beaucoup plus longue que ses autres corrections. Cela faisait deux semaine que Draco y restait cloîtré, et personne n'avait le droit d'y entrer. Bien sûr, son père n'était pas méchant, alors il ne le laissait pas mourir de faim. La nourriture entrait et sortait dans la pièce grâce à la magie et lui-même pouvait sortir, uniquement dans le couloir pour aller aux toilettes. Draco n'osait jamais désobéir, car s'il posait ne serait-ce qu'un orteil pour descendre les escaliers du manoir, Lucius le saurait et prolongerait son isolement.

Une fois, lors d'une très vielle punition, il avait essayé de sortir quand ses parents étaient absents mais dès lors qu'il avait posé les pieds sur l'escalier, le sol était devenu rouge.

Rouge comme brûlant, bouillant, ardent. Rouge comme la braise.

Et l'enfant, dont la chaleur passait au travers de ses semelles, dut se jeter dans le couloir, ramenant ses jambes contre lui, horrifié. Les brûlures de troisième degrè qu'il garda les semaines suivantes lui rappelèrent qu'il ne fallait jamais sortir de sa chambre lors d'une punition, parce que son père avait posé un sort de magie noire.

-Père, se lamentait Draco, dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes silencieuses.

Lucius venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, vêtu de son habituelle robe de sorcier qui le saillait si bien, ses longs cheveux blonds raides retombant en cascade sur son dos. Ils étaient très fins, et aussi doux que de la soie. Narcissa adorait glisser sa main pour les caresser, chose assez surprenante disait-on, que la femme caresse les cheveux du mari. En revanche ceux de Draco étaient épaix et bien qu'ils soient raides eux aussi, ils n'étaient pas aussi lisses que son père, et à sept ans il avait du commencer à mettre du gel pour que ses cheveux ressemblent à quelque chose. Son père incarnait tellement la perfection qu'il voulait lui ressembler en tous points.

Il était gentil, il lui donnait toujours ce qu'il voulait, de l'affection, des bonbons, des cadeaux, de l'affection et encore de l'affection. C'était la richesse que Draco préférait.

Paradoxalement, Lucius savait être un père autoritaire et empêchait Draco d'être un imbécile imparfait, il lui avait appris à se tenir droit, à être digne, à paraître beau, et à ne pas faire de bêtises. Quand il faisait des bêtises, Draco était châtié, et il trouvait cela juste. La punition lui permettait de chasser le pêché et d'être meilleur. Meilleur aux yeux de son père. Meilleur aux yeux de sa mère. Meilleur... pour être aimé.

Mais cette fois, du haut de ses sept ans et de toute l'intelligence que son héritage culturel, économique, et social engendré par sa condition de Malfoy lui avait permis d'acquérir ; le garçon blond ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter une si longue punition. S'il voulait être meilleur, que son père lui dise son erreur ! Qu'il erradique le mal et qu'il puisse à nouveau profiter de l'amour de ses parents ! Qu'il puisse se promener dans le manoir librement et s'amuser à donner des ordres à ces stupides elfes de maison !

-Père, quand vais-je sortir ? murmura t-il timidement, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers son père, se tenant droit sur son lit.

Il y eut un moment de silence pendant lequel son père le toisait, et Draco sentit le lit s'afaisser à côté de lui. Puis une main glissa autour de son cou, et se posa sur son épaule. Le garçon en eut presque des larmes de bonheur : un instant, il avait cru que son père allait l'abandonner dans la noirceur de la chambre. Lui donnant un sursis de comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas...

-As-tu compris ton erreur, mon fils ?

La voix était douce et compréhensive, et Draco se sentit coupable de la réponse qui allait suivre.

-Non, père... Je suis désolé, père.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de comprendre, le réprimanda Lucius d'une voix froide, l'air visiblement mécontent. Qu'étais-tu en train de faire lorsque je me suis énervé, il y a deux semaines, et que je t'ai arraché la main pour te jeter dans ta chambre avec l'interdiction formelle d'en sortir et de chercher à nous voir ?

-Je...

Draco détourna le regard pour le poser sur la fenêtre, ses délicates joues blanches s'empourprèrent. Il avait pensé à cela, bien sûr, que son père lui en veuille à cause de _ça, _mais cela lui avait sembler tellement improbable qu'il avait oublié cette solution. Il déglutit toutefois et se força à répondre.

-Je regardais le garçon que j'aime.

-Dans ta réponse est le problème, Draco.

-Je... Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer quelqu'un ? dit-il bêtement.

Il savait que ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Les Malfoy avaient le droit d'aimer. Lucius aimait Narcissa comme si elle était un trésor, et le peu de personnes appartenant à sa famille qu'il avait rencontrées aimaient, elles aussi. Un jour, son père lui avait dit qu'il trouvait les mômes amoureux stupides et insoucients ; mais jamais il n'avait été véritablement horrifié qu'un enfant en aime un autre. Dans les jardins d'enfants, Draco avait même eu quelques prétendantes, des petites filles qui voulaient l'embrasser et devenir sa « petite amie ». Lucius l'avait toujours encouragé à en choisir une, riant à gorge déployée lorsque Draco repoussait les pauvres filles avec classe et arrogance.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer un _garçon_, expliqua doucement Lucius, qui observa la réaction impassible de son fils avec attention.

Draco était profondément choqué à l'intérieur mais à l'extérieur, grâce à son éducation, il restait -casiment- de marbre.

-C'est mal. Ce n'est pas naturel. C'est profondément abject. Un homme doit aimer une femme, ainsi va la vie. Réfléchis, Draco, comment deux hommes ensemble pourraient-ils procréer ? Comment pourrions-nous conserver notre lignée de Sang-Pur (et tu le sais, le sang pur est précieux) si les hommes ne s'accouplent pas avec les femmes pour les rendre enceintes ? Les hommes ne donnent pas la vie. Deux hommes s'aimant ne donnent pas la vie. Bien sûr, il y a plusieurs sortes d'amour, mon fils. L'amour d'un père envers son fils...

Il esquissa un doux sourire en fixant Draco, et après un instant de silence, il poursuivit.

-Celui-la n'est pas sale. Il vient du sang. Cela signifie que tu as une part de moi en toi, que mon être vit à travers toi. C'est un amour profondément pur et beau, Draco, car il permet aux hommes de subsister en chaque coeur héritier, de générations en générations. C'est un amour _utile. _Celui de deux hommes inconnu, lui, est parfaitement inutile, insignifiant. Il n'a aucun but, aucune subsitance. Il n'est qu'illusions. Tu crois aimer ce garçon, mais tu te trompes.

Draco voulut répliquer que non, il ne se trompait pas, qu'il aimait réellement ce garçon, parce que quand il ne le voyait pas, il lui manquait. Et parce que quand il le voyait, il pleurait de ne pas pouvoir être près de lui.

Quand il l'avait vu la première fois, c'était à un supermarché, son père et lui étaient allés faire les courses dans un magasin moldu car ce jour-là était férier pour les sorciers, mais pas pour les moldus, et seuls leurs magasins étaient ouverts. Il devait avoir cinq ans. Au détour d'un rayon, un petit garçon brun dont les cheveux semblaient avoir pris mille volts le bouscula violemment et tous deux tombèrent sur les fesses. Draco grogna, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge quand il vit ses yeux verts.

Verts.

Il aurait pu faire mille comparaisons mais toutes étaient trop fades comparées à la couleur de ces yeux. Et sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, son coeur se mit à battre la chamade et quelque chose cria en lui. Il ne savait pas quelle était cette force étrange, mais quelque chose déchirait son coeur : c'était _lui. _

Le garçon inconnu n'eut même pas le temps de le regarder qu'un homme vulgaire et plus gros que la largeur d'un rayon aggripa violemment son bras_. _Il lui retira ses lunettes qu'il jeta parterre et les écrasa sous son pied.

-Ca t'apprendra à être aussi maladroit, Harry ! aboyait l'homme tandis qu'un enfant tout aussi informe explosait de rire derrière lui. Son fils probablement. Si c'est pour être aissi empoté, tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te paie de lunettes.

Le dénommé Harry protesta et voulut voir la personne qu'il avait bousculée, afin de s'excuser, mais il n'y voyait plus rien. C'est à peine s'il distinguait une une forme floue étalée parterre, et déjà son oncle l'emportait comme un vulgaire sac à patates sur son épaule.

Harry oublia vite ce souvenir sans importance.

Draco, lui, ne pouvait pas oublier. Pas depuis qu'il avait vu ses yeux.

-Je vais t'expliquer ce qui est mal dans le fait que deux hommes s'aiment », reprit son père, rammenant Draco à la réalité. Ce qui est malsain, c'est la façon dont cet amour inutile est transmis à l'autre. Tu as beau avoir sept ans Draco, tu sais que les enfants ne se font pas en claquant des doigts, que les adultes ont recours à la sexualité. C'est un peu flou tout ça, mais tu en connais l'idée générale. L'homme et la femme se... touchent », hésita le père en cherchant ses mots. « Ce ne sont plus les lèvres qui se découvrent comme quand tu vois ta mère et moi s'embrasser. Ce sont les mains qui parcourent ton corps, les bouches qui embrassent partout, et... ta partie la plus intime qui ne fait qu'un avec celle creuse de la femme. Comme lorsqu'on assemble deux pièces d'un puzzle. Elles se complètent. Et, de cette fusion, de cet acte, naît un plaisir intense, le plaisir de transmettre l'amour. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de deux hommes, les pièces ne peuvent pas s'assembler, car les hommes ont tous le même sexe. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des débauchés qui trouvent un moyen de s'enfi... de se _compléter_, grimaça t-il avec dégoût. Mais ces hommes ne sont pas dignes. Ils donnent à l'amour une dimension impropre. Ils ne font ça que pour le plaisir charnel, matériel du corps. Il n'y a pas d'amour. Pas d'amour entre deux hommes. Comprends-tu, Draco ?

-Je... je comprends, père. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit de le regarder. J'ai dû le trouver beau, comme on apprécie une oeuvre d'art.

Lucius poussa un soupir de soulagement et prononça un sort qui irradia la chambre de lumière. Draco plissa des yeux, le temps de s'habituer à cette forte luminosité. Son père s'était casiment jeté dans ses bras, il le serrait si fort qu'il allait lui en briser les os et Draco fut surpris mais néamoins ravi de ce contact.

-Je suis fier de toi, déclara Lucius en caressant les cheveux de son fils. « Je n'aurais pas supporté de te laisser plus longtemps enfermé. Tu sais que tu dois apprendre de tes erreurs.

-Oui, père. Vous me donnez la meilleure éducation qui puisse exister, et je vous en suis reconnaissant.

Quand Lucius quitta la chambre, Draco baissa les yeux, penaud. La seule leçon qu'il avait retenu, c'est que c'était la _façon _d'aimer un homme qui était malsaine. Mais Draco n'avait que sept ans, alors il n'avait pas besoin de « s'emboîter » avec Harry. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était pouvoir le regarder, encore et encore. Et pouvoir veiller sur lui, l'éloigner de sa famille moldue...

Il s'en voulut de ne pas réussir à retenir la leçon de son père, mais fit semblant qu'il considérait l'homosexualité comme quelque chose d'abjecte, car il ne voulait plus être enfermé. Ainsi, ses parents seraient fiers de lui, même s'il mentait. Même si, à chaque détour d'une ruelle, il espérait au fond de lui recroiser les yeux verts.

* * *

**15 Juin 1991 – Année de la rentrée à Poudlard**

-Lucius, non, je t'en supplie..., sanglotait Narcissa Malfoy.

Vêtue d'une courte chemise de nuit blanche en soie, la dame blonde serrait dans ses mains pâles le bras de son mari, suppliante. Assis à l'autre bout du lit, Lucius secoua la tête et se dégagea de son étreinte.

-Il le faut, Cissy, chuchota t-il en se levant. Je lui ai laissé le temps de l'oublier, mais il l'aime toujours... Il aime toujours ce sale fils de Sang-mêlé... Je n'ai plus le choix. Draco va entrer en première année à Poudlard en Septembre ; et il rencontrera forcément Potter. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la prophétie se réaliser.

-Je... je sais tout ça, murmura t-elle, mais... il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ?

-Non. Ca ne me fait pas plaisir tu sais.

Lucius baissa la tête et Narcissa comprit que son mari allait craquer. Finalement, elle n'était pas la seule à être terrifiée pour son fils, seulement cela, elle avait souvent tendance à l'oublier. Elle se leva et d'un geste tendre, repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son mari pour la glisser derrière son oreille, puis l'embrassa tendrement.

-Allons-y, dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Lucius lui prit la main et il parcoururent le long couloir du manoir pour déboucher dans la chambre de Draco. Un balai reposait dans le coin, à côté du Miroir de Risèd. Draco dormait paisiblement dans son lit.

Le couple Malfoy s'avança vers le miroir et l'ex-mangemort tendit sa baguette :

_« Revelatum »_

Dans le Miroir, où Lucius et Narcissa se voyaient heureux avec leur fils ; une autre image prit place : la dernière que Draco avait visualisé.

Son désir.

Un homme brun aux yeux verts, avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front était vêtu d'un costume noir élégant et enserrait Draco par derrière, lui chuchotant des choses douces à l'oreille. C'était l'image d'un Harry Potter, d'un Survivant bien plus âgé, un futur factice. Draco aussi était adulte dans cette image, vêtu tout de blanc, et il caressait doucement l'alliance à son doigt. Sur le côté du miroir, Lucius et Narcissa leur souriaient, acceptant l'homosexualité de leur fils.

Le vrai Lucius soupira et se détourna du Miroir.

Pendant de longues minutes, il psalmodia des chants cantiques sur le corps de son fils endormi et des ondes de magie noire se répandirent partout dans la pièce.

Draco était en train d'oublier tout souvenir d'Harry, de son amour, tout ce qui était lié à lui, si bien qu'il bougea dans son sommeil, parce que Harry venait de disparaître de son rêve.

Le sortilège d'Oubliettes avait été modifié pour qu'il n'efface qu'une seule personne des souvenirs du blond.

Quand Draco se réveilla, Lucius et Narcissa étaient à son chevet, inquiets.

-Draco ? Chuchota son père. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui... que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il franchement, perturbé par la présence soudaine de ses parents en pleine nuit.

-Rien de grave. On avait envie de te voir, c'est tout, souffla sa mère en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est un beau balais que t'a fait cadeau ton père, dit-elle en désignant l'objet près du Miroir. Tu as toujours adoré voler.

-Tu pourras intégrer une équipe de Quidditch à Poudlard, et j'espère bien que tu battras le fils de James Potter, célèbre poursuiveur en son temps, soupira Lucius.

-C'est qui son fils ? Demanda Draco, intrigué.

-Harry... Harry Potter, tu sais, le Survivant, murmura Narcissa.

Leur fils les fixa, piqué par la curiosité.

-Non, je ne sais pas, grogna t-il. C'est quoi ce surnom très « je me la pète » ? Pff !

Lucius et Narcissa échangèrent un regard soulagé : le sortilège avait marché.

-Je te raconterai sa célèbre histoire tout à l'heure, déclara son père. Je vais t'apprendre à détester ce petit veinard. Mais en attendant, ta mère va nous servir de témoin, Draco. Seulement si tu es d'accord bien sûr.

Lucius descendit du lit et se mit à genoux devant Draco, choqué.

-D'accord pour... quoi ?

-Faisons un Serment Inviolable mon fils. Le Serment de toujours se protéger. Quoiqu'il arrive. Nous devons rester unis, par le sang.

* * *

**Avril 1998 – Vacances de Pâques**

Draco, Narcissa et Lucius discutaient dans le hall du manoir. Draco parlait surtout de Poudlard, de combien cet endroit était détestable, rempli d'incompétents. Et ses parents l'écoutaient, esquissant de temps en temps quelques sourires amusés.

En réalité, l'adolescent ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. La mort de Dumbledore, la menace qui pesait sur sa famille, sa rencontre avec Lord Voldemort... sans oublier la solitude de sa septième année à Poudlard l'avaient usé. La vie avait eu raison du petit garçon arrogant et hautain qui martyrisait les Gryffondor. Désormais, il n'arrivait plus à penser du mal de quiconque ; ni même à se moquer des plus faibles.

Il était dégoûté. Dégoûté de lui-même, dégoûté de ne pas avoir ouvert les yeux plus tôt. Il avait tant de regrets... pourquoi n'avait-il pas compris la puissance des ténèbres lorsqu'il avait embrassé la volonté de Voldemort ? Il aurait tellement voulu réaliser, en sixième année, qu'être Mangemort ne sauverait pas son père. Qu'être Mangemort n'était pas un métier quelconque dont il fallait simplement en assumer les conséquences.

Etre Mangemort, c'était tuer. C'était manger la mort.

Son père aussi avait des regrets. Sa mère aussi. Il n'était pas le seul à être usé. Les Malfoy étaient probablement de ceux qui avaient perdu le plus dans cette guerre.

Cependant, s'il restait une valeur à cette longue lignée de Sang-Pur, c'était la fierté. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même, se serrer les coudes. Ils étaient seuls, et en grand danger. Alors, pour éviter d'inquiéter ses parents, Draco tentait de rester égal à lui-même, plaisantant sur des sujets futiles -même si c'était délicat, car le Serpentard avait tendance à perdre _beaucoup _de son sang froid dans les situations difficiles. Et Merlin savait que cette situation était plus effrayante que tout au monde.

Une gargouille de pierre semblable à celle qui protégeait autrefois le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore était juxtaposée à la large cheminée de marbre blanc qui ornait le hall. Le visage de la gargouille se déforma soudain et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur, qui horripila Draco. La gargouille l'avait toujours terrorrisé quand il était petit...

-Des inconnus prétendent avoir capturer Potter... encore, déclara t-elle.

Lucius soupira tandis que Narcissa se levait avec élégance et se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée.

Comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un annonçait la capture de Potter, Draco tressaillait dans son fauteuil.

-... Si c'est vraiment Harry Potter, il le reconnaîtra, disait la voix de sa mère.

Derrière elle, cinq personnes ligotées furent jetées à terre, suivies de deux Rafleurs. Draco fut soudain pris de panique mais resta de marbre. C'étaient Granger et Weasley ! Il y avait aussi un gobelin qu'il ne connaissait pas et un garçon qu'il avait déjà vu parmi les Gryffondor, Dean Thomas.

Draco ne fit même pas attention aux brèves paroles échangées, seule la voix de sa mère sonna comme un glas, comme une condamnation : « Draco, viens là. »

Il se leva de son fauteuil, tremblant, et s'approcha de la chose qui gisait sur le sol. Le sortilège avait rendu son propriétaire tout simplement horrible : il était gros, pourvu de boursufflures comme si une colonnie de guêpes lui était passée par dessus, et ses yeux n'étaient même pas humains... on aurait dit ceux d'un insecte répugnant, deux minuscules fentes noires derrière de grosses lunettes.

Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que c'était Potter.

-Alors, mon garçon ?

Fenrir Greyback. Draco sentit son sang se glacer. Le loup garou le répugnait...

-Eh bien, Draco ? C'est lui, c'est Harry Potter ? Coupa la voix de son père, impatient.

Lucius Malfoy regardait son fils avec attention. Si ce garçon était bien Harry, ils étaient sauvés ! Voldemort lui pardonnerait ses fautes et Lucius pourrait espérer protéger sa femme et son fils.

Heureusement qu'il avait pris la menace de la prophétie sur Draco au sérieux, et qu'il lui avait lancé le sortilège d'Oubliettes. Sinon... Draco les aurait sûrement trahi pour rejoindre le Survivant, son... _âme-soeur_.

Lucius frissona.

-Je... je ne suis pas sûr, réussit à articuler Draco.

Tremblant de peur, le jeune blond s'empêcha de croiser le regard du brun. L'effroi le gagnait, et il lui semblait que son coeur s'était glacé... Il n'écoutait même plus son père lui dire que s'il le reconnaissait, tout serait pardonné.

Soudain, Draco ferma les yeux.

Serra les poings.

... et prit la fuite.

Oh oui, pour fuir, il avait toujours été fort... Un lâche, voilà ce qu'il était... Mais pourquoi, putain, ses jambes cotonneuses refusaient-elles de bouger ? Pourquoi, à cet instant-là, alors qu'il se serait tailler les veines pour disparaître, restait-il pétrifié, les yeux mouillés, le souffle court ? Il aurait tellement voulu fuir ailleurs qu'en pensées. Ailleurs que dans son monde d'illusions. Il aurait voulu que son putain de corps lui obéisse ; plutôt que de chercher les yeux de Harry, plutôt que de mourir de frustration de ne pas les retenir.

-... Ce pourrait être la cicatrice, très étirée... Draco, viens là, regarde bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Disait Lucius, penché sur le visage d'Harry.

Draco ne répliqua pas.

Une _force_ l'empêchait de se rebeller.

Même s'il hésitait à devenir un véritable Gryffondor et à prendre Harry par le bras pour le mettre en sécurité ; quelque chose en lui ne voulait pas. Comme s'il était lié à sa famille... bien au-delà des sentiments. _Le serment Inviolable..._

Effrayé, déchiré par ses sentiments contradictoires, Draco se redressa et, sentant les larmes perler au bord de ses yeux, il fit ce qui était parfaitement lui, parfaitement lâche : il tourna le dos. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée fit fondre la neige dans ses yeux gris et l'eau perla sur ses joues...

Sa mère, juste en face de lui, l'observait. Elle comprit que son fils n'échapperait pas à la prophétie. Peu importe les défaillances de la mémoire, les serments, les efforts... L'amour de Draco était pur, il était écrit, et Lucius et Narcissa l'avaient souillé.

Esquissant un sourire triste, Narcissa plongea son regard dans celui troublé de son fils, et d'une voix complètement opposée à son expression, lança :

-Il vaudrait mieux être certains, Lucius. Absolument certains qu'il s'agit bien de Potter avant d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Si nous nous trompons, tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à Rowle et Dolohov ?

-Et, la Sang-de-Bourbe, alors ? Coupa Greyback, visiblement mécontent. C'est qu'il espérait gagner ses Gallions, lui.

**XxX**

'_Cissy ! Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?'_ s'exclama Lucius en pensées.

Sa femme, interpellée par la télépathie du mangemort, croisa son regard dément et frissona.

'_Draco... Il ne va pas bien !' _se justifia t-elle, la lèvre inférieure parcourue d'un léger spasme. _'Regarde-le ! Notre fils, Lucius ! Notre...'_

_'C'est pour lui que nous faisons tout ça ! Alors arrête, le seul moyen de le sauver, c'est de dénoncer Potter !'_

La forme presque squelettique de la femme blonde se tourna vers Lucius, hésitante. Que devait-elle faire ?

_'Cissy ! Il faut aller jusqu'au bout ! Ne lâche pas ! J'aime Draco, et je... t'aime...' _

Le dernier mot soufflé dans un murmure (Lucius avait bougé les lèvres) fit revenir Narcissa à la réalité.

**XxX**

-Attendez, se reprit-elle. Oui, elle était dans la boutique de Madame Guipure avec Potter ! Regarde, Draco, n'est-ce pas cette dénommée Granger ?

Elle espérait que son fils reprenne le contrôle de ses émotions mais il leur tournait toujours le dos, et sa voix peu assurée le trahissait.

-Je... peut-être... oui.

-... Draco, regarde-le... criait Lucius.

Regarder qui ? Draco n'écoutait même plus. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Tout ce qu'il pouvait répéter, c'était : « Oui. C'est possible. »

Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était vrai. Vrai de Vrai.

C'étaient Potter, Weasley, Granger.

C'était Potter...

Une autre larme glissa sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec sa manche. Personne ne faisait cas de lui de toute façon : il pouvait bien se mettre à sangloter comme un porc ou à vomir tout son déjeuner que les vieux continueraient à se disputer et à parler argent.

**XxX**

Bellatrix était arrivée au manoir. Des Stupefix avaient fusé. Il était aussi question d'une épée.

Draco était complètement perdu dans ce cauchemar qui s'éternisait...

Hermione venait d'être jetée sur le ventre, tandis que les autres prisonniers avaient été acheminé vers la cave. Bellatrix agrippa les cheveux de la jeune fille et tira sa tête en arrière sauvagement, la rage déformant ses traits.

Il y eut une pluie d'Endoloris, et une pluie de cris déchirants.

Draco serrait sa baguette si fort dans ses mains que celles-ci devinrent rouges, cloquées. Il se mordait les lèvres à se faire saigner. Le Serment l'empêchait d'intervenir contre sa famille... Et il devait protéger Bellatrix, cette répugnante folle, sa... cousine...

Son coeur voulait une chose, son corps en voulait une autre.

Quand Hermione rampa à ses pieds, au comble de la déchirure, Draco sentit un sanglot lui échapper. Si fort qu'il avait dû réveiller tous les alentours.

-Il est facile de le savoir ! Fit Lucius. Draco, va chercher le gobelin, il pourra nous dire si l'épée est vraie ou pas !

Le Serpentard n'en avait rien à foutre de cette épée, à vrai dire il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, mais il ne chercha pas à réfléchir et descendit dans la cave.

-Reculez-vous, dit-il fermement, avec la ferme intention de ne pas bégayer. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !

Après avoir entendu des pas se reculer, Draco ouvrit la porte et d'un geste à peu près assuré, s'empara du Gobelin, décidé à ne pas croiser les yeux verts d'Harry.

C'était trop douloureux, et le pire, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Il remonta avec le Gobelin et au bout d'un moment, Ron Weasley fit irruption dans le salon, hurlant un « NOOOON !! ». Harry suivait, tous deux ayant apparement réussi à se libérer.

Et tandis que les sortilèges fusaient de toutes parts, Draco ne put faire autrement qu'obéir au Serment...

Il devait... les protéger.

Lancer les lumières vertes.

C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, après tout.

Mais ça, Potter ne comprendrait jamais.

* * *

**1er Août 2003 – Sydney, Australie**

_Des cris retentirent dans la nuit et Draco crut même entendre des gens parler dans une langue étrangère, d'une voix affolée. Lui, il restait sur le trottoir, figé d'horreur, imbibé de honte, glacé jusque dans les entrailles._

_-Harry..., s'étrangla t-il._

Sa mémoire choisit cet instant pour revenir au galop. Des flash, des images douloureuses...

Les scènes du passé revinrent tel un flot incontrôlable et Draco eut un haut le coeur lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Harry, étalé sur la route. Les jambes côtonneuses, il s'adossa à un mur et vomit son maigre repas.

Le sortilège d'Oubliettes venait de s'annihiler.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**En espérant que ça vous a plu... Vos reviews me motivent énormément, même si ce n'est qu'un « j'aime », ça signifie que des gens lisent et ça fait chaud au coeur. **

**Je vous remercie pour votre soutien.**

**Bisous !**


	4. Pardon

**¤ NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR ¤**

**(Neuf ans et un fauteuil roulant)**

_**Rating :**_M ! Il faut que je mette un **warning** à cette fiction car elle est parfois un peu dure. Présence de sexe, parfois de violences, et pour les âmes sensibles n'aimant pas le drame... partez haha. De plus, il s'agit d'un slash, donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc vous êtes prévenus. Je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées.

_**Disclamer & Notes : **_Les personnages appartiennent à JKR et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif.

Halleluyah ! Halleluyah !

Ce chapitre est enfin là !

Je suis terriblement désolée pour cette longue absence...

J'adore cette fic et sachez que je ne l'abandonne pas. J'ai mes idées mais je bloquais pour les exprimer dans ce chapitre et j'ai tout simplement eu ce qu'on apelle « la page blanche ». En espérant que ce long chapitre saura me faire pardonner.

* * *

**Chapitre III : Pardon**

* * *

**Noël - 25 Décembre 2003.**

C'était Noël, les cadeaux, les sourires des enfants, la neige... C'était censé être un jour heureux. Harry était heureux, un peu. Assez pour le maintenir en vie, pas assez pour réparer la poupée cassée. Mais on ne pouvait pas attendre d'un paraplégique qu'il éclabousse de bonheur. C'est ce qu'avait dit la psy après tout.

Paraplégie.

Un mot qui sonnait bien, une jolie façon de dire qu'on est handicapé et qu'on ne pourra plus jamais marcher.

A vie ?

Personne ne savait, mais les diagnostiques étaient plutôt pessimistes. Peu de médecins avaient espoir qu'Harry retrouve l'usage de ses jambes, même si souvent, le Gryffondor donnait beaucoup d'espoir à son entourage, parvenant à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

Elles tremblaient comme une feuille, et il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans vaciller et s'effondrer lamentablement au sol. Toutefois ce n'était pas une paralysie totale et les gens lui disaient qu'il avait bien de la chance, qu'un jour il arriverait peut-être à remarcher, qui sait...

C'était Harry Potter après tout, la légende.

Il avait fait un violent vol plané, son corps heurtant le pare-brise, rebondissant sur le toît, le coffre et s'écrasant comme une chiffe molle sur le trottoir, dans un bruit assourdissant. Et pourtant il était encore vivant, comme si une force inhumaine l'habitait, et c'est ce que les gens commençaient à croire, plus encore qu'après la mort de Voldemort.

Bientôt on ferait un Saint à son effigie, avait plaisanté Ron. Harry pensait qu'il n'avait peut-être pas tord...

Son accident n'était pas passé inapperçu, bien sûr... Toute la planète avait été mise au courant, et depuis cinq mois, il reçevait des centaines de lettres de soutien par jour, ou était constamment traqué par les journalistes pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être « dans un fauteuil roulant ». C'est très plaisant, et vous ? Riait souvent le brun. Une des autres questions récurrentes concernait son... « assassin ».

Malfoy.

Que ressentez-vous à son égard ? De la haine ? Que voudriez-vous lui dire ? Pensez-vous que les réactions de la population sorcière, qui prend votre défense, sont justes ? Allez-vous porter plainte ?

Malfoy ? Qui était ce type, déjà ?

Oh non, Harry n'était pas atteint d'amnésie partielle, il n'avait malheureusement pas oublié la seule personne sur terre qu'il aurait voulu enterrer au plus profond de son âme. Dommage. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas heurté la tête durant l'accident ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, accessoirement ? Dommage, dommage...

La vérité, c'est qu'Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à toutes ces questions sur son « assassin ». Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait envers lui. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait le point.

Evidemment qu'il avait pensé à lui. Comme une obsession, comme une litanie, à chaque inspiration, à chaque expiration. A ses paroles, à ses yeux brillants de larmes, à sa haine maladroite. A ses coups. A ce fatal coup de pied dans les côtes...

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il le haïsse, à ce qu'il lui crache dessus. Mais Harry n'en avait même pas envie, il ne ressentait plus cette colère sourde qui l'avait tant obsédée à la vue de Malfoy ces dernières années.

Il ressentait juste une amère déception... puissante, poignante.

Il avait tellement eu mal quand il l'avait entendu parler avec Zabini, quand il avait dit qu'Harry ne serait jamais son ami, qu'il le « baisait bien profond. » Ca avait toujours été ça, entre eux... Alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ?

Dire qu'il avait espéré... Espérer quoi au juste ? Qu'ils soient amis ?

Mais de qui se moquait-il ?

Malfoy avait juste été le moyen qui justifiait sa fin. Il n'avait été qu'un vulgaire instrument dans la guérison d'Harry. S'il avait serré sa main dans cet hôpital, ce n'était pas par envie de découvrir la véritable personnalité du Serpentard. C'était juste par courtoisie, pour Hermione, et un peu pour lui aussi, pour que le Gryffondor puisse se regarder dans un miroir sans se dire qu'il était salop d'haïr un mec... violé.

S'il l'avait porté à Saint Mangouste alors que le blond allait mourir, ce n'était pas par inquiétude, ni parce qu'il tenait à lui. C'était juste parce qu'il était Auror et qu'il détestait ce genre de pratiques : le viol, les Impardonnables... Et puis, il n'était pas un meurtrier ; et même Malfoy méritait de vivre.

Alors, quelque part, au fond de lui, il ne détestait pas Malfoy pour l'avoir foutu en fauteuil roulant.

Parce qu'il se détestait bien plus lui-même pour cela.

* * *

**Réveillon - 31 Décembre 2003.**

-Blaise, puisque je te dis que c'est une sale idée, allez, viens..., marmona Draco de façon désespérée.

Les deux Serpentards passaient le nouvel an ensemble en France et ils se trouvaient au pied de la Tour Eiffeil, enveloppés de longs manteaux, d'écharpes et de gants. Le grand noir tirait le jeune homme blond à sa suite pour l'inciter à monter plus haut.

-Ne me dis pas que t'as le vertige !

-Non mais, rentrons en Australie c'est plus calme, s'il te plait...

Blaise sonda son ami quelques instants.

Draco était toujours aussi maigre. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans que quelques salaupards d'aurors l'avaient humilié et violé dans son manoir et qu'ils l'avaient laissé mourir de faim et de soif, drogué devant le miroir de Risèd.

Son ami aurait pu mourir... et Blaise sentait toujours son coeur se resserer à cette pensée, parce qu'il avait laissé Draco seul après la guerre. Parce que Draco n'avait jamais vraiment eu de véritable ami.

Il avait repris un peu de poid mais ses pomettes restaient toujours creuses et ses yeux gris ne pétillaient plus de malice comme lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le regard de Draco briller ; c'était pour y lire une haine démesurée envers Potter, ce fameux soir d'il y a six mois, que Blaise n'oublierait jamais.

Ce fameux soir qui avait détruit la vie de Draco.

Alerté par les cris, Blaise était sorti encore en chemise de nuit pour trouver le blond effondré sur le trottoir, complètement terrorisé. Et tous ces gens qui le regardaient tout autour, qui criaient « Assassin ! Il l'a poussé ! » et soudain, Potter sur la route et ce fut le plus gros choc de sa vie.

Depuis, il n'avait fait que ramasser le blond à la petite cuillière, l'empêchant par deux fois de mettre fin à sa vie.

Draco avait touché le fond... Même si ce n'étaient pas de réelles tentatives de suicide, car elles étaient bien trop maladroites pour être réellement voulues, Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était un SOS d'une personne vraiment désespérée pour en arriver là...

Bien sûr que Draco haïssait Potter, mais jamais il n'aurait voulu faire chose pareille, il n'était pas un meurtrier.

Toutefois personne ne le croyait quand il clamait son innocence. Qui croierait un type qui avait voulu suivre Voldemort à seize ans ? Qui avait lâchement fuit la bataille avant la fin avec ses parents ? D'autant plus qu'il y avaient des témoins affirmant l'avoir vu pousser Potter sur la route.

Et Merlin savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Harry Potter.

Depuis que le monde entier savait que leur héros était en fauteuil roulant, Draco reçevait des menaces de mort tous les jours, des vannes, des méchancetées. C'était un monstre aux yeux des gens. L'étiquette de Mangemort ne lui avait jamais autant coller à la peau. Heureusement, Potter n'avait pas porté plainte contre lui et le blond lui en était éternellement reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas croupir à Azkaban...

De toute façon, les chaînes du regret le condamnaient suffisamment.

-Draco, tu vas devenir aragophobe si ça continue, plaisanta Blaise. Je sais que c'est une période difficile pour toi, mais sortir un peu, voir du monde, ça te fera du bien. Et c'est noël.

-Noël ? Avant, à noël, je reçevais plein de cadeaux et de la tendresse... aujourd'hui les gens me dévisagent avec mépris, ou avec crainte. Au choix, soupira le blond en s'appuyant contre une rambarde.

Il avait l'air épuisé. Moralement et physiquement. Trop vieux.

-Mais ici on est en France Draco. Est-ce que tu as vu des gens te reconnaître et te montrer du doigt en murmurant « assassin » ? Ici, tu peux te fondre dans la masse.

-Et passer pour un gars bien, hein ? Ouais, je peux...

Ces paroles amères furent accompagnées d'un regard triste, deux yeux plus gris que jamais, qui caressaient furtivement la ville de lumière. Des lumières vertes et rouges...

-Pourquoi tu ne sautes pas, puisque tu y es ?

Le ton glacial de son ami le fit tressaillir et il le regarda un moment sans comprendre.

-Vas-y je t'en prie. Là tu es sûr de ne pas te rater ! Et puis ça me fera un beau cadeau de nouvel an ! Ton cadavre dans mes bras. C'est ça que tu veux Draco ? Je commence à en avoir marre que tu te fasses du mal à ce point. On est bien là, non ? J'ai voulu quitter l'australie pour que tu te changes les idées. Tu n'aimes pas la France ou quoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui te rend nostalgique ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais ne répliqua pas. Personne ne savait. Ce secret-là, il resterait à jamais dans son coeur. S'il savait combien il détestait ce pays... et ses stations de ski...

Et il revit ses parents, sur le télésiège. Leurs rires. Leur bonheur.

Il se força à chasser ces images de sa tête, ce n'était pas le bon moment, et il croyait avoir enterrer ça, il avait cru être capable de revenir ici pour faire plaisir à Blaise. Mais visiblement, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

-Si ce n'est pas ça, continua son ami, la voix tremblant de colère contenue, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu as peut-être des remords, d'accord. T'as été un beau salaud dans ton enfance, et tu as fait une erreur avec Potter. Mais tu ne vas pas te bouffer la vie éternellement avec ça, non ? Il faut savoir se pardonner un jour, parce qu'on fait tous des erreurs et c'est comme ça qu'on avance. Si tu te sens tellement mal, écris-lui. Demande-lui pardon.

Un sourire amer flotta sur les lèvres du blond tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

-Je ne veux pas d'excuses forcées, et puis de toute façon, je n'en veux pas, de son pardon. Je ne veux pas être pardonné par quelqu'un que je déteste, c'est tout, expliqua t-il en serrant ses mains à la rambarde.

_Je ne veux pas être pardonné par quelqu'un que j'aime et que je déteste à la fois... Parce que son pardon ne guérira que la partie amoureuse de mon coeur. L'autre ne le haïra qu'un peu plus, parce que ce seront des paroles forcées. Parce qu'il me haït lui aussi. Parce que j'ai fait, aucun mot ne peut le guérir. _

-Parfois il faut savoir faire profil bas face à sa fierté. Parce que celle-ci peut nous tuer. Et puis tu te souviens, un jour, tu m'as dit, qu'il faut toujours réparer ses dettes, sourit Blaise.

Draco quitta les lumières et regarda son ami, surpris. Son coeur se gonfla de bonheur. Oui, il se souvenait de ce jour, le jour où il avait eu pour la première fois un vrai ami, sept ans après la main tendue vers Potter.

_C'était pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Potter venait de le sauver de la Salle sur Demande, et il pleurait dans le couloir, ils pleurait la mort de Crabbe. Pas qu'il l'ait jamais considéré comme un véritable ami, mais voir quelqu'un mourir sous ses yeux, c'était quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Surtout de cette façon... Même Potter avait trouvé ça tellement horrible qu'il s'était senti obligé de sauver Draco des flammes. Il avait du avoir beaucoup de pitié, à cet instant-là, pensa douloureusement le blond._

_Potter était reparti, tuer Voldemort sûrement, jouer les héros. Goyle était toujours inconscient._

_Draco était resté longtemps, misérable, à pleurer dans ce couloir tandis que le château se déchirait, et qu'il entendait les plaintes, les cris. Si loins. Trop loins. Il se sentait partir, doucement, il sentait son sang s'écouler le long de son genou, et la douleur si forte qu'elle l'anhestésiait de toutes perceptions. Un morceau de plafond était tombé sur sa jambe et il se laissait doucement emporter... Il allait mourir. Tous ces gens qui courraient, et aucun d'entre eux qui se souciaent de son corps allongé. C'est chacun pour soi dans une guerre. Et puis, ce n'était sûrement qu'un cadavre de plus._

_Ca l'aurait été, si Blaise n'était pas passé par là à cet instant. Il détestait Malfoy, parce que ce dernier avait toujours été jaloux de lui. Dans leurs dortoirs, ils se regardaient avec défit, parce que Blaise avait volé la place qu'aurait dû avoir Malfoy auprès de Slughorn. _

_Toutefois ce n'était qu'une vulgaire histoire de jalousie et là, c'était vraiment tout sauf bienvenue. Malfoy était avant tout un garçon de sa maison qui souffrait et Blaise resta auprès de lui pour dégager sa jambe. La souffrance palpable du blond, tant physique que morale, marqua définitivement Blaise ce jour-là. _

_Malfoy s'était mis à délirer. Blaise avait dû le soutenir pour sortir du château parce que le blond boîtait et ne cessait de dire des choses absurdes, complètement déphasé._

_-Il faisait chaud tout à l'heure dans la salle sur demande, hein ? Y'avait un beau feu d'artifice !_

_Ah oui, un feu d'artifice, il y en avait bel et bien un. Des dizaines de sorts lui étaient jeter dessus et de sa main libre, il parvenait à peine à les parer. Il dut donner un puissant coup de poing dans la machoîre de Malfoy pour que celui-ci reprenne ses esprits et il le guida jusqu'à la Grande Salle, là où Voldemort et Potter tournaient en rond._

_-Maman... sanglota Malfoy en s'avançant vers Narcissa mais Blaise le retint de justesse, paniqué._

_-N'y va pas ! Salazar sait ce que pourrait te faire le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il te voyait ! Laisse-faire Potter..._

_Le souffle court, Malfoy se figea sur place et frissona. Il regarda la scène, de loin. Les lèvres de Potter murmuraient des choses, des choses incompréhensibles au seigneur des ténèbres et tandis qu'il le fixait, hypnotisé, il se demanda pourquoi il était tant émerveillé par lui. Par ce courage qu'il n 'aurait jamais._

_Narcissa l'avait vu de loin et elle courrut jusqu'à lui, le serrant dans ses bras au point de lui briser les os. Lucius était là aussi, et ils parlaient de transplaner. Loin. Que tout était fini. Refaire leur vie. _

_Il remercia furtivement Blaise avant de sortir avec ses parents dans la zone de transplanage._

_-Il faut toujours réparer ses dettes, avait dit Malfoy en signe d'adieu. Je te revaudrai ça, merci !_

_Et il avait adressé un sourire éclatant à Blaise, un sourire heureux. Potter venait de lancer l'avada kedavra. Et il avait un ami, maintenant._

-Mais Potter n'acceptera jamais, soupira Draco. Il y a trop de haine entre nous...

Ils étaient à présent arrivés au plus haut étage de la Tour et la vue était tout simplement splendide. Une ribambelle d'enfants moldus bousculèrent les deux amis en poussant des cris surexcités et tout ce bonheur sappa le moral déjà bien bas du blond. Penser à la haine de Potter un jour comme celui-ci, dans un endroit si merveilleux... Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ?

-Pour quelqu'un que tu détestes, je trouve que tu en parles avec beaucoup de douceur et de tristesse, lança innocemment Blaise en regardant les enfants courir. Le mot haine est presque comme une caresse dans ta bouche.

Et avant que Draco ait pu répliquer, ignorant son regard noir, le black poursuivit :

-Le soir de l'accident, tu as vomis Draco, tu as vomis de dégoût. Ton visage était meurti de larmes. Alors ne me dis pas que tu n'éprouves _que _de la haine pour Potter, sans parler forcément d'amour niais bien sûr, ironisa l'ancien Serpentard.

Amour niais... Quand Draco pensait à Potter, il sentait souvent des fourmillements étranges au niveau de sa poitrine. Quand il le croisait des yeux en fauteuil roulant, il avait envie de le prendre dans les bras. Draco se dégoûtait lui-même. Il ne voulait pas comprendre ce qu'était cette chose qui naissait en lui. Il n'y avait toujours eu que de la haine.

Il y a six mois, il le détestait tellement... Et en un soir, il avait fallu que tous ses souvenirs reviennent. Que le sortilège d'Oubliettes s'annule. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ?! Il aurait tellement préférer ignorer qu'enfant, il avait été amoureux de Harry Potter. Eperdument amoureux. Et savoir ça, ç'avait été comme une claque.

Une claque violente. Un haut le coeur. Sur ce trottoir, Draco avait regardé Potter, tétanisé par l'inquiétude et le regret qu'il ressentait envers le Gryffondor. Des sentiments amoureux. Comme si tout son amour de gosse était revenu avec ses souvenirs.

Et depuis six mois, c'était un mélange d'amour et de haine qu'il ressentait. Une potion explosive. Une bombe à retardement. Quand éclaterait-elle ? Quand craquerait-il devant Potter ? Et à cet instant-là, lui dirait t-il tout son amour ? Ou au contraire, lui balançerait t-il toute sa haine ?

Non, jamais l'amour, jamais. Ce serait la honte absolue. La déchéance. Le rejet. L'humiliation par Potter, sa vengeance... une vengeance cruelle mais que Draco méritait de subir pour être responsable de son handicap.

Finalement, c'était presque comme si, du jour au lendemain, Potter tombait amoureux de Voldemort, sans l'avoir voulu. C'était son ennemi, ce serait donc répugnant pour lui. Eh bien, Draco ressentait cela. Le destin, ou il ne savait quelle force plus puissante que lui, l'avait _forcé_ à éprouver _quelque chose_ pour Potter. Seulement _quelque chose_ bien sûr, pas d'amour... Cette idée serait vraiment ridicule d'ailleurs. Le Draco de sept ans l'était lui aussi. Heureusement, il avait mûri maintenant, il ne tomberait plus dans le piège du rêve au prince charmant.

-... Tu as raison, Blaise.

Et le blond prit une grande inspiration, et avoua qu'en effet, il ressentait quelque chose pour Potter. Il l'invita à s'asseoir à l'intérieur de la Tour, dans un bar, où des dizaines de familles conversaient sur les résolutions du nouvel an. Draco lui n'avait que celui de Potter dans la bouche. Partout sur lui.

Il lui raconta ses souvenirs, qu'il l'avait aimé enfant, que ses parents avaient refusé cet amour parce qu'ils étaient une famille de mangemort et que ce serait trahir le seigneur des ténèbres. Il lui raconta ses regrets d'avoir pousser Potter sur la route, sa douleur de le savoir si mal en point, si loin de lui. Puis l'excitation qu'il avait ressentie dans les coups, l'excitation d'une colère malsaine, sourde, qui bouillait en lui, comme si Potter était la cause de tous ses fléauts. Comme si en accusant Potter d'avoir ruiner sa vie ; il dévierait sa douleur et pourrait se reconstruire.

Il lui raconta même qu'il en voulait à Potter de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt au manoir, il y a deux ans, de ne pas l'avoir sauver avant que ces aurors ne l'endolorisent et ne le pénètrent indirectement (Draco refusait de parler de viol). Et que durant leur année de pseudo-amitié, il regrettait profondémment de ne pas avoir chercher à connaître le Gryffondor.

Il était 23h56 et Draco venait de vider son sac. Il en éprouva un bien inoui. Il n'y avait que Hermione qui savait tout ça. Hermione, sa soeur, son amie, sa confidente, sa sauveuse, sa mère... mais plus jamais sa sang-de-bourbe. Mais Hermione l'avait deviné et le blond ne lui avait jamais parlé clairement de Potter.

Perdu, les nerfs à vif et les yeux au bord des larmes, il demanda à Blaise ce qu'il devait faire. Parce que là, il ne savait vraiment plus du tout.

-Par Merlin, Draco... tu n'aurais jamais dû garder tout ça pour toi. Tu dois te confier, quand ça ne va pas, ça te fera du bien, déclara Blaise en sirotant son verre de sky. Je n'immaginais pas tout ça... Et tu te drogues toujours aux anxiolitiques ?

-Oui... Depuis ma thérapie à Saint Mangouste, j'ai guéri du miroir de Risèd, mais j'avais besoin d'une autre drogue pour oublier... la mort de mes parents...

-Tu vas commencer par arrêter d'en prendre, ou du moins diminuer les doses, déclara sèchement le black. Etre dépendant de ces merdes ne t'aidera pas ! Ca te fragilise davantage. Ensuite, pour Potter, tu vas lui demander pardon. Sinon tes remords te ruineront toute ta vie ! Et j'en ai rien à foutre de l'éventuelle réaction de Potter ! N'aie pas peur, c'est un Gryffy, incapable de faire du mal ces bêtes-là.

Draco rigola légèrement puis baissa les yeux, une boule dans la gorge. L'idée était tentante mais...

-Et comment je fais ça ? grimaça t-il. Je transplane chez les Weasley où il se tappe probablement la Weaslette dans la chambre, et je lance un « Bonne année ! Je voulais te dire pardon, mais maintenant tu peux reprendre ton activité ! Bye bye ! ».

-Rah, tu me saoûles Draco, il n'est plus avec Ginny ! Tu ne suis pas l'actualité ?

-Rien à foutre de la célébrité de Potter, grogna t-il de mauvaise fois en détournant les yeux.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense qu'il ne serait même pas capable de... Enfin, tu vois quoi... pouffa Blaise.

Draco fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non... Tu crois qu'il ne peut plus ...

-Bander ? Ben, c'est le cas pour certains paralysés je crois...

Blaise et Draco essayèrent de rester sérieux le plus longtemps possible mais ce fut impossible. Ils éclatèrent de rire si bien que le blond tappa la table plusieurs fois, manquant s'écrouler par terre.

-Tu t'immagines, la réaction des journaux, si le magnifique-splendide-éblouissant-sauveur-de-l'humanité ne pourrait plus polluer la terre de ses rejetons ? J'immagine le titre des journaux : « Tous les espoirs des fidèles du Saint Potter se voyent anéantis, notre planète ne verra malheureusement pas naître de petits élus que nous chérierons de tout notre coeur. », déclara solanellement Blaise, une main sur le coeur. « C'est la fin du monde ! »

Soudain, les gens du bar s'agitèrent et les plus impatients se précipitèrent dehors. Blaise et Draco sortirent, s'apperçevant que le compte à rebours du nouvel an venait de s'enclencher.

30...

Les champs élysés éclairés et tout ce bonheur coupa la respiration à Draco. Il se demanda ce que faisait Potter à cet instant-là.

-Blaise, comment lui demander pardon ? Tout de suite ? dit-il en lui secouant le bras.

25...

Blaise hésita une demi seconde et regarda autour de lui. Trop de moldus. Son regard s'illumina et il extirpa un papier vierge de sa poche et un stylo qu'il donna au blond.

20...

-Vite, écris « pardon » et fais-en un origami comme en troisième année. Souffle dessus et fais-le transplaner au Terrier !

Le blond le regarda bouche bée puis plia le papier et essaya d'en faire un petit oiseau potable, avec le peu de temps qu'il avait. Il ne restait plus que dix secondes quand il écrivit « Je suis désolé... Ps : Bonne année ».

4...

3...

Il le posa sur sa paume et ferma les yeux, pensant de toutes ses forces au fait que le papier transplane vers Potter. Il souffla dessus au « 1 » et l'oiseau de papier disparut, laissant derrière lui une traînée rouge.

* * *

**15 Janvier 2004.**

Dans un parc d'attraction londonien, une jeune femme enceinte au regard pétillant poussait un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant. Il s'agissait d'Hermione Granger et de son célèbre ami de toujours, Harry Potter. Harry portait des lunettes de soleil et une casquette afin de cacher son identité, car dès qu'il se montrait en public (et ces moments étaient rares, en fait) on lui demandait forcément un autographe ou on le montrait du doigt. Avec pitié. Avec compassion. Et le brun n'en pouvait plus.

C'était sans parler des journalistes qui espéraient toujours que l'ancien Gryffondor livre ses impressions à propos du mangemort et assasin Draco Malfoy. Le dernier titre en date de la Gazette du Sorcier avait été : « Harry Potter, le Survivant, refuse d'emmener en justice Draco Malfoy, celui qui l'a poussé sur la route en Août dernier. » Harry avait dû usé de son influence et battre des pieds et des mains pour que l'article soit retiré car ce dernier avait provoqué de violentes réactions chez les fans d'Harry Potter.

Ils n'étaient pas d'accord avec le fait que les Malfoy passent encore entre les mailles du filet et Harry avait entendu dire que Draco avait été humilié en public durant une de ses rares sorties avec Blaise Zabini. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais il paraissait que même en Australie, des sorciers haïssaient l'ancien Serpentard. Alors qu'ils sortaient manger dans un restaurant (Harry s'était immaginé Malfoy et Zabini ensemble allant à un dîner aux chandelles et étrangement, cette idée l'avait dégoûtée ) ; Malfoy aurait subi les insultes de plusieurs sorciers et on lui avait écrasé la tête dans une assiette.

Depuis Malfoy avait eu le nez fracturé. Hermione lui avait confié que Draco (comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler), son tendre ami, ne sortait désormais plus du tout de chez lui. Qu'il était agoraphobe. Mais Hary n'eut aucun mal à comprendre cela. Lui-même éprouvait un malaise à rester dehors, en contact avec la foule, car les gens l'effrayaient. Alors s'il avait été persécuté comme Malfoy (quoique lui l'était aussi, mais d'une autre manière), il aurait sûrement agi pareil.

-Harry ?

L'interpellé émergea de ses pensées et fixa son amie qui le regardait au dessus de lui, inquiète.

-Ca va ?

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui sourit-il. Mais pourquoi m'as tu emmené ici ?

-Regarde, dit-elle en désignant plusieurs enfants qui jouaient sur un manège. C'est pour eux que tu es là. Pour leur venir en aide.

-Une association caritative ? Demanda l'ancien auror, qui depuis qu'il était en arrêt maladie faisait beaucoup de visites dans ce genre d'endroits, usant de son image pour faire bouger les choses.

En réalité, c'était une des rares raisons qui le poussait à quitter le sombre Square Grimmaud. Hermione secoua la tête, en signe de négation.

-Non, Harry, ces enfants ont besoin de ton aide d'une façon différente cette fois. Tu te souviens du projet qui me tenait à coeur ? Je t'en ai parlé au nouvel an quand tu as reçu l'origami de Draco.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment étrange. Hermione et Ron étaient auprès de lui au Terrier et ils s'amusaient, autour de verres de champagne et de conversations joyeuses, les Weasley ayant le don de lui faire oublier sa paralysie. La jeune femme lui racontait qu'elle avait un projet important, un projet qui révolutionnerait le monde sorcier.

Un projet pour appuyer sa thèse de potionniste guérisseuse.

Et à ce moment là ; un petit oiseau de papier avait atteri sur ses jambes et il avait senti son coeur s'emballer en lisant ce mot... Juste un mot. Un mot qu'il avait attendu pendant six mois. _Pardon._

_-_Eh bien il est temps que je t'en parle concrètement.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration puis le laissa quelques minutes, le temps d'acheter des marrons chauds à elle et à Harry ; et s'assit sur un banc à côté de celui-ci.

-Alors voilà... En fait, ces enfants sont handicapés. Physiquement et mentalement.

Le regard triste du brun se perdit sur un petit garçon qui riait à côté des autres, lui aussi en fauteuil roulant. Ou sur la petite fille de dix ans qui n'arrivait pas à aligner trois mots cohérents et sur l'animatrice qui essayait de la comprendre avec patience.

-Ce sont des sorciers, même s'ils ont l'air de moldus. Ils ont tous été soigné à Saint Mangouste après de graves accidents ou à cause de maladies héréditaires ou non. Sauf que, comme tu le sais si bien, notre célèbre hôpital sorcier est le seul d'Angleterre et s'il travaille très bien ; pouvant aceuillir beaucoup de monde, ses salles pouvant s'élargir par magie, il n'a aucune aile de suivi des patients. Les moldus ont beaucoup de service dans ce genre-là.

-Des psychologues, des psychiatres et tout ça ?

-Oui. Il existe bien des psychomages mais les sorciers vont les voir de leur plein grès. Or chez les moldus ; dès qu'ils arrivent dans un hôpital, il y a un suivi gratuit et une aide psychologique de soutien. En fait, chez les sorciers, les enfants et même les adultes sont livrés au bon vouloir de leur famille. Alors j'ai eu une idée et j'en ai fait part au Ministre de la Magie... Et le fait d'être la femme de son fils m'a assez pistonnée je dois dire, fit Hermione avec sourire amusé. Cela dit, je ne doute pas que mon projet aurait été accepté. Je suis si intelligente, blagua la jeune fille.

Harry esquissa un sourire et l'invita à poursuivre ses explications qui l'intriguaient assez pour être honnête.

-Poudlard étant devenu une ruine depuis la Bataille, je trouvais cela dommage d'abandonner un endroit si puissant magiquement parlant et créée avec tant d'amour autrefois. Je pense que si nous en faisons un hôpital de suivi psychologique, une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique moldu mais pour sorciers ; la mémoire des fondateurs et de Dumbledore serait perpétrée. Solidarité et aide pour le bien-être d'un plus grand nombre.

-Poudlard ? Répéta Harry, abasourdi. Tu veux en faire un asile ?

-Pas un asile, soupira la jeune femme. Je suis sûre que tout le monde le verra ainsi. Non, pas un asile. Un lieu où les enfants malades pourront retrouver le bonheur, le sourire. Où ils seront assistés psychologiquement parlant et où ils auront des structures adaptées qui leur permettront une rééducation physique possible. Tu sais, Poudlard est un lieu malléable, mobile, regorgeant de magie. C'est l'endroit idéal. Et il y a un parc immense, un lac magnifique, une Salle sur Demande qui pourrait faire apparaître tout le matériel médical nécéssaire juste en claquant des doigts. Tu t'immagines, on n'aurait même pas besoin de financement ! Il y a même un jardin de botanique avec des plantes magiques aux propriétées thérapeutiques importantes et d'anciennes potions rares qui sont toujours entreposées dans les placards de Snape. Il suffit que le château soit rénové, qu'on y emploie le personnel compétent et Poudlard pourrait redevenir l'espoir pour ces enfants.

-Mais... Pourquoi pas le laisser en tant qu'établissement scolaire ?

-Harry, tu sais bien que plus personne n'enverrait ses enfants en cours à Poudlard. Il s'y est passé trop de choses et c'est l'école qui a fait naître Voldemort. Non, les gens ont une image trop dégradée de Poudlard et il faut qu'elle soit nouvelle, qu'elle les surprenne. Les travaux ont déjà commencé, la plupart du château n'étant que ruine et poussière.

Harry se souvenait parfaitement des murs qui explosaient et des salles en feu pendant la dernière grande bataille où il avait tué Voldemort. Il se souvenait aussi des corps entassés sur le sol, du sang, de la douleur et des larmes. Il ferma les yeux et s'obligea à respirer. Ne plus y penser. Ne plus y penser. Ce fut Hermione qui le ramena sur Terre.

- Et toi... hésita t-elle en regardant ailleurs. Toi, tu... Tu aurais un rôle à jouer dans tout ça. Oh, je t'en prie Harry, c'est un service d'amie que je te demande. Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé pendant toutes ces années où Ron et moi t'avons aider contre Voldemort.

Le brun sentit sa gorge se nouer et retint sa respiration. La jeune femme avait raison. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien demandé. Quel était donc ce grand service ? Il craignait le pire, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Tu as eu aussi un grave accident, et... tu n'es pas très bien en ce moment... Je veux dire, tu ne te sens pas au mieux de ta forme...

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux, comprenant lentement où son amie voulait en venir.

-Tu voudrais que j'aille à Poudlard ? Demanda t-il, la gorge sèche.

-Oh, Harry... Je ne te considère pas handicapé mentalement, je t'assure. Mais tu as juste besoin d'une aide psychologique, de soutien, pour t'aider à aller mieux. Tu ne te sens pas bien dans ton corps et dans ta tête, je le vois. Et moi et Ron on essaye de t'aider mais on est très occupés et on est pas souvent là pour toi. Et à part nous, tu n'as pas vraiment d'amis, tu t'isoles au Square et ça me fait de la peine. J'aimerais tellement que tu sortes, que tu sois épanoui.

-Il faut dire que j'ai les capacitées de me sentir bien dans mon corps, railla t-il.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-elle en baissant les yeux. Je m'y prends mal...

-Mais non, la rassura t-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Je ne connais pas plus douée que toi dans les relations humaines. Ron aurait été super maladroit à ta place. Continue s'il te plait. Qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait au juste ?

-Eh bien, tu retrouverais ton « chez soi » et tu pourrais y subir une thérapie. Quelqu'un s'occuperait de toi au moins, tu ne serais pas seul. Et puis, on m'a promis de valider mon projet seulement si j'apportais la preuve qu'il était efficace et j'ai besoin de montrer des résultats concrets. Il me faut quelqu'un prêt à tenter l'expérience.

-Je ne suis pas malade, souffla Harry, sentant son coeur le picoter. Contrairement à ce que les gens croient. J'essaye de me reconstruire, petit à petit, mais il me faut du temps.

-Harry, tu ne seras pas considéré comme un malade, je te le promets, dit-elle en lui prenant la main et en plongeant les yeux dans son regard vert, émue. Je te considère comme un frère, un frère que je veux rendre heureux. Et... il y a une autre personne que j'aimerais rendre heureuse aussi, souffla t-elle en serrant plus fort sa main, stressée comme jamais. Je le considère comme un frère aussi et la vie ne lui a pas fait de cadeaux. Comme toi. Ensemble, je pense que vous pourrez vous reconstruire tous les deux à Poudlard.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Harry, son mauvais pressentiment se renforçant soudain.

-Quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi comme tu as besoin de lui. Quelqu'un qui t'est lié.

-Non, murmura le brun en secouant la tête. Non... Il ne voudra jamais... Pas Malfoy merde... Pourquoi tu veux me cloîtrer avec Malfoy ? Il est responsable de mon malheur 'Mione !

-Enfin Harry ! Ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama la future maman en se levant brusquemment, les poings serrés. Tu étais malheureux bien avant que Draco ne soit responsable de ton accident. Tu as toujours été malheureux depuis Poudlard même. Même avant que tu ne sauves Draco au manoir après la guerre, tu n'allais pas bien. Reconnais-le et arrête de rejeter la faute sur Draco. Il est humain bon sang, il a le droit à l'erreur et il en a fait quand il était gosse. Maintenant, il a changé. Il tente de se faire pardonner. Et toi, tu n'as même pas répondu à son oiseau...

- « Il a changé ». N'est-ce pas ce que tu me disais avant que Malfoy ne me pousse sur la route ? Avant qu'il ne déverse son robinet de haine sur moi ? Pourtant à cette époque il me mentait, il était encore un salaud qui profitait de ma pseudo-amitié. Et tu lui faisais confiance. Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas la même chose maintenant ? Qu'il ne va pas m'enfoncer un couteau dans le dos durant notre séjour à Poudlard ?

Hermione soupira et se rassit, suppliant le Dieu de la Patience de lui venir en aide. Elle parla d'une voix adoucie.

-Il a failli tuer quelqu'un. Il t'a vu écrasé sur la route. Ca perturberait et changerait n'importe qui. De plus, Draco avait vraiment changé à cette époque là, son attitude dédaigneuse n'était vouée qu'à toi, à cause de votre haine. Il a tiré un trait sur ça, crois-moi. Et quant au fait de savoir si Draco acceptera une cure à Poudlard en vivant seulement avec toi ; eh bien sache qu'il a déjà accepté pour des motivations qui lui sont propres. Tout dépend de toi maintenant... Reste à savoir si tu es prêt à changer ton futur et à bâtir un nouveau futur, avec l'aide de celui qui a en partie démoli ton passé.

Plus aucun son ne sortit des lèvres du Survivant, encore trop choqué par cette proposition.

Il avala un marron, son regard tombant sur les enfants excités qui jouaient dans le parc d'attraction. Ils avaient des visages heureux malgré leur handicap. Il se demanda quand allait-il retrouver le sourire lui aussi. Il se demanda si Malfoy pouvait le lui rendre et une boule lui serra l'estomac.

Quelque part, il avait envie que Draco Malfoy réussisse cet exploit.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu la note en début de chapitre, je m'excuse encore de cette longue absence. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre vous a plu, je ne le trouve pas terrible, mais bon. J'arrive enfin à placer la base de la fic : c'est-à-dire Harry et Draco seuls ensemble à Poudlard !**

**Les RAR sont enfin faites. Et comme je le disais au chapitre précédent, même un « j'aime » fait toujours plaisir alors n'hésitez pas à reviewer !**

**Bisous.**


	5. Premiers contacts

**¤ NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR ¤**

**(Neuf ans et un fauteuil roulant)**

_**Couple : **_Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

_**Rating :**_M ! Il faut que je mette un **warning** à cette fiction car elle est parfois un peu dure. Présence de sexe, parfois de violences, et pour les âmes sensibles n'aimant pas le drame... partez haha. De plus, il s'agit d'un slash, donc une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes, donc vous êtes prévenus. Je me décharge de toutes responsabilitées.

_**Notes : **_Cette fic **fait suite au 7ème tome** donc il y a forcément des **spoilers**. Elle se situe **avant l'épilogue**... que vous pouvez oublier. Ma première HPDM que je dédie à Hi.ka.ri Tsukiyo, je t'adore grande puce, j'espère que ce cadeau te plaira.

* * *

**Chapitre IV : Premiers contacts**

Draco s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses.

Il avait immaginé tout un tas de réactions qu'auraient pu avoir Potter en le voyant.

De la haine dans ses beaux yeux verts, de la tristesse, de la peur... ou un je-ne-sais-quoi d'autre.

Mais _ça_, c'était tout simplement impensable. De la part d'un Gryffondor... De la part de Potter ! Inadmissible. Comment le héros du monde sorcier, celui qui avait plus de courage que toute la planète entière avait-il pu... fuir ?

Draco en avait perdu sa langue. La veille, il s'était immaginé tout un discours. Il s'efforçait à être gentil devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Il se disait que s'il devait vivre cloîtré avec Potter pendant une durée indéterminée à Poudlard, autant que les choses se passent bien. Et puis il en avait envie.

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pensé que Potter partirait à toutes jambes. Ou plutôt, en poussant son fauteuil comme un dératé, sous le regard ébahi d'Hermione. Draco s'était senti blessé mais n'avait rien dit... Il trouvait déjà le fait que Potter accepte de vivre près de lui était un progrès en soi.

-Il... il est encore un peu perturbé je crois, avait essayé de justifier sa meilleure amie avec un pauvre sourire.

Le blond avait hôché la tête, cachant sa déception. Que s'était-il immaginé ? Que Potter allait lui sauter dans les bras ? C'était lui qui l'avait poussé sur la route tout de même ! Son _assassin_ comme disaient les autres !

Harry quant à lui faisait tourner les roues de sa chaise sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il avait ainsi quitté la Grande Salle, parcouru toute une aile entière du château et était arrivé devant un pan de mur effondré. Une partie en reconstruction du château.

Celle où Fred était mort... Et il se souvint des sanglots de George, de la peine de Ron, de sa propre douleur. Il eut envie de pleurer, son coeur se comprimait dans sa cage thoracique. C'était horrible. Comment avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'immaginer revivre ici ? L'endroit de tous ses cauchemars ?

Et comment avait-il pensé être capable de _le _revoir ? Lui qui s'était promis de rester digne... De faire semblant qu'il allait bien, que l'accident n'était que du passé. Il ne voulait pas que Malfoy se moque de lui et maintenant c'était sûrement raté. En l'apperçevant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détaler.

Il avait peur...

Peur parce qu'il le trouvait encore plus beau, plus attirant qu'auparavant.

Peur parce que ce n'était pas normal.

Il aurait dû être dégoûté...

* * *

-Allons Monsieur Malfoy, tenez-vous tranquille !

Draco jeta un regard daidaigneux à l'infirmière Pomfresh. Celle-ci semblait indignée tandis qu'elle serrait étroitement dans ses mains le bras fin du Serpentard.

-Il ne s'agit que d'un simple prise de sang, expliqua t-elle.

-J'ai horreur des piqures et je n'en ai pas besoin ! grimaça t-il. Je croyais que j'étais ici pour guérir _psychologiquement_, pas pour qu'on me fasse un bilan santé tous les jours !

-Pourtant vous en auriez bien besoin, répliqua t-elle sèchement. Vous pesez seulement 59 kg pour 1mètre79. C'est bien peu. Et vous avez des cernes à faire peur Monsieur Malfoy, je suppose que vous ne dormez pas beaucoup...

-C'est psychologique ! cracha t-il énervé. Oui je ne vais pas bien dans ma tête et c'est pour ça que je suis là. Maintenant est-ce que je peux retourner dans ma chambre ? Je dois ranger mes...

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le blond se tendit. Pour l'instant, il n'y avaient que trois personnes dans ce maudit château car le personnel médical qu'avait embauché Hermione ne devait emménager que la semaine suivante. Ce ne pouvait donc être que...

-Monsieur Potter, fit l'infirmière avec un large sourire en tirant le rideau derrière lequel se cachait Draco. Cela fait bien longtemps... Vous avez l'air en forme !

-J'essaye, dit le Gryffondor avec un faible sourire.

-Puisque vous êtes là, asseyez-vous auprès de M.Malfoy, je dois vous faire une analyse de routine.

Mme Pomfresh tira le rideau blanc et Harry put voir son ancien ennemi se recroqueviller sur lui-même, évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Toute la journée, le brun avait tenté de l'éviter en restant bien enfermé dans sa nouvelle chambre (il avait récupéré celle de préfet en chef des Gryffondor, même s'il se sentait bien seul là-bas, c'était sa maison). Harry se mordit la lèvre à la vue de Draco Malfoy et tenta de calmer les pulsations de son coeur.

L'infirmière esquissa un mince sourire avant de poser une main sur le bras des deux jeunes hommes, les faisant légèrement sursauter.

-Harry, Draco... Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé. Je me souviens encore lorsque vous étiez gamins, toutes ces fois où l'un de vous deux sortait d'un match de Quidditch avec un bras cassé ou des os à ressouder. Je me souviens de deux petits garçons de onze ans qui se coursaient sur un balai, si innocents. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?

A cette question, Harry et Draco détournèrent le regard dans les directions opposées, mals à l'aise. Depuis quand cette vielle peau faisait dans le rayon de la psychologie ? Songea Draco avec agacement. Cela ne la regardait pas !

-Je vous demande, moi, si vous avez une vie sexuelle ?

Si Madame Pomfresh parut choquée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Les lèvres d'Harry quant à elles trahirent un léger tressautement, signe qu'il retenait difficilement un sourire. Pompom avec un homme en train de... Non, il ne valait mieux ne pas y penser.

Malfoy lui jeta un drôle de regard et ce n'est qu'à ce momen-là qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait pas suivi la conversation.

-...Monsieur Potter, je vous disais de vous mettre sur ce lit à côté de M.Malfoy. Je dois vous allonger.

-Je..., bégaya Harry, se sentant honteux comme à chaque fois qu'il disait ça. J'ai besoin d'aide... pour me hisser... D'habitude les lits sont moins hauts...

Alors que Madame Pomfresh s'apprêtait à l'aider, Malfoy la devança, attrapa les deux bras d'Harry ignorant son regard choqué et le força à se tenir droit sur ses jambes. Celles-ci falgeolèrent un peu et avant que Harry ne s'écroule, il sentit un bras s'emparer de sa taille et l'autre de ses genoux. Malfoy le souleva non sans grimacer et le posa doucement sur le lit.

Le brun le fixa abasourdi tandis que Malfoy reculait, gêné.

-Désolé..., murmura t-il avant de se détourner pour sortir précipitemment.

Draco referma la porte derrière lui, troublé.

Que lui avait-il pris ? Il avait fait ça sur le coup d'une impulsion... Il en avait eu envie. Le porter dans ses bras. L'aider dans sa souffrance. Draco secoua la tête, c'était uniquement parce qu'il se sentait coupable qu'il agissait ainsi. Pour rien d'autre.

Harry de son côté poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

Il ne voulait pas de la pitié du blond ni de sa charité.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent et Harry se demandait sérieusement s'il avait bien fait d'accepter de vivre à Poudlard. Il se sentait plus seul que jamais dans ce château désert et il avait eu largement le temps d'installer ses affaires.

Evidemment, il aurait pu se promener pour s'occuper. Toutefois il n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait encore quelque chose en lui qui lui hurlait de ne pas le faire, car chaque lieu était raccroché à un souvenir passé. Et ça lui faisait mal. Lui qui avait voulu enterrer Poudlard se retrouvait les pieds dans la tombe.

L'infirmière avait dû quitter le château pour le reste de la semaine car elle était occupée à prodiguer des soins et elle lui avait vivement conseillé de parler à Malfoy. Cependant Harry ne voulait pas... Pas pour l'instant. Pour lui dire quoi ? A leur stade, les mots étaient inutiles. Déplacés.

C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dénué de toute aide et il avait réalisé le lendemain de son arrivée que son handicap risquait de mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve. En effet; depuis son accident, il avait été aidé à l'hôpital pour se laver, ensuite il avait vécu au Terrier et Ron était toujours là pour ça.

La honte qu'il ressentait à chaque fois d'être si dépendant des autres, même dans sa toilette, était toujours présente, vive. Il avait souvent l'impression d'être un poid et c'est pourquoi il serrait les poings et contenait sa rage. Il prenait tout sur lui avec courage. Même s'il devait faire tous les efforts du monde pour y arriver...

Pour prendre sa douche, le deuxième jour, Harry avait dû faire des acrobaties pour réussir à enlever son pantalon. Il s'était ensuite relevé grâce à la force de ses bras, et ne parvenant pas à tenir en équilibre, il s'était laissé tomber sur le carrelage glacé de la cabine de douche. La chute avait été un peu douloureuse mais il avait serré les dents et endurré.

Il s'était lavé les jambes molles étendues devant lui, parterre. Pour se relever, il avait dû redoubler de force pour se hisser sur le fauteuil avec les bras. En tout, il y avait passé pas moins d'une heure et demi. Mais sa seule autre option était complètement inenvisageable... Demander de l'aide à Malfoy pour se laver, et puis quoi encore ?

Et puis il n'allait pas déranger Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis de toujours. Pour une fois qu'ils avaient droit au bonheur.

Au matin du quatrième jour, fatigué de passer ses journées à dormir et à ruminer ; l'ancien Gryffondor eut réellement l'envie de s'aérer et sortit de son dortoir, priant pour ne pas croiser Malfoy faisant une promenade de santé.

Il avait bien vu que physiquement Malfoy était loin d'être au mieux de sa forme et il se doutait que le fait d'être traité d'assasin par le monde entier ainsi qu'avoir été violé deux ans plus tôt n'était pas pour rien dans son état de santé.

Cependant prendre de ses nouvelles comme s'il ne s'était rien passé... Comme si Malfoy ne lui avait pas dit toutes ces choses ce soir-là... Non, c'était impossible.

Il crut halluciner lorsqu'il le vit à la bibliothèque, plongé dans un bouquin, l'air si calme, avec ses lunettes de vue qui lui donnaient un air intello. Depuis quand le blond portait-il des lunettes ?

Draco avait entendu un bruit et malheureusement pour lui, son regard avait croisé le sien avant qu'il n'eut le temps de s'enfuir en roulant à toute vitesse.

-Mal...Malfoy, bégaya t-il en rougissant.

Réalisant cette étrange réaction physique, Harry se sentit honteux comme jamais et ses joues prirent feu violemment. Il baissa les yeux et serra les accoudoirs de son fauteuil en s'efforçant de ne pas déglutir.

C'était horrible... Ce malaise... Pourtant, il en avait parlé avec la psy ! Elle lui avait dit qu'il ne devait pas se sentir gêné la prochaine fois qu'il rencontrerait son « agresseur ». Qu'ils devraient parlé comme des gens civilisés. Et lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette réaction stupide. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Il était en train de se couvrir de ridicule.

-Potter, répliqua le blond affichant un rictus méprisant sur les lèvres. Ton accident aurait-il également endommagé ta capacité déjà limitée à parler correctement ?

Harry crut qu'un plomb lui tombait dans l'estomac.

Malfoy se foutait de lui ! Après ce qu'il lui avait fait ! Il osait ! Et pourquoi avait-il fait semblant d'être gentil à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi l'avait-il porté ? Mais bon sang, sur quel pied dansait ce mec ?!

-Tu n'es qu'un connard, s'emporta t-il en le fixant d'un regard noir. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de vivre avec moi ? Pour me rabaisser dès qu'on est seuls ? Comme ça devant tout le monde tu pourras te faire passer pour quelqu'un de bien et par derrière tu m'enverras valdinguer avec les voitures et les camions c'est ça ?

Harry crut voir un voile de tristesse passer dans les yeux gris mais il dut rêver car pas moins d'une seconde plus tard, le sourire de Malfoy s'élargissait de plus en plus, comme s'il s'amusait.

-Les raisons qui m'ont convaincu de vivre ici ne te regardent pas, déclara t-il tranquillement en allant quitter son livre sur une étagère.

-Comment peux-tu faire comme si de rien n'était ?

-Les apparences Potter, les apparences. Je suis quelqu'un de très sensible, je ne suis pas un connard contrairement à ce que tu penses. Je... j'ai agis méchamment pour me protéger, c'est tout. Je suis désolé d'accord, soupira Malfoy tandis qu'Harry écarquillait grand les yeux. Partons sur de bonnes bases tu veux ? Si on doit se croiser à Poudlard autant qu'on évite de s'entretuer, rigola t-il nerveusement.

-Je ne te promets rien Malfoy, concéda Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je ne te fais pas confiance, si j'ai accepté c'est seulement pour Hermione. Mais je t'en prie, explique-moi ce que le grand méchant Sauveur a pu faire pour que tu aies besoin de te protéger...

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il vit le blond tomber de haut. Eh oui, il avait capté cette information. Il n'était pas si bête.

-Alors ?

-Rien, jeta glacialement Malfoy en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Fous-moi la paix avec ça et va te ballader !

-Et là, tu te protèges encore c'est ça ? Tu vois, je ne suis pas handicapé de la parole à ton grand damn, sourit le brun en voyant Malfoy blêmir, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Tu as encore quelque chose à me reprocher ? Tu es apparement la personne qui me trouve le plus de tords si j'en juge tout ce que tu m'as dit le soir de l'accident... Vide ton sac maintenant, histoire que la prochaine fois que tu aies besoin de le vider, tu ne me coupes pas les jambes avec.

-Arrête, murmura le bond sans le regarder. Arrête...

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'éviter la conversation. Ca fait plus de six mois que c'est arrivé, il faut en parler.

-Pas envie Potter ? Mais qui a fuit en pissant dans son froc en me voyant hein ?! hurla Malfoy en se détournant, une expression illisible dans les yeux gris. Qui n'a pas répondu à mon origami ? Qui a rougi de dégoût en m'apperçevant dans la bibliothèque ?

A mesure qu'il parlait, l'ancien Serpentard s'était approché d'un pas dynamique et il posa ses deux mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, regardant Harry droit dans les yeux. Ce dernier frissona. Cette lueur... Il y avait tant de tristesse et de rage...

-Dé... Dégoût ? Bégaya t-il peu intelligemment, perturbé par leur proximité.

-Dégoût, tout à fait Potter, je te répugne ! Tu rougis de honte bordel ! Tu ne contrôles plus tes réactions quand je suis là ! Tu t'immagines que ça me fait plaisir ? Bon sang, mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! J'ai honte moi aussi, je me sens mal à un point que tu ne peux l'immaginer ! Je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Je ne suis pas Voldemort !

Draco reprit son souffle difficilement, se retenant de pleurer. Toute sa culpabilité remontait en lui comme un magma en fusion et il avait envie de faire comprendre à Potter qu'il était désolé. Qu'il ne l'avait pas voulu... En plus son coeur battait si vite en regardant Potter, comme lorsqu'il l'aimait enfant. Ce n'était pas normal et il n'aimait pas ça.

Harry quant à lui n'était pas mieux. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévorer les lèvres du blond, d'observer sa respiration rapide. Il avait même un léger grain de beauté sur le comissure droite... Il se rappela alors toutes les fois où il avait trouvé Malfoy attirant, si troublant.

Quand il le poursuivait en sixième année. Bien après la chute de Voldemort, quand il le poursuivait encore en tant qu'Auror. Et même maintenant, avec la peau sur les os le blond lui plaisait. L'attirait... comme un aimant. Et comme avec une attirance magnétique, Harry ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux et d'effleurer sa bouche avec la sienne.

Le souffle de Draco se figea et ce dernier agrandit les yeux de stupeur. Au moment où il allait répondre au baiser, se maudissant pour en avoir envie ; Potter se recula et s'enfonça dans son siège, puis fit tourner ses roues et s'apprêta à sortir, dos à son ennemi.

-Tu vois, si tu m'aurais répugné, je n'aurais pas fait ça. Tu t'es trompé Malfoy, j'ai juste besoin de temps... Laisse-moi le temps de digérer les choses...

-Po-Potter ! Murmura Draco en avaçant d'un pas, les poings serrés. Je... je sais pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu au nouvel an... Un vulgaire papier, ça ne pardonne rien hein ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Draco se rappela ce que lui avait dit Blaise.

-Je te demande pardon... Je suis _sincèrement_ désolé... Je n'ai jamais voulu ce qui s'est passé. Tu m'as sauvé de la Salle sur Demande en feu pendant la Bataille et moi la seule chose que je fasse pour te remercier c'est te rendre paraplégique. J'ai une double dette envers toi.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il pleurait mais il se félicita pour réussir à parler d'une voix où son trouble ne transparaissait pas :

-...Merci.

* * *

Il s'écoula moins d'une semaine avant que la psychologue qu'avait employée Hermione n'arrive à Poudlard, rompant enfin la solitude d'Harry qui croisait très rarement Malfoy. A vrai dire, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis l'épisode de la bibliothèque. A croire qu'ils s'évitaient.

Le gryffondor ne fut cependant que peu emballé par l'arrivée de la jeune femme car pour lui, s'entretenir avec une psy, c'était reconnaître qu'il avait un problème. Et le brun n'avait accepté de venir ici que pour faire plaisir à Hermione... pas parce qu'il était dérangé du cerveau.

Harry prit donc place en face de l'inconnue qui était assez jolie d'ailleurs. Une rouquine aux yeux bleus pétillants et possédant des formes agréables. Intérieurement, l'idée d'être attiré par une femme le rassura sur son hétérosexualité qui semblait être intacte.

-M. Potter, fit-elle en ouvrant un dossier sur son bureau et en le fixant intensément. Je vous écoute.

Le brun, décontenancé, cligna des yeux. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui donnerait des médicaments ou qu'elle lui sortirait un savon selon lequel «_ une expérience telle que la sienne était forcément traumatisante_ » mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela.

-De quoi voulez-vous parler aujourd'hui ?

Harry gigota, mal à l'aise. Et s'il demandait de partir ? Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune envie d'étaler sa vie ni ses sentiments à une parfaite étrangère. Il ne le faisait pas avec ses propres amis alors avec elle...

-Selon Hermione, il paraît que je ressemble à une certaine Ginny. Vous trouvez ?

-Heu..., répondit franchement Harry, réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Un peu, oui.

-C'est la soeur de votre meilleur ami, si je ne me trompe. Parlez-moi d'elle.

Le brun soupira mais quelque part, il fut rassuré qu'on ne le force pas à parler de son accident ou de Malfoy. Avec un brin de nostalgie, il se mit à narrer sa rencontre avec la rousse, comment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui et lui aussi à son tour en sixième année, la guerre qui les avait séparé, et comment ils s'étaient remis en couple ensemble.

Mais maintenant... Harry s'arrêta dans son récit, grimaçant.

-Vous l'aimez toujours ? demanda la psychologue.

-Je...je ne sais pas. On a eu beaucoup de problèmes tous les deux et on a mal géré la fin de la guerre. Je lui reproche tellement de choses que je ne sais même plus où en sont mes sentiments. De plus je...

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se demandant s'il pouvait parler de _ça_. Après tout, il n'avait encore pu évoquer le sujet avec personne et vider son sac lui ferait peut-être du bien.

-Je crois que je suis gay...souffla t-il en détournant le regard.

-Vous croyez ? s'étonna la jeune femme. Vous n'en êtes pas sûr ?

-Pas vraiment, non. Ginny m'énervait tellement que je n'arrivais plus à la désirer, c'est comme si un feu s'était éteint. Toutefois je regarde encore les jolies filles...

-Vous pouvez être bisexuel, monsieur Potter. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Ce qui m'étonne c'est que vous semblez perdu à ce niveau-là. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait douter ? Avez-vous déjà essayer d'être avec un homme ?

Là était justement le problème. Harry n'avait pas essayé d'être avec un homme, et il n'en avait pas l'intention. C'était trop.. bizarre. Parfois, il se demandait même d'où venaient ses doutes, lui qui n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre chose pour un garçon et s'était toujours senti cent pour cent hétéro.

Etait-il possible de découvrir son homosexualité si tard, comme dans les films ? L'ancien gryffondor doutait sérieusement... Secouant la tête en signe de négation, Harry souffla un grand coup et essaya de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

-Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais désiré un homme...

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ses cuisses, soudain très interessantes. Voilà, c'était dit. La psy devait le prendre pour un fou maintenant.

-Alors d'où viennent vos doutes dans ce cas ? essaya de comprendre patiemment la jeune femme.

-Il... il y a un homme, dit-il nerveusement en se triturant les ongles, qui m'a fait... hm... _quelque chose,_ que j'ai beaucoup apprécié...

-Une chose d'ordre sexuel ?

Harry hôcha la tête, resongeant à l'incroyable fellation de Wyatt Taylor. C'était le soir de son accident, juste avant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris mais il avait juste eu envie d'essayer ça avec un homme. Ce jour-là il avait détaillé quelques hommes dans la rue et il s'était convaincu que le spectacle lui plaisait. Avec du recul, Harry n'en était plus si sûr...

Sur le coup, il avait été pris d'une impulsion, et comme chaque fois que ce côté de sa personnalité ressortait ; Harry était prêt à tout pour les assouvir. Il avait un souvenir cependant très gênant : il avait comparé les hommes à Malfoy. Et dans la bibliothèque, il avait pensé qu'il était _beau._

En réalité, Malfoy était le seul homme qui l'attirait physiquement mais pour lui cette réalité était simplement impossible.

-Selon cette « chose », cela aurait pu très bien être une femme qui vous procure la caresse. Est-ce que les femmes peuvent faire ce genre de choses ?

Comprenant où voulait en venir la psychologue, Harry se sentit perdre pied. Oui, n'importe qui aurait pu lui faire ça à part Wyatt.

-La question est de savoir pourquoi vous avez choisi un homme plutôt qu'une femme pour faire cette chose. Pensiez-vous à quelqu'un à ce moment-là...?

Fouillant dans sa mémoire, Harry se rappela ses jambes hâlées butant contre le bureau derrière lui, le pantalon sur les chevilles. Il se rappela de son empressement à subir les caresses de Wyatt, un journaliste qui lui faisait des avances depuis bien longtemps. Il se remémora avec plus de difficultées ses mains plongées dans la chevelure blonde de l'homme et ses pensées étaient tournées vers... Malfoy.

Horrifié, Harry sentit son coeur battre plus rapidement puis tenta de se calmer. D'accord il avait pensé à son ennemi à ce moment-là mais c'étaient des pensées de haine. Il se disait combien il détestait Malfoy et les caresses buccales de Wyatt devenaient de plus en plus meilleures sur son sexe. Il se disait que Malfoy était un salopard et que son amitié n'était sûrement qu'hypocrisie, et il gémissait tandis que les succions se faisaient plus rapides.

Il aurait pu penser à Malfoy en jouissant mais Hermione et Ron étaient entrés dans la chambre juste avant.

-Oui, souffla t-il. Mais je ne pensais pas à lui sexuellement parlant (Harry frissona à cette pensée). J'étais en train de le haïr dans ma tête.

La psychologue écarquilla doucement les yeux, plutôt surprise de la révélation du jeune homme. Depuis quand un hétéro allait baiser un homme en pensant à quelqu'un qu'il détestait ? Harry Potter lui semblait franchement perturbé.

Un petit hibou sortit de l'horloge accrochée sur le mur, annonçant ainsi la fin de la séance. Le brun soupira de soulagement et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque la voix de la jeune femme le héla.

-M. Potter, pourquoi n'essayerez-vous pas une relation sérieuse avec cet homme ? Je parle bien sûr de celui qui vous a fait cette _chose_, précisa t-elle. Si vous ne le désirez pas, vous serez certain quant à votre bord sexuel. Et puis... vous m'avez l'air bien seul dans ce château.

Harry hôcha vaguement la tête et sortit de la salle, poussant son fauteuil.

Sortir avec Taylor ? C'était une idée... De plus, il était sûr que le journaliste n'aurait rien contre, au vu de la façon dont il s'était inquiété quand il avait appris qu'Harry était devenu paraplégique.

Il stoppa net en apperçevant Malfoy adossé contre le mur en face, semblant perdu dans ses pensées.

Harry repensa à ce qu'il avait dit à la psy...

_Oui. Mais je ne pensais pas à lui sexuellement parlant. J'étais en train de le haïr dans ma tête._

Même pour jouir il avait besoin de Malfoy maintenant. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il allait sérieusement falloir qu'il règle son problème avec l'ancien serpentard, car ce dernier lui bouffait la vie.

Et c'était comme ça depuis ses onze ans...

Il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'anormal entre eux.

* * *

A la fin de la deuxième semaine à Poudlard, Harry se sentait nettement mieux.

Il avait sympathisé avec la psy et elle était toujours d'une bonne écoute. Ils ne parlaient cependant pas de son éventuelle homosexualité car le brun avait promis de revoir Wyatt et d'essayer une relation avec le jeune homme.

Ils avaient passé en revue son enfance dans le placard à balais, les Dursley, les affrontements contre Voldemort, toutefois Harry évitait toujours soigneusement de parler de Malfoy.

La rouquine savait qu'ils se connaissaient puisqu'elle suivait également Malfoy dans ses séances de psychologie ; et il était impossible qu'elle ne sache pas leur relation _victime-assassin _qui avait fait les premiers titres dans les journaux depuis août.

Durant la troisième semaine, Wyatt vint souvent à Poudlard et Harry appréçia grandement sa compagnie, découvrant un homme avec beaucoup d'humour et très attentioné. Il ne s'était plus fait « beau » pour quelqu'un depuis longtemps et essayait de se persuader que Wyatt pouvait être autre chose qu'un bon ami.

Ayant marre de douter sur son désir, et ne souhaitant pas faire attendre le journaliste plus longtemps ; à la fin du mois il invita Wyatt dans sa chambre et s'allongea avec précaution sur son lit, s'aidant de ses bras.

-Merci de ne pas avoir pitié... déclara t-il souriant, ravi que le journaliste ne s'empresse pas de l'aider comme si paraplégique était synonyme d'handicapé.

-De rien Harry.

Le brun sentit son coeur s'emballer, conscient que ce qui allait suivre n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait toujours fait avec Ginny (sa seule expérience sexuelle d'ailleurs...).

Ses yeux verts trahirent son inquiétude et Wyatt s'assit près de lui, prenant tendrement sa main dans la sienne.

-Tu vas bien ?

Le brun hôcha fébrilement la tête puis prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à retirer son t-shirt sous le regard ébahi du journaliste. Puis il posa ses mains sur sa propre braguette et la dézippa, mais faire descendre le pantalon le long de ses jambes était une autre paire de manches.

-Là, je veux bien que tu m'aides, rigola t-il nerveusement.

-Ha...Harry ? Tu es sûr ? demanda fébrilement Wyatt, qui était définitivement tombé amoureux du sauveur du monde sorcier (il avait eu le coup de foudre lors de sa première interview il y a quelques années).

-Oui...Embrasse-moi, murmura t-il en effleurant ses lèvres.

Il plongea dans deux yeux noisettes brillants de désir et de douceur et une bouche s'empara de la sienne, indéniablement masculine. Elle était tendre malgré ça et même si c'était étrange avec un homme, ce n'était pas non plus désagréable. Il se rappela lorsqu'il avait effleuré les lèvres de Malfoy dans la bibliothèque mais chassa bien vite ce souvenir de ses pensées.

La langue qui venait de s'insinuer entre ses lèvres le surprit mais Harry se laissa faire, sans protester. Le baiser était bon... Il se sentait aimé, il sentait la chaleur de quelqu'un, l'impression de briser cette solitude qui l'opprimait même dans les bras de Ginny.

Il guida alors les mains de Wyatt vers son boxer pour lui signifier qu'il était prêt à plus, même s'il n'arrivait pas encore à avoir une érection. Cela allait venir, il en était sûr...

La porte claqua soudain brutalement et Malfoy apparut, une colère sans nom vrillant ses yeux gris.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous Potter ! s'exclama t-il en tirant le journaliste en arrière.

Harry se redressa, un peu sonné, et Wyatt s'éclipsa sous le regard noir de l'ancien serpentard, préférant les laisser seuls. Le grand blond avait l'air furibond...

-Est-ce que tu es débile ? cracha Malfoy en le dévisageant de haut en bas, du dégoût dans la voix.

Les yeux verts se voilèrent d'incompréhension et de douleur.

-Encore une de tes autres faces Malfoy ? Tu me demandes pardon, tu m'ignores et ensuite tu reviens à la charge c'est ça ? Casse-toi, se ressaisit Harry en cachant son boxer à l'aide de son pantalon. Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre !!

Malfoy se tendit avant de soupirer, l'air las.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour t'insulter... Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend de coucher avec un journaliste ? Tu veux que tout le monde sache où je suis ?

-Pardon ? hallucina l'ancien gryffondor, perdu.

-Parfaitement Potter. Aux dernières nouvelles je suis toujours menacé par tes fans qui n'ont pas supporté ce que je t'ai fait et pour te raffraîchir la mémoire, j'ai également l'ODAM aux trousses. Tu te souviens, la gentille organisation d'aurors qui veulent punir les méchants mangemorts et qui m'ont...

Malfoy s'interrompit et détourna les yeux, honteux.

-Peu importe, murmura t-il. Il est hors de question que le projet Poudlard soit dévoilé et qu'on découvre que j'y ai trouvé asile.

Harry avait failli s'attendrir lorsqu'il avait entendu le blond parler de son viol cependant la suite le refroidit instantanément. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa colère était si grande...

-Asile ? siffla t-il entre ses dents. C'est pour ça que tu m'évites, t'en as rien à foutre de l'idée d'Hermione, se « reconstruire ensemble ». Tout ce que tu veux c'est un endroit pépère où tu seras protégé. Tu es toujours aussi lâche Malfoy ! Dégage maintenant !

-Ne me traite pas de lâche ! Tu n'es pas mieux dans ton genre Potter. Toi aussi tu m'évites, alors ne repose pas la faute sur moi.

Les paroles du blond lui faisaient mal parce qu'elles étaient vraies...

-Envoie toi en l'air qui tu veux Potter, mais évite les journalistes. Immagine qu'il déballe vos ébats sexuels dans les journaux, tu seras content après ?

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Malfoy mais je baise avec qui je veux et maintenant DEGAGE !!

La voix d'Harry était étrangement partie dans les aigues et Malfoy sursauta, choqué. La haine dans les yeux verts lui déchira le coeur et le blond recula, fébrile.

Sa main trouva la poignée derrière lui et il l'ouvrit avant de sortir précipitemment, le souffle coupé. Il extirpa des cachets blancs de sa poche et se précipita vers les toilettes pour les avaler.

Dans sa chambre, Harry craquait, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il était à bout de nerfs.

Et peut-être que, finalement, il allait beaucoup moins bien qu'il ne le disait...

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Et voilaa, vous y êtes arrivé ! Bravo pour votre courage XD. Encore un peu de courage pour écrire une review ?**

**Je voulais préciser que je ne connais pas grand chose de la paraplégie alors je suis désolée si j'aborde ce sujet de façon banale, j'en avais juste besoin pour l'histoire.**

**Un merci aux anonymes _Aranis, chichi.98 et Harry-Draco-forever!_ pour leurs reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur.**

**Bisous à tous, je vous aiiime !**

**Pady.**


	6. Désirs

_**Rappel : **__**Rating M **__**pour relations homosexuelles explicites, surtout vers la fin de ce chapitre. **_

**Suite aux conseils d'une lectrice, je vous ai fait un petit résumé, parce que mes updates sont vraiment longues des fois... mais je suis pas douée pour ça, désolée ^^'.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

_**Résumé : **__Harry, à vingt-deux ans et ce même après la guerre, se voit être toujours obsédé par Malfoy alors que celui-ci est bien plus préoccupé à sauver sa peau. Harry l'admire « physiquement » et cette idée le dérange. Des Aurors se prenant pour des saints devant éradiquer le mal partent en quête des prétendus mangemorts en liberté et les torturent : Draco sera une de leurs victimes, que Harry sauvera d'un viol, au manoir Malfoy._

_L'année qui suit, Draco a perdu beaucoup de poids et une amitié conventionnelle le lie à Harry qui tente d'oublier leur ancienne rivalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la supercherie : Draco fait semblant d'être son ami et « le baise bien profond » selon ses mots... La haine les poussera dans une ultime dispute : le blond, accidentellement, poussera Harry sur une route et le rendra paraplégique. _

_La vie de Harry semble brisée et Hermione lui propose de se reconstruire... Dans l'ancien château de Poudlard, presque détruit. Elle veut le rénover pour en faire un institut de suivi psychologique pour les enfants et Harry accepte d'y aller, suivant régulièrement une psychologue. Draco Malfoy est aussi là, pour se reconstruire... Mais les choses dégénèrent lorsque le Gryffondor fréquente un journaliste, Wyatt et, dans le dernier chapitre (si, si, rappelez-vous lol !), Draco et Harry se disputent violemment..._

_Tout ça est, bien sûr, sans compter sur cette mystérieuse prophétie énoncée dans le chapitre II (le secret des Malfoy) ainsi que l'amour non-réciproque de Draco, qui avait eu le coup de foudre dans un supermarché moldu, à l'âge de ses cinq ans..._

_---_

**NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR**

**---**

**Chapitre V : Désirs**

**27 Février 2004 – Australie, Sydney**

- Draco ?

Blaise Zabini resta quelques secondes abasourdi avant de secouer doucement la tête. Son ami était certainement la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir dans son commerce et encore moins à une telle heure de la nuit.

- Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda poliment le blond, dont les larmes sèches sur les joues pâles ne cachaient rien de son état.

Le noir acquiesça, inquiet, et retourna la pancarte de sa boutique pour laisser apparaître un « closed » à ses clients. Il allait bientôt fermer de toute façon et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

- J'ai transplané chez ta femme d'abord, expliqua Draco mal à l'aise, mais personne n'a répondu et je n'ai pas osé la déranger.

- Ça tombe bien, je finissais tard ce soir, soupira Blaise en l'emmenant à l'arrière boutique et en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un canapé d'un geste de la main. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Draco, qui contemplait la pluie à travers la vitre, sortit de sa léthargie dans un sursaut. Blaise pensa qu'il ressemblait à un camé en manque et cela agrandit son inquiétude.

- Quel... Quelque chose de bien fort, t'as ?

-Dans ton état, je pense pas que ce soit recommandé, grimaça l'ancien Serpentard. Je vais te faire un thé bien chaud plutôt, tu as l'air transi de froid.

En effet, Draco tremblait et Blaise alla lui chercher une couverture qu'il enroula autour de ses maigres épaules. Il commençait à désespérer sur le poids du blond. Quand allait-il faire plus attention à son alimentation ?

Lorsqu'il revint avec la boisson chaude, Blaise fut stupéfait de voir des larmes silencieuses s'écouler sur le visage du blond. Il s'approcha doucement et le serra dans ses bras.

Les hommes ne faisaient pas souvent ce genre de choses en amitié - il était sûr que Weasley ne s'en encombrait pas avec Potter - mais Blaise lui ne voyait pas le mal. Après tout il était une source de réconfort comme une autre.

Draco passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort contre lui en retour, arrachant un petit sourire à Blaise. Malgré les apparences, malgré qu'il soit un Malfoy, Draco était le seul homme qu'il connaissait n'ayant pas honte de pleurer devant lui, et cette « lâcheté » pour certains valait pour lui tout le courage du monde.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-il, ne sachant pas trop par où commencer.

- Pas envie, marmonna le blond d'une petite voix, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Très bien, soupira Blaise en allongeant ses jambes devant lui. Mais tu sais bien que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment en Australie, pas que je n'apprécie pas ta compagnie, mais Granger va venir te remonter les bretelles pour te ramener à son projet Poudlard... Et je ne me mesurerai pas à elle, si tu veux mon avis.

- Ouais je sais. Mais juste pour ce soir... Et demain, s'il te plait...

La pluie continuait à tomber à flot dehors et Blaise se revit sortir en pyjama pour voir un Draco effondré sur le trottoir, devant chez lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux - le blond adorait ça - et décida de pousser la confidence. S'il ne le forçait pas, Draco ne parlerait pas plus qu'un épouvantail...

- C'est encore à cause de Potter ?

Draco eut un rire nerveux.

- Malheureusement, ouais. J'ai fait une connerie...

Le silence revint soudain, seulement perturbé par les gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient contre la vitre. Draco déglutit et avala une gorgée de thé pour se donner contenance.

- Potter allait baiser avec un mec et je les ai interrompus. Je l'ai jeté comme une merde, grimaça t-il.

- Il est gay ?!

- Ça surprend, hein ? ricana la blond. Il paraît même que ce mec lui avait déjà fait des choses pas très catholiques, c'est Hermione qui me l'a raconté - ne me demande pas pourquoi, je préfère mieux ne pas savoir. Je savais que Potter n'est pas aussi saint qu'il le prétend.

- Je suis choqué. Tu les as séparés parce que t'étais... Hm... Jaloux ?

Blaise eut envie de se flageller mentalement pour manquer autant de tact. Il sentit Draco se tendre contre lui. Évidemment qu'il avait été jaloux, ce n'était pas un secret pour son ami qui connaissait ses « sentiments » envers Potter !

- Ça m'énerve, si tu savais. Pourquoi j'ai été amoureux de lui, gamin ? Qu'est-ce que je lui trouvais, franchement ? C'était qu'un binoclard tout maigrichon. Et si mes parents ne m'avaient pas jeté ce putain de sortilège d'oubliettes, mon « amour » ne serait pas revenu en force maintenant et je l'aurais sûrement oublié. Oui, je le détesterais à l'heure qu'il est ! Mais... Mais non, même pas... J'enrage maintenant dès que quelqu'un l'approche ! C'est n'importe quoi, termina-t-il en éclatant d'un rire nerveux. Vraiment... N'importe... N'importe quoi !

- Je comprends, murmura Blaise en continuant à caresser ses cheveux, comme pour l'apaiser, tandis que le blond remuait excessivement des bras.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai l'impression que ma vie est fichue. Quelque part je... Je le hais toujours, si bien que je n'en sais même plus les raisons. Et je lutte contre cette part de moi-même, parce qu'elle l'a foutu dans un fauteuil roulant, parce qu'elle est dangereuse. Parce que si Potter tombe amoureux, je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire contre cette personne... Ça me rend fou !

Surpris par la tirade de son ami, et comprenant ce que la peur de Draco impliquait, Blaise n'ajouta rien. Ses pensées tournaient rapidement dans son esprit, confuses, et il se sentait surtout inquiet.

Comment cette histoire allait-elle finir ? Il craignait le pire. Ces deux-là n'avaient jamais fait dans la normale.

Après de longues minutes silencieuses, la voix du blond l'alarma.

- Blaise ?

- Oui ?

- Tu te souviens pour les anxiolytiques ? murmura Draco en frissonnant. J'ai pas réussi à arrêter, je crois que j'en ai pris un peu trop ce soir, j'me sens pas bien…

Son ami se redressa immédiatement et observa l'état du blond qui en effet lui semblait inquiétant. Il arracha la tasse de ses mains et la posa sur la table.

- Je t'avais dit de réduire les doses. T'en as pris combien ? s'énerva t-il.

- Je... Je sais plus, j'ai avalé la boîte. J'ai froid, Blaise...

Les épaules de ce dernier s'affaissèrent et toute sa colère retomba. L'inquiétude avait pris le dessus, aussi alla-t-il chercher un manteau bien épais et força Draco à se lever, le serrant contre lui.

- On va essayer d'aller voir un médecin, ok ?

Draco hocha la tête et réussit difficilement à tenir sur ses jambes. _« C'est dingue ce qu'il fait froid à Sydney... »_, pensa-t-il en montant dans la voiture que Blaise s'était achetée, ce dernier ayant décidé de vivre à la moldue avec sa femme.

- J'ai un peu bu, aussi..., confia Draco dans un souffle avant de s'endormir, la tête appuyée contre la vitre.

- Putain, manquait plus que ça ! s'affola Blaise en mettant le contact.

Il pensa que ce n'était définitivement pas sa journée. Et pourquoi sa femme n'était-elle pas chez lui, ce soir ? Elle finissait le boulot tôt, d'habitude...

---

Le lendemain, à des lieux d'imaginer l'état de santé de Draco Malfoy, Harry maudissait Hermione, celle qui prétendait être sa meilleure amie. Celle qui devait l'aider dans l'adversité.

_« Mon cul »_,pensa-t-il sombrement. Pour lui, la brunette ne jetait que des paroles en l'air. Draco était gentil, et il regrettait sûrement ses paroles, et gna gna gna...

Exaspéré, le brun avait claqué la porte, ne supportant plus que son amie le force à rester ici.

Qu'avait-il gagné depuis un mois à Poudlard ? Rien. Alors pourquoi restait-il ? Il était un grand garçon, après tout, s'il le voulait, il pouvait retourner au sombre Square Grimmaud... Mais il n'avait pas grand chose à y gagner non plus.

Et puis, quelque chose au fond de lui voulait rester près de Malfoy. Pour voir. Pour comprendre. Pour... Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi.

Mais le besoin de sa présence était là. Difficilement acceptable.

Seule la jeune psychologue semblait le comprendre, et encore... Il y avait tant de choses qu'il lui cachait. Tant de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas de lui-même. C'était effrayant.

Comme à chaque fois, le brun entra dans le bureau de la psychologue sans frapper, après tout elle l'attendait et surtout il faisait un boucan reconnaissable à des kilomètres avec son fauteuil. Ses séances avec la jeune femme l'angoissaient autant qu'elles l'excitaient.

Il se découvrait... Et par moments, cela lui faisait un peu peur.

- Bonjour M. Potter, fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Comment vous sentez-vous, aujourd'hui ?

Harry grimaça.

- Comme un charme.

- Quelque chose me dit que votre soirée avec le journaliste ne s'est pas très bien passée, chuchota-t-elle en le fixant de ses grands yeux bleus.

Elle attendait qu'il parle, bien sûr. Mais avait-il vraiment envie de parler de _ça_ aujourd'hui ? D'habitude, elle lui demandait toujours quel sujet il désirait aborder. Elle ne le forçait pas. Pourtant, sa langue se délia toute seule.

- Pas très bien, non, dit-il en remuant sur sa chaise, gêné.

- Vous avez tenté une approche plus... Directe ?

- On peut dire ça, ricana-t-il. Je l'ai embrassé, et il n'a pas dit non.

- Ça vous a plu ?

- Ouais, mais ça m'a pas fait bander non plus, railla Harry.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis la veille, il commençait à sentir un étau dans sa poitrine. Avait-il été incapable d'avoir une érection parce que c'était un homme ? Ou bien... Ou bien c'était peut-être dû à l'accident. Peut-être qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais...

_Oh non_. Déjà que sa carrière professionnelle était fichue, qu'il ne pourrait sûrement plus jamais faire de sport, il ne voulait pas devenir impuissant et vieux avant l'heure. Qu'on ne le prive pas de ça... Il voulait encore faire des enfants. Il voulait encore baiser. Il voulait profiter de cette jeunesse volée.

La psychologue, de son côté, prenait des notes et ce côté « mystérieux » agaça Harry.

- Vous savez, ça ne veut pas dire que parce que j'ai_ aimé_ embrasser un homme, je suis forcément bi, nuança-t-il.

-C'est drôle, il y a un mois, vous en aviez presque la certitude. Ce cher Wyatt ne vous a pas fait beaucoup d'effet, apparemment...

- Peut-être qu'on aurait couché ensemble si ce connard de Malfoy n'était pas intervenu, lança sèchement l'ancien Gryffondor, sentant sa colère remonter inextricablement.

Il se força à se calmer en serrant les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et en inspirant profondément. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment !

- M. Malfoy ? répéta la rousse, intriguée. Il n'est pas venu à notre séance, ce matin...

Harry haussa les épaules. Lui non plus ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée et c'était tant mieux. S'il voyait encore sa sale tronche, il lui mettrait son poing dans la figure, et il lui couperait les couilles. Comme ça il comprendrait ce qu'il ressentait par sa faute...

- Il avait peur que Wyatt divulgue sa planque à Poudlard. Quel con ! Il l'ignorait avant même qu'il se pointe ! Sa parano le détruira.

- Est-ce réellement le fait qu'il vous ait empêché d'avoir une relation sexuelle - que vous ne désiriez même pas - qui vous met dans un tel état ou bien est-ce autre chose ?

- Quel état ? dit-il froidement. Je me fiche de lui, de ses motivations.

Face à lui, la jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux avant qu'un sourire ne vienne fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Oh, c'est donc ça... Vous auriez préféré qu'il accepte de venir à Poudlard uniquement à cause de vos beaux yeux ? Eh bien, il y en a un qui va être content !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? se renfrogna-t-il. Elle faisait un peu trop bien son boulot, c'était énervant.

- C'est un secret professionnel, dit-elle mystérieusement, d'un air amusé. Parlons de lui, puisqu'on y est... Il est un élément important de votre vie et nous avons toujours tourné autour du pot... Selon vos souhaits, bien sûr.

_« Ah, ça, pour être un élément important de ma vie, il l'est. »_, songea l'Auror en grimaçant. _«_ _C'est un vrai serpent qui se glisse partout, même là où il ne devrait pas être... »_

Il se rappela alors le rêve un peu épicé qu'il avait fait cette nuit - il refusait de dire « érotique », il n'y avait pas eu de sexe après tout. Malfoy y virait Wyatt, et après s'être disputé avec Harry, il le fixait un long moment de ses yeux gris profonds. Puis il se penchait vers lui et l'embrassait violemment.

C'était terriblement excitant, bien plus sensuel que les baisers timides du journaliste. C'était une scène qui aurait pu le convaincre de son homosexualité, allumer un feu en lui, si elle avait été vraie...

Il y avait aussi beaucoup de possessivité dans ce baiser, comme si Malfoy voulait effacer les traces de Wyatt sur les lèvres de Harry. Comme s'il voulait lui rappeler qu'une part de la vie du brun lui était due.

Harry s'était réveillé en transe, secoué encore de son cauchemar. Et ça n'avait pas été agréable, non, hors de question... L'inconscient était vraiment une drôle de chose parfois.

- Alors, commença la psychologue en faisant courir ses doigts sur le bureau, réfléchissant certainement à « la » question qui lancerait le débat. Dites-moi... Qu'il y avait-il de si malheureux dans votre vie pour que vous en veniez à chercher sa présence, qui avait toujours été synonyme de destruction à vos yeux ?

- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama l'ancien Gryffondor, abasourdi.

Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de questions, mais une aussi déroutante, certainement pas.

- Je ne vais pas m'intéresser à la façon dont vous vous êtes rencontrés, à votre adolescence, ni à l'après-accident... Tout le monde connaît ces histoires. Non, ce qui m'intéresse, c'est de savoir _pourquoi _vous avez fichu votre vie en l'air, appuyant là où ça ferait le plus mal. Vous aviez une vie posée, la guerre était finie, vous étiez devenu Auror, aviez une belle femme à vos côtés... Que s'est-il passé à vingt-deux ans, Harry ?

Le brun déglutit. A cette époque, un peu moins de deux ans plus tôt, il se souvenait être malheureux dans son bonheur trop complet.

- Vous n'aviez plus vu Malfoy depuis la grande bataille, des années auparavant. Pourquoi être revenu vers lui ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas éloigné loin de vous, si sa personne vous répugnait ?

- Ça fait beaucoup de « pourquoi »..., chuchota-t-il après un long moment de réflexion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis revenu le chercher. Je l'ai vu un jour dans la rue, et une pulsion de haine m'a forcé à la frapper. Je... Je ne me suis pas reconnu, sur l'instant... J'avais l'impression de ne pas être moi-même. J'ai souvent cette impression depuis la fin de la guerre. Cette envie de faire du mal, cette envie noire, dangereuse.

- Et Malfoy était le parfait exutoire. Pourtant, il faisait parti des Serpentard les plus « innocentés » de la guerre... Vous-même l'avez sauvé de la Salle sur Demande en feu.

- C'était... C'était avant.

Harry ferma les yeux. Il était sur le point d'avouer quelque chose qui le faisait trembler de terreur à chaque fois. Mais il était sûr que personne ne le prendrait jamais au sérieux, que personne ne comprendrait...

Apercevant le malaise de son patient, la rousse chuchota d'une voix douce :

- Ouvrez votre cœur, Harry...

- Le feu dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était avant que je ne meurs dans la forêt interdite. Avant de ressusciter, différent... Au moment où j'ai sauvé Draco - la gorge de Harry se serra inexplicablement en prononçant le prénom honnis - je voulais réellement cesser cette haine entre nous. Et un peu plus tard, lorsque je suis revenu de la mort... J'ai eu l'impression que la terre avait arraché quelque chose en moi. Une parcelle d'innocence. Ou bien est-ce le fait de tuer Voldemort... Je ne sais pas... Mais depuis je me sens... différent. Je n'arrive pas à être bien avec moi-même... Et Malfoy, j'ai oublié cette paix que je désirais. Quand je l'ai revu, mon côté sombre a repris le dessus. Et avec lui, il est toujours là...

Sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues, Harry enleva ses lunettes et s'essuya maladroitement, honteux. Les yeux verts brillaient d'un maelström d'émotions et la jeune psychologue était sûre qu'elle se souviendrait du patient Potter encore longtemps.

- Vous savez, c'est... C'est de ma faute si j'en suis là, dit-il en désignant vaguement ses jambes. Je l'ai poussé à bout...

- ... La chaussée, Harry... Vous êtes un sorcier puissant, vous saviez qu'elle était derrière vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il n'y arrivait simplement pas.

- Une petite part de vous en avait conscience, et pourtant vous n'avez pas réagi. Ces mains se sont abattues sur votre torse... Ces mains vous poussaient là où vous n'avez jamais osé vous pousser vous-même, Harry...

Le hibou annonçant la fin de la séance hulula hors de la petite cabane en bois accrochée au mur. Le brun sursauta, et quitta la pièce non sans un regard bouleversé et un cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Insinuait-elle qu'une part de lui avait voulu... Se suicider ? Retourner dans les bras de la mort, dans cette étreinte dont il n'aurait jamais dû revenir.

Il songea à cette idée toute la nuit, ne parvenant pas à fermer les yeux seul dans son dortoir rouge et or. Au matin, il se leva en sentant un profond changement en lui. Quelque chose de neuf, de réfléchi. Quelque chose qui changeait son opinion de Draco Malfoy.

Le blond n'était pas un assassin. Un garçon haïssable, peut-être... Mais pas plus. Harry comprit enfin le message que s'éventrait à faire passer l'ancien Serpentard depuis l'accident. Il s'en voulait. Il ne l'avait pas réellement voulu. _« Je ne suis pas un meurtrier... Je ne suis pas Voldemort ! »_

L'origami lui avait demandé_ pardon. _Se souvenant de l'attention de Malfoy, l'ancien Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer un peu trop rapidement.

---

- Harry ?

Surpris, l'interpellé leva les yeux de son bouquin, balayant la salle commune des rouge et or du regard.

- Harry, c'est Wyatt !

Apercevant un visage familier se former dans la cheminée rougeoyante, le brun écarquilla lentement les yeux, reconnaissant effectivement le journaliste. Il posa le livre qu'il avait acheté parce qu'il y avait vu son nom en parcourant les pages - _Les plus grands joueurs de Quidditch de tous les temps _- et s'approcha, un peu gêné.

Vraisemblablement, il ne savait comment réagir vis-à-vis de la nuit précédente.

Qualifier son attitude d'_entreprenante_ lui paraissait être un ridicule euphémisme. Et si... Wyatt s'imaginait être son mec... Ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Il ne savait pas trop comment ces choses-là marchaient avec les gays.

L'embrasser, le toucher... Tout ça n'avait été qu'une impulsion, un besoin de comprendre où il en était réellement. Wyatt n'avait été qu'une sorte de test et parce qu'il aimait bien le garçon, il s'en voulait énormément. Il avait conscience d'agir comme un salaud.

La vérité était qu'Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lancer dans une relation en ce moment, et encore moins avec un homme.

Interpréter son trouble vis-à-vis de Malfoy comme une possibilité d'être homosexuel... C'était vraiment stupide ! Leur haine et leur rancœur étaient si fortes qu'elles créaient en lui une sorte de réaction physique, une attraction, quelque chose qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Et c'était tout.

Inutile de chercher plus loin... Parce que c'était comme avec la psychologue. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux éviter de remuer pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre, commença Wyatt. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être bien accueilli...

- Non, ne t'en fais pas, répondit rapidement Harry, mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une vie particulièrement remplie.

- Ah...

Un silence dérangeant s'installa.

- Comment as-tu réussi à activer le réseau de cheminette ? questionna l'ex-Auror.

Étrangement, il lui était impossible d'oublier les paroles de ce maudit Serpentard. Wyatt pouvait bien n'être qu'un journaliste obsédé par lui, un de plus... Depuis son accident, et même bien avant, les médias n'avaient jamais été très tendres avec Harry.

Il imagina donner des choses intimes à cet homme, il imagina l'article contenant tous les détails salaces des nuits du survivant... Et la tête lui tourna.

- Je voulais reprendre contact avec toi sans t'imposer... Ma présence. J'ai demandé à ton amie, Hermione Granger, j'avais bossé une interview avec elle concernant une de ses potions. Elle me fait assez confiance.

- Même pour dévoiler le projet Poudlard ?

- Les grandes lignes, ouais, mais je suis tenu au secret. Granger pourrait m'attaquer en justice si je vendais les infos à la presse sans son approbation.

- Oh, d'accord, chuchota Harry, troublé.

Cela signifiait donc que Wyatt était au courant des raisons de sa venue ici... Pour « guérir », pour « aller mieux ». Il se sentit stupidement honteux. Il se sentait désigné comme faible par la société, comme un garçon à plaindre... Mais merde, il allait bien ! Il ne pouvait plus marcher, et alors ?

Dans l'immédiat, le fait d'être impuissant le préoccupait bien plus.

- Tu sais, Harry... Je tiens à te dire que... Je t'aime beaucoup... Mais je ne crois pas que tu sois prêt.

L'ancien Gryffondor tenta de cacher son soupir de soulagement.

- Non, tu as raison, approuva t-il. Je suis désolé, Wyatt. Je crois pas que je suis... Enfin, tu vois. C'était une erreur.

- Je te demande pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne crois pas être, au juste ?

- Bah... Gay, quoi. Aimer les garçons. On ne découvre pas ce genre de choses à mon âge.

Harry avait du mal à distinguer les traits du jeune homme à travers la braise, cependant il n'eut pas de mal à intercepter l'air abasourdi du journaliste.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te sucer, alors ?

Harry grimaça. Les journalistes et leur franc-parler...

- Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? Je pensais que tu me désirais...

- Tu es beau, c'est indéniable, le rassura-t-il. Mais je...

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, confus. Finalement, il se sentait encore perdu. Il n'avait pas passé le test avec Wyatt et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il pensait au corps de Malfoy - il pensait à son corps... Bordel ! - ses joues chauffaient comme une jeune vierge effarouchée.

- C'est compliqué, souffla-t-il. Je ne suis pas bi, j'en suis sûr puisqu'une part de moi mourait de peur à l'idée que tu me touches, hier...

- Harry... Je n'insinuais pas que tu n'étais pas prêt à avoir de relation homosexuelle. Ce que je voulais dire... C'est que tu ne peux pas construire quelque chose tant qu'il y aura ce type dans ta vie.

Le visage du Gryffondor devint blême.

- Quel type ? murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Malfoy, souffla Wyatt.

Harry réagit au quart de tour.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de lui, il ne va pas m'empêcher de sortir avec qui je veux tout ça parce que tu es journaliste ! Ma vie ne dépend pas de lui !

_« C'est ce que tu aimerais croire. »,_ siffla une voix en lui, peu convaincue.

- Hier..., sembla hésiter le jeune blond. Je peux parier qu'il était jaloux.

La gorge du brun s'assécha et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ entendre la suite de cette conversation lui était vital.

- Comment ça ?

- Malfoy est bizarre avec toi. Il a réagi comme un amant possessif, et quand il est sorti de la chambre un peu plus tard, il m'a presque frappé en m'ordonnant de ne plus t'approcher.

- Quoi ? fit Harry, indigné. Mais de quel droit…

- Ne me demande pas quelles sont ses motivations, le coupa Wyatt. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il plane comme une ombre dans ta vie et Harry... Personne n'acceptera la place de second.

- Il... On s'est haïs pendant des années, on n'arrive même pas à tenir une conversation ! Qui pourrait envier une telle place ? Ce type est... C'est un véritable poison ! cracha-t-il, hors de lui.

- Un poison qui envahit ton corps, susurra justement son presque-amant. Tu sais, j'étais un des premiers sur les lieux en Australie le soir du 1er Août 2003. Malfoy était encore en larmes quand je suis arrivé, il était dans un état pitoyable...

- Je me fiche de ses remords !

Lui et la psy semblaient insinuer que tout tournait autour du blond. Même lorsqu'il avait voulu se suicider, il avait indirectement fait appel à lui... Ce lien entre eux, à l'allure indestructible, le terrifiait. Il se sentait pris au piège tel un insecte dans une toile d'araignée.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry trembla plus fort que lors d'un affrontement avec le mage noir.

- Tu ne t'en fiches pas, au contraire. Tu le désires.

- Tais-toi ! hurla t-il. Tu ne sais rien !

Il détourna les yeux comme pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était terminée. Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers la cheminée, il constata avec soulagement que Wyatt était parti.

_« Tu le désires... Il est jaloux... »_

- Conneries ! cria-t-il.

Un livre voltigea à travers la pièce.

Sur la dernière page retournée, on pouvait y lire : « Harry Potter ou l'Attrapeur Maudit : une carrière prometteuse écourtée. »

---

C'était un rêve.

C'était impossible.

Draco se noyait dans le regard brillant de Potter. Tout ce vert... Il se souvenait de son coup de foudre de petit garçon, au supermarché. Et depuis, cette couleur était devenue sa préférée. Celle de sa maison. Dans les yeux de Potter.

Draco s'était donné du courage pour revenir ici. Une semaine s'était écoulée. Il avait pensé chaque minute à la proposition de Blaise : rester au pays des kangourous et apprendre à surfer sous le soleil. C'était tellement moins suicidaire que d'affronter à nouveau la colère de Potter.

Et pourtant... Il rentra sagement à Poudlard, perdu dans ses pensées.

Il avait prononcé le mot de passe de sa chambre d'une voix éteinte et commencé à se déshabiller lorsqu'il aperçut une présence sur le lit, qui le fit sursauter bruyamment.

- Potter !

Il se sentit un peu fébrile de le revoir, comme s'il lui avait manqué... Et sa présence était tellement imposante. Son regard aussi.

Draco déglutit. Ce n'était pas normal. La façon dont le brun le fixait... Comme s'il le découvrait, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis depuis si longtemps.

C'était un rêve, forcément.

Potter aurait fui l'antre des serpents. Les lions ne sont pas stupides.

_« Polynectar. », _pensa-t-il, affolé. _«_ _C'est peut-être un membre de l'ODAM... Ils veulent peut-être... »_

Paniqué face au regard affamé de Potter - ce n'était définitivement pas lui - Draco reprit sa chemise et la plaqua contre son torse, se cachant maladroitement. Il regrettait d'avoir été interdit de magie et de ne pouvoir se servir de sa baguette.

Comment allait-il se défendre ? Était-ce un des jumeaux ? Ou bien l'autoritaire Mira ? Il se souvenait du visage de chacun d'eux avec une nette et effrayante précision.

- Hey, Malfoy... Cesse ta parano, j'vais pas te violer.

Potter esquissait un sourire amusé, taquin. Et Draco sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre parce que le jeune brun venait de se lever. Il... Marchait. Et cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'agissait _vraiment_ pas de Potter...

Inconsciemment, il recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Et Potter titubait, et ça le faisait rire... Le type qui avait pris son apparence devait avoir bu comme un trou.

- T'as vu ça, Malfoy ? J'marche... C'est pas super ? fit l'inconnu avec un grand sourire.

- Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous ? déglutit difficilement le blond.

- Bah, c'est moi, le balafré, le binoclard à lunettes...

Celui qui avait les yeux verts n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de son corps, le faisant frissonner. Ce sale con avait le corps de Potter... Forcément, ça ne le laissait pas de marbre.

- J'pensais que t'allais jamais revenir, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il se plaquait contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans son cou, arrachant une violente rougeur au blond. Après la crise que tu m'as faite avec Wyatt... Et cette semaine, y'a eu plein d'révélations, et j'étais tout chamboulé. Alors j'ai bu... Bu... Et j'ai fouiné dans la réserve de Snape... L'était gentil, tu sais ?

Draco ne savait pas, non. Il était incapable de se souvenir de quoique ce soit alors que la langue de Potter - de l'inconnu, plutôt - jouait sur sa peau, perverse. Elle parlait, le léchait, parlait, le...

Draco se sentit durcir. La voix rauque si bien imitée de Potter lui donnait des frissons dans l'oreille.

- Y'avait une potion... Elle avait des effets sur le désir... Sérieux, t'imagines Snape en coquin ? ricana-t-il. Alors j'l'ai bue... J'sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça me rend bizarre. Ça me désinhibe. Ça m'a électrisé le corps, et j'y vois plus clair... Et j'arrive même à bouger mes jambes... Et je bande, Malfoy. Dur. Pour toi.

Draco sentit ses paupières se fermer. L'homme lui montrait concrètement son désir, appuyant son érection contre sa propre cuisse. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais seul un halètement s'en échappa.

Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea dans le vert : Draco savait reconnaître le regard de Potter et il pouvait jurer que c'était le sien...

C'était lui. Dans ses bras.

En vrai...

Draco se haïssait de ne pas le repousser. L'ancien Gryffondor le haïrait dès qu'il retrouverait son état normal. Pour l'instant, cette potion devait le rendre plus excité qu'une chatte en chaleur. C'était la seule explication au fait que Potter vienne se frotter _contre lui. _

Cependant, le repousser lui semblait mission impossible. Draco avait l'impression d'avoir attendu ce moment toute sa vie et il réalisa avec horreur que c'était probablement le cas.

- Dépêche-toi... J'commence déjà à débander. Les effets doivent s'estomper... T'savais que j'étais impuissant, Malfoy ? Ca t'fait pas jubiler ?

Le Malfoy en question sentait le rire cynique d'Harry contre son cou et il n'eut qu'une seule envie : le prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser. Mais Potter le détesterait encore plus au lendemain. Il ne comprendrait pas ces gestes de tendresse.... C'était si malvenu entre eux.

Alors que s'il ne s'agissait que de sexe... Tout serait différent. Il n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il était un homme. Et ça suffirait.

- P'tain, combien j'pouvais te trouver beau avant toute cette merde... Tu me fascinais, Malfoy. Quand je t'ai vu devant cette boulangerie, j'ai cru qu'mon coeur allait s'arrêter de battre et j'voulais te rouer de coups pour ça... Et tes fesses blanches, quand je t'ai sauvé au manoir, mmh... J'pense encore à la façon dont j'ai remonté ton pantalon...

Pourquoi Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être aussi fouineur ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pu s'empêcher de boire cette potion ? Maintenant il parlait comme s'il avait bu du véritasérum et Draco se sentait gêné d'entendre tout ça - gêné et incroyablement excité.

Toutefois, pas la peine de s'emballer pour si peu, les paroles de Potter ne pouvaient être dues qu'à une sorte d'hallucination. Un fantasme crée par la potion...

Oui, ce devait être ça. Potter ne pouvait pas avoir autant envie de lui.

- Et après, quand Wyatt m'a taillé une pipe, j'pensais encore à toi, souffla le brun en descendant sa main le long du torse dénudé qui s'offrait à lui.

_« Et ça le rend vachement vulgaire en plus ! »_,songea Draco, s'amusant vaguement de ce détail.

- Je rêve de...

Les doigts s'étaient arrêtés au nombril, titillant la peau pâle, fascinés.

- ... Sentir ce sexe humide et gonflé...

Les ongles passaient sous le pantalon, suivaient la ligne de poils blonds. Le chemin du paradis.

- ... Le caresser, le sentir vibrer...

A mesure qu'il parlait, Harry se sentait obéir à ses propres mots, et il sentait la verge de Malfoy dans sa main, et il sentait le souffle saccadé de Malfoy sur son front. Et ses gémissements, oh mon dieu, oui, ses gémissements... _« Tu... Me rends dingue, Potter... Merde ! Plus fort ! ... Complètement dingue. »_

Bordel, qu'il se taise. Le blond allait le faire jouir sans même qu'il n'ait à se toucher.

Harry avait à peine conscience de_ réellement_ tenir debout et de masturber le Serpentard. Un camé aurait moins plané que lui.

Et lorsque l'orgasme les prit, une sensation de vide atteignit le cœur d'Harry. La chute était violente, douloureuse. Les effets du plaisir et de la potion se dissipaient tandis qu'il sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Heureusement, Malfoy le rattrapa lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol, les jambes molles.

Cela avait été bien, marcher à nouveau...

Le fait d'avoir eu du sexe débridé avec le blond lui serrait cependant le cœur. Mais il était trop exténué pour analyser ça et il se sentit partir plus vite que s'il était tombé inconscient...

Et si cette nuit-là, Harry Potter dormit paisiblement dans des draps vert et argent, Draco Malfoy fut, pour sa part, incapable de fermer l'œil…

_**A suivre...**_

**Fin d'un nouveau chapitre... Verdict ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ^^ **

**Merci à tous les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pu répondre. J'espère que la fin ne vous aura pas parue trop abrupte...et j'espère que vous serez toujours présents pour savoir comment Harry va réagir à son réveil !**

**Un merci particulier à ma beta (oui, j'en ai enfin une ^^) qui est passée par là : Tigrou. **

**Et je vous dis à la prochaine ! (avec un blocage beaucoup moins long, je l'espère)**

**Pad'chan.**


	7. Back to the beginning

**Si vous ne souvenez plus des récents évènements, je vous renvoie au résumé du dernier chapitre... Bonne lecture !**

**---**

**NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR**

**---**

**Chapitre VI : Back to the beginning**

Harry se sentait bien.

Il y avait une odeur agréable qui emplissait ses narines, et sa peau frottait contre des draps d'une incroyable douceur. La première chose qui le frappa en ouvrant les yeux fut le fait qu'à défaut de dormir dans un de ses pyjamas trop amples, il ne portait plus que son caleçon et était emmitouflé dans les couvertures.

Un peu groggy, comme si son corps avait été sujet à une bonne cuite durant la nuit, Harry tenta de se redresser et attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. _« Ce n'est pas mon dortoir. » _Il commença à paniquer.

C'était une chambre... Avec l'insigne des Serpentard. La chambre de Malfoy.

Il la parcourut rapidement du regard mais ne vit personne. Et lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte, un flash l'éblouit, lui provoquant un violent mal de crâne. Avec horreur, il se rappela les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Harry se revit geindre de désespoir parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'alcool dans les vielles réserves de Slughorn, alors il avait été voir dans celle de Snape.

Il avait avalé une potion qui ressemblait au liquide ambré du whisky, sans se soucier des conséquences.

Sur l'instant, il avait juste voulu oublier combien l'absence de Malfoy lui était insupportable - la pensée que ce connard puisse faire la fête n'importe où, alors qu'Harry broyait du noir, l'avait enragé.

Mais par dessus tout, l'idée que l'ancien Serpentard n'avait eu aucune envie de revenir s'excuser auprès de lui avait été un véritable coup de poignard.

Pourquoi avait-il une fois de plus cru en lui ? Et pourquoi s'était-il senti si bouleversé par les révélations de la psychologue et de Wyatt ? Ils avaient tort. C'était stupide.

Ensuite...

« Oh non… », gémit-il, enfouissant son visage et ses mèches folles entre ses mains. « Je n'ai pas fait ça. Pitié, faites que je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Pourtant, l'absence de son fauteuil roulant dans la chambre confirmait le fait qu'il s'y était rendu à pieds. Et qu'il avait attendu Malfoy patiemment. Et qu'il avait...

Harry se sentit rougir de honte et d'indignation jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu avaler pour le faire tomber si bas ?

Draco se doutait bien que Potter allait très mal réagir au réveil. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré aller dormir dans le dortoir commun des Serpentard, que les nouveaux elfes employés par Hermione (en contrepartie d'un salaire, évidemment) s'affairaient à réparer et à entretenir depuis la Bataille.

Il se frotta les yeux en songeant que l'avoir déshabillé pour le mettre à l'aise n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Potter allait penser à mal... Après tout, c'était lui le grand méchant dans l'histoire. _« C'est ça »_, ricana t-il amèrement._ « Et c'est moi qui l'ait forcé à me branler, bien sûr. »_

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Draco chaussa ses pantoufles et alla entrouvrir silencieusement la porte de son ancienne chambre de préfet, pour la énième fois de la matinée.

Étrangement, Potter était beau lorsqu'il dormait. Il était naturel, presque fragile... Et par dessus tout, sa bouche ne se tordait pas du mépris qui lui était si souvent destiné.

Il en lâcha la poignée lorsqu'il croisa les pupilles dilatées du brun, assis sur le lit et parfaitement réveillé. Ils se regardèrent un long moment en chien de faïence, Draco attendant avec appréhension l'explosion de Potter.

« Pourquoi ? », murmura finalement celui-ci, une expression de profond désarroi sur le visage. « Pourquoi m'avoir laissé m'humilier à ce point ? »

Plus que de la colère, c'était de la peine qu'Harry ressentait. Il se sentait déchiré. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le blond puisse aller si loin pour lui faire du mal...

De stupeur, Draco sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement. Il s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir repoussé. Il avait profité de lui et il n'avait aucune excuse. C'était une attitude dégueulasse.

« Je... »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Malfoy ? », cracha le brun, un mélange de mépris et de déception dans la voix. « Tu ne sais plus ouvrir ta grande gueule ? Hier, tu n'as eu aucun problème pour ça, il me semble. »

Puis, posant sa main sur son entrejambe, Harry mima avec dédain le geste qui les avait uni la veille : « _Oh Potter, tu me rends fou, oui, vas-y, continue... _»

« Arrête ! », s'exclama Draco, horrifié. Harry s'exécuta, mais la lueur dans les yeux verts resta la même. Avant de reprendre de plus belle :

« Ca t'a bien fait jubiler de me voir dans un tel état, n'est-ce pas Malfoy ? J'avais pensé que le fauteuil t'avait suffi, il faut croire que non. Oh, que dis-je, ça ne t'a pas fait jubiler, ça t'a fait _jouir_ ! T'es vraiment une ordure ! »

« Ca suffit, maintenant ! », s'indigna le blond, écoeuré par l'attitude de Potter.

Certes la sienne n'avait pas été des plus chevaleresques mais il ne fallait pas abuser non plus. Il ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte.

« Il faut toujours que tu tires des conclusions hâtives. », dit-il en serrant les poings et en fermant les yeux, comme pour se calmer. « Ne peux-tu donc pas me laisser t'expliquer ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Draco vit qu'il avait toute son attention, mais comment allait-il justifier _ça _?

« Ecoute... J'aime les hommes. », confia-t-il en glissant son regard vers le tapis. Il ne voulait pas affronter les yeux verts et le silence pénible qui s'installa renforça son malaise. « Pour faire plus imagé, j'aime le sexe masculin et il est difficile pour moi de résister quand... »

« C'est une blague ? » Draco leva les yeux pour affronter le rire cynique d'Harry. « Tu es gay ? »

« Tu as quelque chose contre ça ? », demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux, un peu désappointé par la réaction du Survivant.

« Bordel, non. », souffla ce dernier, riant jaune. « Tu m'as vu avec Wyatt, non ? Mais toi... J'arrive pas à y croire. J'arrive pas à croire que c'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé faire ! »

En réalité, Harry était complètement troublé par l'aveu de Malfoy.

D'un côté, dans une faible mesure, il se disait que son désir malsain était peut-être partagé et qu'il n'était pas le seul des deux à être taré. Mais d'un autre, il se sentait profondément déçu par son ennemi d'enfance, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu es tellement... Vicieux, obsédé, ou je ne sais pas quoi, pour accepter ça de _moi_, de Harry Potter. Bordel, Malfoy, tu es tombé encore plus bas que moi. »

Draco avait l'impression d'être envahi par un flot de méchancetés qu'il ne méritait pas. Potter n'avait jamais été aussi cruel, malgré ce que le blond en avait pensé autrefois.

Là, il avait l'impression de tout se prendre dans la gueule : les remords du brun, ses erreurs, ses peines. Il avait l'impression de payer pour tout et ça faisait mal.

« Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus se détester… », se défendit-il piteusement, refoulant les larmes qui cherchaient à envahir ses yeux. Il était las de tout ce gâchis. « Je croyais que je pouvais accepter de nouvelles choses de toi, qu'on se serre la main, qu'on fasse la paix. »

« Apparemment, tu as préféré que je te serre autre chose. », siffla Harry. « Tu as violé mon intimité, merde ! »

Ah oui... Bien sûr, Saint Potty jouait les pucelles effarouchées. Draco se sentit révolté par cette phrase et comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait en danger, il se protégea avec ses armes. Les mots tranchants.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? C'est bien plus facile de reposer la faute sur moi, Potter. Tu te sens moins sale, moins coupable ainsi. », renifla-t-il dédaigneusement, le regardant de haut. « Mais la vérité, c'est que tu viens de te rendre compte que la perfection de Saint Potter a des failles. C'est toi qui es venu me chercher, peu importe ce que tu avais bu... Alors, ça fait quoi de réaliser son côté pourri, hm ? Ca fait quoi de se dire qu'il n'existe pas que chez les Malfoy ? »

_« Tais-toi. »_, pria Harry silencieusement, incapable de répondre tant une vague de mal-être lui serrait l'estomac. « La ferme ! », hurla-t-il en serrant les draps si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient.

Le souffle lui manquait, il aurait voulu se couper les veines pour ne plus entendre ces accusations trop vraies.

A cet instant, il se haïssait plus qu'il n'avait jamais haï Voldemort. La loque qu'il était devenu lui faisait pitié ; parce qu'il ne se comprenait plus lui-même...

Inspirant profondément, il souffla : « Va t-en. », suppliant en son fort intérieur que le blond le laisse seul avec son désarroi.

Pourquoi Malfoy avait raté son coup ? Il aurait dû l'achever, ce jour-là sur la route. « _J'aurais dû crever ! »_

Draco, plongé dans un état second, ne l'entendit pas, ou Harry supposa qu'il l'ignorât. Et qu'importait, du moment qu'il ne voyait pas les larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues pâles...

« Quoi ? Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse, c'est ça ? Et moi alors, Potter ? » Il déglutit, pour se donner contenance. «_ J'ai... J'ai violé ton intimité..._Tu crois que ça ne m'a pas blessé ? Oh pardon ! Qui est-ce qui a eu droit à des baguettes magiques et d'autres objets écœurants dans... » Draco s'interrompit et détourna les yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à en parler, les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. « Et c'est moi que tu traites de violeur ? »

Ecoeuré par le silence du brun qui gardait la tête baissée, Draco recula et décida de laisser le Survivant à ses états d'âme.

Ils étaient comme ça : ils se hurlaient dessus et, ensuite, ils avaient besoin de s'éloigner pour prendre du recul. Ou bien était-ce une question de lâcheté… Draco ne savait plus.

Cependant, lorsqu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, un bruit lourd le fit sursauter.

Harry avait oublié momentanément son handicap, il avait juste voulu le retenir. Et il était tombé pathétiquement, se retenant de justesse grâce à ses mains posées bien à plat sur le sol.

A travers ses sanglots, il pouvait voir ses bras trembler sous son poids.

Cette vision déchira le cœur de Draco.

« Potter... », murmura-t-il.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de lui, glissant une main dans les cheveux noirs indisciplinés, le forçant ainsi à relever les yeux. Draco s'approcha doucement, posant son front contre celui en sueur de son ennemi, dont les yeux verts brillaient d'incompréhension.

Mais il préférait mille fois cela que la lueur de détresse... Peu importait s'il fallait tomber les masques.

« Je suis tellement désolé. », souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux, épuisé. « Tellement... »

En réalité, Draco était désolé pour eux. Pour toutes ces années foutues en l'air, pour tout le mal qu'ils s'étaient fait mutuellement. Au lieu d'être simplement heureux...

Appuyé contre l'ancien Serpentard, Harry, complètement bouleversé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation surréaliste.

Malfoy exhalait de l'air chaud près de son oreille, provoquant des frissons le long de sa nuque. Et chaque fois qu'il chuchotait une excuse, Harry sentait son coeur battre dangereusement dans sa poitrine, comme s'il cherchait à exploser.

Parce que la voix de Malfoy était enrouée et délicieuse et qu'il voulait s'imprégner de ce son, de cette odeur si spéciale, qui n'appartenaient qu'à _lui. _

Et il lui disait des choses qui lui donnaient envie de pleurer encore plus. Alors, un peu brusquement, Harry posa une main sur sa poitrine, repoussant Malfoy aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

« J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilités. », dit-il en serrant les dents. « Et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit minime... Jamais je n'aurais dû te dire ça. C'était un manque de respect face à ce que tu as subi. Et je m'en veux pour ça... »

L'expression choquée de Malfoy lui arracha une mince satisfaction. Comme quoi il y avait toujours moyen de surprendre son vieil ennemi.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Potter ? »

Malfoy ne s'attendait pas aux excuses du Survivant. Harry songea qu'ils avaient bien changé... Parce qu'autrefois, c'était le blond qui ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça : il aurait préféré cracher sur sa tombe.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi penser cela comprimait sa poitrine dans un étau de douleur. Ni pourquoi sa langue se délia toute seule... Harry n'avait jamais su vider son sac de moitié ; il faisait les choses pleinement, comme un bon Gryffondor devait le faire. Et Merlin savait combien cela pouvait être dangereux.

« Je parle de ton viol. »

Draco grimaça. Il détestait que les gens utilisent ce mot si facilement, alors que ce n'était pas vraiment ça qu'il avait subi. En tout cas c'est ainsi qu'il voyait les choses.

« Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt... » Harry se mordit la lèvre, anxieux. Malfoy le fixait complètement ébahi, et ne put que bredouiller un faible : « Mais tu ne savais pas... »

« Si. » Les yeux verts s'assombrirent et la gorge du brun se noua : « Je passais mes journées à t'espionner sur une carte, Malfoy. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. J'aurais _dû _intervenir plus tôt. »

« Mais tu m'as sauvé, c'est ce qui compte, non ? », soupira le blond, maudissant les remords du Survivant.

Ils en avaient assez, c'était inutile d'en ajouter de nouveaux, merci Merlin.

« J'aurais fait la même chose que toi... Nous nous haïssions, après tout. », appuya-t-il en haussant les épaules.

En réalité, Draco se sentait triste que Potter culpabilise - il maudit ses sentiments plus que tout, parce qu'ils le rendaient vraiment _trop _gentil envers son ennemi. Bientôt, Potter allait s'assimiler avec ces Aurors pourris... Et puis quoi, encore ?

Le Survivant avait beaucoup de défauts mais être un traître, un pervers, un... Lâche dans leur genre, jamais.

Harry était stupéfait que Malfoy ne lui en veuille pas. Parce que pour lui, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne s'en morde les doigts. Rassuré, et réellement charmé par la compréhension du blond qu'il découvrait, Harry poussa un soupir et s'allongea sur le dos.

Les yeux encore un peu humides, il pouvait voir l'ombre de Malfoy droite comme un 'i'. Mais il le voyait flou, comme toujours... Même avec ses lunettes, il n'avait jamais su le regarder.

« Rectification : _je_ te détestais, pas toi. Après la guerre, et peut-être même bien avant, je t'étais devenu indifférent... C'est moi qui t'ai poursuivi, c'est moi qui t'ai lancé un Sectumsempra. Je me suis mis au milieu de ta route volontairement. Toi, tu m'aurais sauvé si j'avais été violé, parce que tu ne me voyais plus comme un ennemi. »

« Mais pas comme un ami, Potter. », souffla Malfoy, d'une voix agacée. « Justement, je me fichais pas mal de toi. Rappelle-toi que je voulais te lancer un Doloris. Rappelle-toi que je suis un homme lâche ; que si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais même pas bougé mes nobles fesses pour toi. Rappelle-toi que je suis un salaud... » Le blond grimaça. « Enfin, juste un peu, hein, pas trop. »

Un léger rire s'éleva dans l'air : « Alors moi aussi j'en suis un. Mais juste un peu, hein. », ricana Harry. « Et c'est pour ça qu'on s'est fait tous ces coups de pute, en bons tarés que nous sommes... »

Malfoy sourit. « C'est exactement ça, mais ne me vole pas la vedette, Potter. Les Serpentard sont les meilleurs salauds que la Terre n'ait jamais portés. N'oublie pas que je suis celui qui a commencé quand on avait onze ans... »

Harry esquissa un faible sourire à ce souvenir.

Il se sentait étrange, comme plus léger d'avoir dit à voix haute qu'il était un enfoiré, soulagé aussi que Malfoy le soit aussi... Ils étaient deux fautifs, dans l'histoire...

Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, il distingua nettement le visage aristocratique, les cheveux blonds retombant délicatement sur son front, les yeux gris un peu fous posés sur lui...

Malfoy restait à une hauteur raisonnable au dessus de lui mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'entendre sa respiration saccadée.

« Je te pardonne, Harry Potter. »

Le brun referma les yeux, ému. Ainsi, les compteurs étaient remis à zéro... Des deux côtés.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il décida de lui faire_ réellement_ confiance, sans se méfier par derrière. Pour la première fois, il oublia complètement le nom du blond et fit le premier pas dans leur étrange relation.

Il lui tendit la main. Et déglutit : « Enterrons la hache de guerre, définitivement. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence pesant... Avant que les doigts tièdes de Malfoy n'enlacent les siens.

« Oui, enterrons-la avec les fantômes. Tuons-la comme tu as tué Voldemort. »

La lueur de haine qui traversa les yeux du blond un instant déstabilisa Harry ; et il se fit la réflexion que finalement, il ne savait rien de la septième année de Malfoy. Il y avait aussi de la reconnaissance et une admiration sans borne dans ce regard...

Était-il possible que même l'ancien Serpentard l'ait considéré comme un modèle, l'ait encouragé ? Dans ce cas, Harry avait rapidement dû tomber de son piédestal aux yeux de celui-ci - mais Malfoy ne l'avait pas idéalisé, c'était une idée stupide... N'est-ce pas ?

En voyant l'air à la fois fragile et déterminé de son vieil ennemi, Harry pensa que c'était possible, après tout. Il ne connaissait rien du vrai lui... Il pensa aussi qu'il était temps qu'il relâche sa main. Mais tous les amis faisaient ça, non ?

Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à éradiquer les fantômes.

Mais comment enterrer des spectres ?

---

Hermione eut vent de cette histoire de potion dès le lendemain et transplana près de l'enceinte de Poudlard aussi vite que possible. Accompagnée de Ron, bien sûr.

La jeune femme en était après tout à son huitième mois de grossesse et elle devait se ménager…

Harry crut que son coeur allait exploser de joie lorsque ses meilleurs amis lui annoncèrent qu'ils allaient « squatter » quelques jours le château, histoire de rester un peu avec lui. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, il ne les avait vus qu'en coup de vent.

Le rouquin avait lui aussi pris quelques congés pour être auprès de sa femme.

Ce fut avec une timidité nouvelle et une angoisse croissante qu'Harry narra l'épisode de la potion : comment il avait été imprudent à avaler n'importe quoi et comme prévu, il se fit sérieusement remonter les bretelles.

Il avait mentionné l'exacerbation de son désir mais sans rentrer dans les détails sur ce qui c'était passé avec Malfoy... Le brun en avait encore honte.

Mais apparemment, ce ne fut pas ce détail qui attira toute l'attention d'Hermione.

« Harry », chuchota-t-elle une fois qu'il eut fini. Elle avait une voix mortellement sérieuse. « Est-ce que tu réalises que tu as _marché_ ? »

Le Survivant la fixa, ébahi. Il avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées avec le blond – et les conséquences néfastes de la potion – qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences positives. Ou plutôt s'était-il refusé le droit d'un quelconque espoir.

« C'est merveilleux ! », poursuivit-elle, émue. « Bon, d'accord, tu étais sous l'emprise d'un produit et je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs mais... Peut-être qu'en étudiant cette potion, ses composants, on pourrait trouver un moyen de contourner ta paraplégie. Snape était un des meilleurs dans son domaine, et il ne se contentait pas seulement d'enseigner... Draco m'a confié que son parrain effectuait beaucoup de recherches sur les potions. C'est ainsi qu'il a amélioré la potion Tue-Loup. »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient d'une véritable lueur de bonheur et cela donna à Harry l'envie d'y croire.

La future maman paraissait tellement préoccupée, ces derniers temps. Entre la naissance de son enfant qui n'allait pas tarder, ses recherches qu'elle avait dû interrompre – pourtant les maladies n'attendaient pas, elles – ainsi que le mal que se faisaient Harry et Draco, deux être chers à ses yeux...

« Je vais m'y mettre doucement, commencer à l'étudier, mais je te promets de faire tout mon possible, Harry. Tu sais, j'avais déjà lu quelques textes sur l'éventualité de remarcher grâce à des recours magiques, tels que des sorts etc.… Mais je préférais que cela se fasse naturellement. »

« Honnêtement, Mione, je ne sais pas si un tel miracle arrivera en claquant des doigts. Au point où on en est, essaie donc... »

Mais Harry n'y croyait pas vraiment. Ce n'était évidemment pas l'intelligence de son amie qu'il remettait en doute, mais plutôt l'acharnement du destin à le faire souffrir.

« Par contre… », grimaça-t-il, « Je pense que son but premier était plutôt une sorte... D'aphrodisiaque. En beaucoup plus intense. Je me suis senti comme après la prise d'une drogue ; on aurait pu me faire n'importe quoi que j'aurais dit _oui._ »

La jeune femme se mordit les lèvres, soucieuse.

« Ca c'est plus que problématique... Certaines potions sont addictives au possible, et je pense que Snape avait condamné certaines d'entre elles pour ces raisons-là. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour diminuer ça, mais là encore, je ne te promets rien. »

Harry avait hoché la tête en signe d'assentiment. Elle le traitait déjà comme les futurs gamins qui seraient accueillis à Poudlard... Comme un retardé à qui il fallait bien faire comprendre que tout ça ne voulait rien dire. Il soupira, agacé.

D'un autre côté, si jamais Hermione améliorait cette potion, il ne voulait pas qu'elle enlève complètement l'ingrédient miracle du désir. Parce que, grâce à ça, il pourrait garder sa virilité et profiter de sa jeune vie sexuelle...

_« Et après, tiens, pourquoi j'irais pas voir Malfoy ? »_, pensa-t-il en riant jaune. _« Il ne dira probablement pas non. »_

La nouvelle sur l'homosexualité du blond le perturbait encore. Il y pensait... Un peu trop souvent à son goût. Maintenant il y avait comme un espoir – vraiment, vraiment débile et ridicule – qui faisait battre son coeur.

Là encore, il se disait que c'était pour remettre les compteurs à zéro. Au moins, Harry ne serait plus le seul à éprouver une attirance pour son ennemi.

_« Et pour pisser, j'ai besoin qu'il fasse pareil que moi aussi ? »_

Son propre comportement l'exaspérait. Heureusement, entre les jours de beau temps, la compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et les séances quotidiennes chez la psy, Harry arrivait à se vider l'esprit. Un peu.

---

Draco avait également besoin de se changer les idées. Et radicalement.

Accepter la main de Potter l'avait effrayé.

Ses doigts avaient signé un contrat, à même la peau du brun. Un contrat qui l'engageait à choisir d'aimer Potter plutôt que de le haïr.

C'était comme s'il avait choisi entre ce gamin éperdument amoureux du Survivant à qui on avait jeté un sort d'Oubliettes ; ou bien le Draco Malfoy de Poudlard qui vomissait son dégoût envers le Garçon-Trop-Chanceux-Qui-A-Survécu.

En choisissant la première option, il se sentait désormais plus pathétique que jamais. L'amour faisait souffrir. D'autant plus lorsqu'il s'avérait non réciproque.

Une part de lui avait vraiment voulu l'amitié de Potter, comme le besoin d'une grande bouffée d'oxygène après avoir été étouffé de son mépris. Mais cette amitié allait le détruire – peut-être plus que leur haine, qui sait ?

Draco avait _réellement_ besoin de sortir au risque de devenir fou.

Le projet d'Hermione avait encore un bon paquet de failles. Dont le fait qu'il s'emmerdait profondément au château et que sa solitude lui pesait.

La psy elle-même lui avait conseillé de sortir, de draguer... « Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous plus eu de relations, M. Malfoy ? »

De se faire de nouveaux amis. En dehors de Blaise. C'était une des façons de sortir d'une déprime, non ? Il commençait à en avoir marre de passer ses journées à avaler des médicaments contre le stress.

Potter, pour sa part, ne devait pas s'emmerder : il était comme toujours entouré, et la belette et Hermione squattaient la Tour des Griffons cette semaine. Draco avait d'ailleurs été heureux de revoir la jeune femme.

Heureux et hébété lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de l'aider pour modifier les propriétés de la potion qu'avait bue Harry. Draco avait rougi, se demandant si le brun avait raconté _ça_...

Hermione l'avait regardé suspicieusement. Bien sûr que non, Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça. _« Lui-même doit se dégoûter d'avoir touché un pénis, alors en parler... »_, pensa-t-il sombrement.

Une part de lui avait cependant fait la fiesta à l'idée que le brun puisse peut-être remarcher. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait mis dans ce fichu fauteuil et Draco allait se donner corps et âme à travailler sur cette potion pour réparer ses erreurs.

Et juste un peu parce qu'il l'aimait, aussi. Mais juste un peu.

Tous les soirs, Draco commença à sortir dans un des rares clubs gays sorciers - et illicites, cela allait sans dire. L'ambiance ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment – trop débauchée, trop interdite – mais il avait sympathisé avec un barman, qui travaillait également au Ministère.

Ce type était un véritable caméléon – un ancien Serpentard très rusé – qui avait été à Poudlard bien avant la promotion de Draco. Il était comme le blond les aimait : un homme plus âgé et plus mûr.

Peut-être était-ce ça qu'il manquait à Potter, un peu plus de maturité...

Le barman, répondant au nom de Lysander et se fichait pas mal que Draco ait fait les gros titres des journaux. Comme tous les autres gays affamés de cette boîte d'ailleurs – la plupart du temps, Draco surprenait plus de regards sur son corps que sur son visage.

Il travaillait au département des Mystères, plus particulièrement au rayon des prophéties. Draco en avait entendu parler pendant sa cinquième année, dans la bouche de son père lorsqu'il voulait en dérober une sur Potter.

Un soir, Lysander lui confia qu'il avait vu une petite sphère étiquetée à son nom - même pas à celui de Lucius, non, à celui de _Draco_, et la curiosité du blond l'emporta.

« Tu penses que tu pourrais me la rapporter ? », susurra-t-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, plongeant ses yeux gris dans les prunelles brunes de son nouvel ami. « C'est vraiment _très _important, pour moi... »

En échange de ce service, il coucha avec lui. Une fois. Parce qu'ils s'appréciaient et qu'ils en avaient envie. Draco avait bien compris que Lysander avait accepté de prendre de tels risques seulement pour son cul, et non, il ne se faisait pas l'effet de se vendre.

Quand on grandissait, on se foutait pas mal de la morale.

Pourtant, la sphère pelotonnée dans sa cape tandis qu'il rentrait à Poudlard, Draco ne put s'empêcher de repenser à cet article de presse : _« Les Malfoy sont des putes, ils seraient prêts à tout pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent... »_

Il décida d'ignorer le pincement dans sa poitrine. Il préféra se concentrer sur cette étreinte virile, cette odeur musquée que portait son amant. De sa vie, jamais Draco ne s'était senti aussi faible que dans les bras de cet homme.

Possédé, soumis. Drogué aux anxiolytiques, fou amoureux d'un hétéro, sans famille, sans amis. Pute d'un soir.

Difficile de se souvenir qu'autrefois, on l'avait appelé « Le Prince des Serpentard »...

---

Au début, ses relations avec Harry furent assez bancales.

Son « nouvel ami » était assez occupé et ils ne se croisaient que rarement, pour échanger de brèves paroles. Ils n'arrivaient jamais à prolonger une conversation... Que dire ? Avec quels sentiments ? Quelle honnêteté ?

Trouver les propriétés de la potion lui demandèrent énormément de travail et Draco dut retrousser ses manches de nombreuses fois. Il avait même fait le ménage dans les cachots, les transformant un peu en son QG.

Il allait devoir effectuer de nombreux essais sur Potter... Hermione avait déjà convenu des rendez-vous quotidiens entre eux. Il n'y avait donc plus moyen de fuir.

Pourtant, Draco ne souhaitait que ça...

Depuis qu'il avait écouté la prophétie, l'ancien Serpentard se demandait comment il pouvait encore trouver le courage de se lever, et de vivre.

« _Maudit soit l'enfant... Maudit soit l'âme sœur de celui qui anéantira le Seigneur des Ténèbres... Car l'être divin consacrera corps et âmes à l'être mortel et y perdra la vie... »_

Découvrir qu'il était l'âme sœur d'Harry lui avait fait froid dans le dos ; et il parvenait mieux à comprendre la réaction de ses parents lorsqu'ils avaient su pour ses sentiments.

_« Ils ont juste voulu me protéger. »_, songea-t-il tristement.

Il y avait même une part de lui qui les remerciait pour le sort d'Oubliettes. Qu'aurait-il fait pour protéger Harry à l'époque où Voldemort régnait encore ? _« Je lui aurais probablement donné ma vie. »_

Malgré tout, il trouvait la force d'oublier cette prophétie.

Oublier en travaillant d'arrachepied sur la potion, oublier grâce aux médicaments, aux conneries, aux rêves de bonheur.

Planer, glisser ses doigts sous son pantalon, se caresser en silence, étouffer sa détresse dans un oreiller ; repensant à la main talentueuse et aux yeux verts de Potter.

Hurler jusqu'à en oublier son propre nom, la moite intimité du blond dévastée, submergée par son amant.

Oublier qu'on lui avait volé sa magie, l'essence et l'identité d'un sorcier, le rabaissant à moins qu'un Cracmol.

---

**8 Mars 2004 – Londres, dans un Pub, Angleterre**

« Encore un verre. »

« Tu veux devenir ivre ? »

« Mêle-toi de tes fesses, Lysander. Et sers-moi ce putain de verre. », maugréa-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

« Je préfèrerais m'occuper des tiennes, Amour. »

Draco grogna avant d'enfouir ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts maigres. Comment le barman pouvait le trouvait sexuellement attirant alors que lui-même se faisait l'effet d'un anorexique ? Comment pouvait-il avoir envie de lui _tous les soirs _?

Cette nuit, le jeune homme voulait juste se saouler, pas baiser. Toutefois, il se sentait tellement mou, tellement passif, comme anesthésié de toute capacité de réflexion, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour qu'il suive Lysander et lui dise Amen à tous ses désirs. A croire qu'on avait mis quelque chose dans son verre...

Le barman eut juste besoin de sa main brune qu'il glissa sur les doigts pâles. Draco l'enserra faiblement. Lysander se pencha par-dessus le comptoir et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

« Tu veux bien que je m'en occupe, Dray ? J'ai envie de toi... Ma pause est dans cinq minutes, monte, je te rejoins... »

Draco hocha la tête, confus, puis disparut dans les escaliers. Après s'être intégralement dévêtu, le jeune blond s'assit sur le lit, frissonnant. Il faisait drôlement froid dans cette chambre, pour un mois de mars...

Quelques minutes plus tard, la pièce sombrait dans l'obscurité et Draco, qui se sentait partir dans le pays des rêves, murmura doucement : « Lysander ? »

Le lit s'affaissa tandis qu'il distinguait vaguement la silhouette du barman à ses côtés.

« Je suis là », susurra-t-il. « Ça va, Dray ? »

« Je... Je me sens bizarre », haleta le blond. Son corps était moite alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à faire l'amour.

« Tu es déjà excité ? », susurra son amant avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Sa main avait en effet pris place sur la bosse à peine proéminente du blond, qui ne put que gémir faiblement. « Tu vas voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, comme d'habitude... »

Aussitôt, Draco sentit ses lèvres être happées avec force, dans un baiser enivrant et possessif. Sa langue rejoignit sa jumelle, ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux de Lysander, comme pour l'inciter à plus, plus de coups de langues impudiques, plus de doigts sur sa peau... Plus de ce sexe d'homme qui lui mettait le feu aux reins...

Lorsqu'il jouit, Draco faillit s'endormir sur l'instant, vidé de toutes forces. Mais le barman continuait à l'embrasser violemment, et Draco tourna la tête sur le côté, afin de lui montrer son refus.

Le souffle court, les pupilles dilatées, il regarda, impuissant, la chevelure brune frotter contre sa joue, alors qu'il sentait son amant lui faire un suçon dans le cou.

« Plus tard, Lysander, je suis mort là. »

« Oh, s'il te plait, un second tour. Tu me dois bien ça, non ? »

« La prochaine fois... », gémit le blond. La tête lui tournait bizarrement.

« Tu n'auras rien à faire, promis. », jura le brun. « Juste à écarter les jambes... »

Draco voulut le repousser mais il arriva à peine à bouger sa main. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans un tel état ? La panique commença à le submerger. Ce type lui avait peut-être mis quelque chose dans son verre.

L'ancien Serpentard regretta de n'être plus le Malfoy paranoïaque d'avant... Lui n'aurait pas fait confiance aussi facilement à un inconnu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester plus : Lysander glissait déjà la verge ramollie entre ses lèvres et la suça avec savoir-faire, la faisant grossir et durcir dans sa bouche.

Draco se mordit les lèvres. Il se laissait complètement faire et cela le submergeait de honte.

_« Les Malfoy sont des putes... »_

Cette phrase, il l'avait aussi entendue dans la bouche des membres de l'ODAM, au manoir...

« C'est bon, tu as assez joué, Lysander. Attache-le maintenant. »

Cette voix féminine... La rêvait-il ? Et de quoi parlait-elle ?

« Encore un peu, c'est ma dernière fois avec lui, je veux en profiter... », gémit l'homme entre ses cuisses.

« Ça suffit, il est suffisamment affaibli et humilié. Attache-le ! »

Le barman grogna avant de remonter le long du corps de Draco, y déposant de tendres baisers. Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, plongeant le blond dans un abîme de tendresse. Les mains brunes attrapèrent les mains pâles et les attachèrent aux montants du lit.

Les prunelles grises le fixaient intensément ; Lysander déglutit, avant d'embrasser les deux paupières de son amant.

« Pardonne-moi… », chuchota-t-il. « Je t'aimais bien, mais elle m'a bien payé. »

Elle ?

Avec horreur, le blond vit la silhouette de la jeune Mira s'asseoir au bord du lit. Ils avaient été trois depuis le début dans cette chambre... Encore une fois, la chef de l'ODAM était rentrée dans son intimité, et Draco eut envie de hurler.

« Malfoy... », susurra t-elle. « Potter ne viendra pas te sauver cette fois. »

Effrayé, l'ancien Serpentard tira sur ses liens, en vain.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. », poursuivit calmement la jeune femme. « Je veux juste... Une petite vengeance personnelle. Sais-tu que mes meilleurs agents ont été arrêtés par la faute d'une petite mangemerde comme toi ? »

« J'aurais préféré qu'ils crèvent. », cracha Draco, d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu hargneuse mais qui sonna pathétiquement faible à son oreille.

Mira eut un sourire cruel sur les lèvres.

« Toi, par contre, tu aurais dû. » En disant cela, la jeune femme parcourait du regard le corps nu de sa victime, une grimace de dégoût exagérée déformant ses traits. « Tu n'es pas très beau à voir, mon ange. »

Draco encaissa le coup sans ciller.

« Je me demande comment Lysander arrivait à te baiser... » Cette fois, il dut serrer les dents pour ne pas exploser.

« Rassure-toi », chuchota la jeune femme. « Il ne t'a pas trahi dès le début. Je l'ai payé uniquement ce soir. »

C'était une maigre compensation.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? », demanda-t-il.

« Oh, pas grand chose. Juste te rabaisser, te faire souffrir... Pas te tuer, Malfoy, ça serait trop facile. Je veux te tuer à petit feux. Lentement. T'écorcher, te mettre à vif. »

Mira se pencha juste au dessus de lui, afin que ses ongles parcourent doucement le torse nu de Draco, qui retenait son souffle. Elle avait une lueur démente dans le regard et il eut peur qu'elle ne le griffe sauvagement.

« Oui, je me demande _vraiment_ comment Lysander a fait. », répéta-t-elle sans lâcher des yeux la peau nue. « Pour ma part, même si tu n'étais pas pédé, ça m'aurait écœuré. »

Lorsqu'elle entendit le souffle haletant de sa victime, Mira esquissa un sourire sans joie.

« Je ne vais pas te violer, Malfoy. Tu as été assez humilié pour ce soir, je pense... »

Avec précaution, la jeune chef détacha les cordes et déposa les poignets rougis sur l'oreiller, les caressant avec le bout de ses pouces.

« A bientôt, mon ange… », murmura-t-elle en effleurant les lèvres tremblantes du blond. « Et prends soin de toi, pour que je puisse faire de ta vie un enfer... »

Sa tortionnaire transplana aussitôt, lui laissant un goût de mépris au bord des lèvres. Un goût de menace.

Ce fut dans un sale état, et seulement quelques heures plus tard, que Draco Malfoy réussit à transplaner à son tour, laissant le sommeil l'apaiser.

Plus jamais il ne sortirait de l'enceinte protectrice du château. Plus jamais...

_**A suivre...**_

_**Hm... On ne tue pas l'auteur, s'il vous plait ! XD On en a encore besoin pour la suite.**_

_**Il se passe beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre. Laissez-moi vos réactions, c'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir.**_

_**Pour une fois je n'ai pas tardé pour la suite ^^ et je remercie Tigrou pour sa correction et pour le titre du chapitre, qui illustre si bien cette poignée de main tendue en première année. **_

_**Je vous fais plein de gros bisous et je remercie les anonymes à qui je n'ai pu répondre.**_

_**Pady.**_


	8. Réapprendre à sourire

**Bonsoir !!**

**Voici la suite, un chapitre qui m'a fait beaucoup de bien à écrire. Vous allez comprendre pourquoi. **

**Je reprends mon précieux résumé lol que j'ai un peu plus détaillé, afin de ne pas perdre certains détails en cours de route.**

_**Résumé :**__Harry, à vingt-deux ans et ce même après la guerre, se voit être toujours obsédé par Malfoy alors que celui-ci est bien plus préoccupé à sauver sa peau. Harry l'admire « physiquement » et cette idée le dérange. Des Aurors se prenant pour des saints devant éradiquer le mal (rassemblés sous le nom de l'ODAM) partent en quête des prétendus mangemorts en liberté et les torturent : Draco sera une de leurs victimes, que Harry sauvera d'un viol, au manoir Malfoy. Les Aurors seront arrêtés sauf leur chef, la jeune Mira qui réussira à s'échapper. Celle-ci n'aspire qu'à se venger du blond._

_L'année qui suit, Draco a perdu beaucoup de poids et une amitié conventionnelle le lie à Harry qui tente d'oublier leur ancienne rivalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la supercherie : Draco fait semblant d'être son ami et « le baise bien profond » selon ses mots... La haine les poussera dans une ultime dispute : le blond, accidentellement, poussera Harry sur une route et le rendra paraplégique. _

_La vie de Harry semble brisée et Hermione lui propose de se reconstruire... Dans l'ancien château de Poudlard, presque détruit. Elle veut le rénover pour en faire un institut de suivi psychologique pour les enfants et Harry accepte d'y aller, suivant régulièrement une psychologue. Draco Malfoy est aussi là, pour se reconstruire... Harry ressent une attirance qu'il ne comprend pas pour Malfoy, lui qui est hétéro pur et dur. Il voudra tester s'il est homo avec un journaliste, un certain Wyatt, mais l'entreprise sera un fiasco. _

_Dans le chapitre II (le secret des Malfoy), on apprend qu'une prophétie les lie en tant « qu'âme sœurs » et que Draco avait eu le coup de foudre dans un supermarché moldu, à l'âge de ses cinq ans... Draco découvrira cette prophétie et sera anéanti._

_Dans le chapitre précédent Harry et Draco font enfin la paix et doivent apprendre à se connaître… _

**---**

**NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR**

**---**

**Chapitre VII : Réapprendre à sourire**

Harry avait fait une liste. De toutes les choses dont il voulait parler avec Malfoy...

Régulièrement, ils se voyaient pour tester les avancées de la potion. Harry en ingurgitait très peu, de peur de ressentir à nouveau les effets poussés de l'aphrodisiaque. C'était quand même Malfoy qui lui donnait la potion...

Harry s'imaginait bien devenir une bête de sexe affamée, se jetant sur lui pour lui faire commettre les derniers outrages. Il se demandait aussi, si jamais une telle chose arriverait... Malfoy se laisserait-il faire ?

Cette question le tourmentait beaucoup. Depuis qu'ils avaient scellé leur nouvelle amitié, Harry avait l'impression de laisser tomber ses barrières, une à une. _« Tu le désires. »_

Il ne savait pas si c'était le cas... Mais il s'autorisait à le fixer plus souvent. Partout. Les fesses. Les jambes. Le ventre timidement caché. Une fois, il avait même failli baisser les yeux au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond mais avait dégluti en rougissant violemment.

Merde, c'était un... _Homme. _Et pas n'importe lequel – là résidait tout le problème.

Il y avait aussi ces étranges fourmillements qui lui grignotaient le ventre à la simple vue de ses yeux gris. Parfois, Harry avait envie de les lui bouffer...

**---**

Harry volait... Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il hurla de bonheur, à s'en briser les cordes vocales.

Il tentait d'ignorer le rictus amusé de Malfoy, juste devant lui. Ce dernier avait légèrement tourné la tête, lui jetant un regard qui signifiait : « Potter, aurais-tu complètement disjoncté ? »

Ce sourire le chamboula complètement et Harry perdit ses moyens quelques secondes. Son cœur fit des embardées inexplicables et Harry cligna des yeux, la bouche sèche. Il ne comprenait plus les réactions de son corps.

C'était comme si... Comme si durant toutes ces années, il ne lui avait manqué qu'une chose pour être heureux : l'amitié de Malfoy. Au fond, il l'avait toujours voulue... Bien plus que leur haine. C'était ce contact-là qu'il avait toujours recherché chez le blond.

Mais il avait eu si peur... Si peur d'être déçu, de souffrir, qu'il s'était protégé. Maintenant, il lui vouait une confiance aveugle ; et si sa conscience lui soufflait encore de se méfier, son cœur, lui, voulait toujours se remplir de ce regard bouleversant.

Harry trembla légèrement, accroché à la taille fine de son vieil ennemi. Un feu d'artifice explosait dans ses reins dès qu'il apercevait la silhouette du blond. C'était si effrayant...

_« J'ai... J'ai envie de le toucher... C'est plus fort que moi... »_

« C'est merveilleux… », souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux de bonheur.

Le vent leur chatouillait le visage et un doux soleil réchauffait leurs corps frissonnants, dû à l'altitude. Draco avait eu envie de voler ce matin-là et il avait proposé à Potter de l'accompagner sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Après quelques tours de terrain pour se réhabituer à cette vielle sensation, Draco s'était approché des gradins, avec une idée précise en tête. Il avait hissé Potter derrière lui et ce dernier s'était accroché fermement à sa taille, bouleversé. Il savait à quel point Potter adorait voler autrefois...

Ses jambes molles pendaient dans le vide, et seul Draco maintenait le contrôle du balai. De véritables larmes coulaient sur les joues du brun, intarissables.

Ils volèrent longtemps, parcourant les étendues de l'enceinte du château, surplombant la forêt interdite, le lac, la cabane de Hagrid. Tous ces lieux chargés de souvenirs, bons comme mauvais. Harry se serra davantage contre l'ancien Serpentard, une émotion indescriptible le submergeant.

Draco dut finir par écourter leur promenade. Sentir les mains de Potter lui faisait perdre la raison...

---

Harry était perché sur l'un des gradins de l'ancien stade de Quidditch, perdu dans ses pensées. Malfoy le troublait à ses côtés.

Tous deux avaient fini de voler depuis un long moment et se reposaient sous le doux soleil qui leur chatouillait la peau.

« Allez, Potter, pose ta question. »

Le ton de Malfoy était amusé. Un mince sourire flottait sur ses lèvres ; et Harry les observa se retrousser, distrait. Il n'avait jamais _regardé_ le visage de l'ancien Serpentard d'aussi près.

En y faisant un peu plus attention, on pouvait voir que ses traits semblaient déjà ridés pour son jeune âge, froncés par une fatigue psychologique.

Devant l'expression d'ahurissement de Harry, Malfoy poursuivit : « Tu me fixes à m'en faire des trous... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Harry déglutit. Ils étaient... Amis, maintenant._ Amis_. Ça sonnait bizarrement. Cela signifiait qu'il pouvait en savoir plus sur Malfoy, demander la première chose de sa liste. Voler là où il n'avait encore jamais pu aller. Saisir le vif au vol.

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur toi. J'aimerais qu'on se comprenne. », souffla-t-il enfin, relâchant la pression.

Il était dans l'expectative... Attendant que Malfoy se braque.

Draco, lui, avait du mal à y croire. Harry lui donnait l'occasion inespérée de se rapprocher de lui et, s'il fallait révéler ses secrets les plus intimes pour gagner l'entière confiance du brun, alors il était prêt à le faire. Enfin, modérément... Certaines vérités ne sont jamais bonnes à dire.

« Moi aussi. », murmura-t-il enfin, posant ses yeux gris pensifs sur le terrain.

Draco tentait de rester impassible. Mais c'était un moment si fort... Si significatif.

_« On se rapproche enfin… »,_ souffla une voix en lui. « _Et de façon saine... »_

« Je voudrais que tu me parles de ta famille. »

Draco sursauta, hébété. Il s'était attendu à tout un tas de questions, mais probablement pas à ce que Harry s'intéresse à la famille honnie des Malfoy. Mais après tout, c'était la base. Ses parents, son enfance, son éducation.

Alors Harry vit Malfoy s'abandonner, se dévoiler, se mettre à nu.

La brise légère du vent accompagnait la voix monocorde - qui tentait probablement de cacher sa tristesse, songea Harry. Derrière le masque, Harry percevait de la nostalgie. Lucius et Narcissa lui manquaient, c'était une évidence.

Toutefois, le blond gardait un minimum de fierté. S'il savait montrer ses faiblesses, il savait aussi garder certaines de ses forces. Et voir cet orphelin résister face à la vague d'émotions qui le submergeait impressionna Harry.

Malfoy avait un moral d'acier - malgré le nombre de fois où on avait pu le critiquer pour sa couardise.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, un long silence s'installa. Harry réfléchissait. Il avait toujours haï les Malfoy et, même s'ils pourrissaient de cadeaux et de bonbons leur jeune héritier dans son adolescence, il ne les imaginait pas capable de le pourrir d'affection.

Cette idée le rendait mal à l'aise.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tes parents soient ainsi... »

Draco esquissa un faible sourire.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir », murmura-t-il. « Mes parents ne t'ont pas donné envie de les connaître, et c'est normal. »

Harry grimaça.

« Oui. Malgré tes confidences, je ne les porte toujours pas dans mon cœur, c'est certain. »

« Pourtant ma mère t'a aidé durant la Bataille... »

« Elle l'a fait pour toi. Et j'avoue qu'à ce moment-là, elle est remontée un peu dans mon estime. Je l'ai_ vraiment_ vue en tant que mère. Mais ton père... »

« Mon père m'aimait lui aussi, et ce n'est pas parce qu'il haïssait les moldus qu'il allait en faire de même pour son fils. J'étais précieux à ses yeux. »

Les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'une lueur indescriptible, tandis qu'il songeait avec douleur que maintenant, il ne serait plus jamais le bijou de personne.

Ses parents ne lui avaient rien laissé à leur mort... Ils avaient emporté leur adoration avec eux, laissant le jeune homme plus seul que jamais. Seul pour payer les dettes d'une famille maudite. Seul pour supporter la haine. Mais si jeune pour y arriver...

« Ils auraient tout fait pour me protéger. », souffla-t-il en songeant à la prophétie.

La voix un peu sèche du brun résonna dans son cœur : « Jusqu'à t'obliger d'être Mangemort ? »

« Ils ne m'y ont pas obligé. », rétorqua calmement Draco, observant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Potter.

Ce dernier avait les lèvres pincées, et ses yeux verts luisaient dangereusement. Draco se fit la triste réflexion qu'en grandissant, l'impulsivité du Gryffondor n'avait pas disparu.

« Au début de ma sixième année, je le voulais. _Vraiment_. »

Harry renifla, ressentant cette colère envers Malfoy qu'il avait expérimentée bien trop souvent. Des fois, il se disait qu'il avait eu raison de le haïr. Le blond avait quand même été un salaud dans sa jeunesse.

« Ce n'est qu'après, quand il a été trop tard, que j'ai regretté mes choix... Mais je n'ai pas très envie de parler de ça. », soupira-t-il.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Tu as raison. », approuva-t-il, même si quelque part il pensait que ce n'était pas bien de fuir un sujet si important. « C'est un terrain glissant. » Trop glissant pour ses nerfs. Le brun n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec Malfoy, plus maintenant...

« Tout à fait, Potter. » Draco sourit. « Pour une fois tu es vachement perspicace... Et ne le prends pas comme une insulte, bon sang ! », ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air renfrogné du Survivant. « Je voulais juste faire un peu d'humour. »

« Il est à chier ton humour, Malfoy. »

Le sourire de ce dernier s'agrandit et il passa sa jambe par dessus le banc, de façon à se retrouver à califourchon dessus. Il se pencha en arrière et s'allongea complètement, glissant ses bras en croix sous sa nuque, observant le ciel bleu azur pensivement.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux vagabonder sur ce corps si attirant... « _Et il aime les hommes. »_

Le brun eut envie de se gifler. « _Par contre toi tu n'aimes pas les hommes, et tu n'es pas sous l'effet d'une quelconque potion. » _

Pour se donner une contenance, il décida d'aborder un autre sujet... Que n'importe qui ayant un peu de tact aurait pensé à éviter.

« Malfoy ? Tu ne veux pas me parler de leur mort ? »

Harry était tout de même très intrigué par la disparition de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy... Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler dans les journaux et Hermione lui avait bien fait comprendre que c'était durant cette époque qu'elle s'était rapprochée du jeune blond. C'était d'ailleurs probablement après ça qu'il était devenu accroc au Miroir de Risèd, et s'était laissé maltraiter par les membres de l'ODAM.

« Non. » Draco ferma les yeux. Son visage paraissait paisible. « Peut-être... _Plus tard._ Je ne suis pas prêt, Potter. »

« D'accord. » Harry se racla la gorge, gêné. « Et est-ce que c'est à partir de là que...? »

« Que ma vie a été foutue en l'air ? » Draco ricana. « Probablement. Même si elle l'a toujours été. »

_« En tombant amoureux d'un garçon hétéro, qui est mon meilleur ennemi... Si ça c'est pas de la malédiction… », _pensa-t-il, un goût amer dans la bouche.

« D'après la psy, j'enchaîne depuis lors les addictions successives. Le Miroir, ma haine pour toi, les anxiolytiques... Moi qui déteste l'idée de dépendance, j'en ai besoin pour oublier, c'est assez cocasse. »

« Est-ce que tu connais Freud ? »

Harry vit Malfoy froncer un sourcil perplexe, les paupières toujours fermées.

« C'est pas le moldu illuminé qui a inventé le complexe d'œdipe ? »

Harry éclata de rire à ces mots. L'expression du blond était vraiment trop drôle.

« Oui, c'est lui. Tu devrais lire, certaines idées pourraient t'intéresser... » Pas qu'il soit un grand fan, mais la psychologue le poussait à lire pas mal de bouquins de ce genre ces derniers temps. Et c'était assez... enrichissant.

« Ne me dis pas que tu crois en ces conneries, Potter ? Qui peut prétendre comprendre le cerveau complexe de l'être humain ? Excuse-moi mais _tu tueras ton père et tu coucheras avec ta mère_, très peu pour moi. C'est super restrictif. Et les homos il en fait quoi ? Sérieusement, ça marche pas dans ce sens-là. »

L'ancien Serpentard s'était même redressé, débitant sa tirade avec beaucoup de sérieux et d'exaspération. Il commençait à expliquer son point de vue lorsqu'il se rendit compte des yeux verts brillants de Potter.

Ce dernier retenait un vrai fou rire, et Draco comprit qu'il se foutait de lui. Il secoua la tête, incrédule, alors que Potter explosait de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

Et jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, ce fut au tour du brun de confier son enfance chez les Dursley... Et la main de Draco ne lui démangea jamais autant que cet après-midi là.

Parce que les yeux de Potter s'assombrissaient en parlant de l'enfant dans le placard et Draco mourrait d'envie d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens, dans un geste de soutien.

---

**15 Mars 2004, Chambre de Draco, Poudlard**

« Ça va aller, Blaise ? »

« Oui, puisque je te dis que ça va, arrête un peu, t'es lourd à la fin ! »

Face à l'air inquiet du jeune blond, son ami soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Draco, je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer, d'accord ? Je ne suis pas une tapette, _moi._ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? », s'indigna Draco. « Tu mens d'abord. C'est _très_ rare que je chiale. »

Le jeune blond avait appuyé sa dernière réplique d'un air hautain et fier. Qu'il perdit rapidement en découvrant un Blaise hilare. _« D'abord Potter et ensuite mon meilleur ami... Ils ont tous décidé de se foutre de ma gueule aujourd'hui ? » _

« Bon. », souffla-t-il enfin, ennuyé que son ami lui rappelle sa tendance à craquer dans les situations difficiles. « Tu veux rester ici, cette nuit ? », demanda-t-il plus calmement, resserrant son peignoir autour de son corps et prenant place sur le lit, aux côtés de Blaise.

Ce dernier, enfin calmé, lui jeta un regard perplexe et surpris.

« Pourquoi... ? »

« Pourquoi ? », s'étonna le blond. « Eh bien parce qu'à chaque fois que je sonne à ta porte dépressif et paumé, tu me laisses passer la nuit chez toi. C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

« Hey ! Je ne suis _ni_ dépressif _ni_ paumé ! »

« N'importe qui le serait en découvrant que sa femme le trompe... », chuchota Draco en haussant les épaules. « Et... Tu le connais, le type ? »

« Non... Enfin, je crois pas. », murmura Blaise. « Tu sais, il faisait noir et je ne suis pas resté longtemps. »

Au lieu de répondre, son ami lui tapota l'épaule et se leva brusquement.

« Bien, puisque tu sembles péter la forme et que tu n'as pas besoin de pleurer sur l'épaule d'une petite tapette comme moi… », sourit-il d'un air supérieur. « Je me permets donc d'enfiler mon pyjama et d'aller me coucher, parce que je tombe de sommeil. »

Draco fit mine de bâiller et se changea sans la moindre gêne, avant de s'installer sous les draps. Il sourit cependant lorsqu'il entendit le bruit que faisait Blaise en se déchaussant et en se déshabillant.

Ce dernier souleva les draps à son tour et se rapprocha doucement du blond.

« Est-ce que je peux te serrer dans mes bras, Draco ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'ancien Serpentard attrapa les mains brunes derrière lui et les plaça sur son ventre pâle.

« Depuis quand tu me demandes la permission, Blaise ? », maugréa-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller.

Blaise eut un frisson et bougea derrière lui, se rapprochant de façon à ce que son torse soit collé au dos de Draco. En réalité, il avait toujours peur de voir son ami sursauter à chaque fois qu'il posait les mains sur lui sans sa permission.

Une part de lui ne pouvait distinguer son meilleur ami du type qui avait été violé. Ils ne faisaient qu'un à ses yeux. C'était stupide de penser ainsi – Draco détestait qu'on ait pitié de lui – et comme pour se faire pardonner, il se colla encore.

« Putain ! », sursauta-t-il soudain en se reculant.

Le blond se redressa et alluma la lumière d'un geste brusque, sa colère cachant difficilement l'angoisse qui lui serrait le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! »

« J'ai senti tes os ! » Blaise parut horrifié. « T'as encore maigri ? »

« Je... Un peu... », bégaya Draco.

Sa voix trembla et il inspira pour se calmer, ses yeux gris évitant soigneusement le regard perçant de son ami.

« Écoute, je te jure que j'avais repris du poids, j'avais même commencé à arrêter les cachets, même si c'est difficile. Mais... » Draco se prit le visage entre les mains. « La semaine dernière, il s'est passé un truc... Et à chaque fois que j'y repense, ça me donne envie de vomir, tu comprends ? Et au sens propre. Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Mais ça va passer, c'est rien, Blaise. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix dure. « Potter ne t'a jamais humilié au point de te faire vomir. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, j'en suis sûr, et on ne peut pas dire que tu fréquentes beaucoup de monde en ce moment... »

Il parut chercher quelques secondes avant de froncer brusquement les sourcils. Le silence obstiné de Draco commençait à sérieusement l'agacer.

« Attends... », chuchota-t-il. « Tu m'avais envoyé une missive, sur le fait que tu comptais fréquenter des bars gays ! Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ? »

« Tu ne voudrais pas simplement me foutre la paix ? », cracha Draco en se recouchant, mais Blaise tira le drap vers lui.

Un regard glacial et un soupir agacé lui répondirent. Draco avait très envie de se confier au fond, il ne supportait plus de garder ça en lui... Toutefois, l'humiliation demeurait encore puissante et la douleur, cuisante et amère.

« Non. Je suis la seule personne à qui tu te confies. Alors s'il t'arrive quelque chose de grave, je suis conscient que personne d'autre ne pourra t'aider. _Il faut que je sache_. »

La lueur déterminée dans les yeux chocolats fit frissonner Draco, qui se demanda depuis quand son ami était si autoritaire. Il prit peur lorsque celui-ci ajouta d'une voix glaciale : « Ne m'oblige pas à user de magie. »

« Tu n'oserais pas. », cingla durement le blond. Si sa voix paraissait assurée, ses yeux gris eux, brillaient de crainte. « Je... Je te fais confiance », déglutit-il, comme une ultime protection, une phrase qui lui disait : _« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, pas toi »_.

« Je suis un Serpentard… », répondit Blaise froidement. « Utiliser la ruse pour parvenir à mes fins, c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux. Alors sois je te force, sois tu avoues de toi-même. »

Avisant l'expression blessée et trahie qu'affichait le blond, il lui jeta un regard d'excuse : « Je ne fais pas ça pour t'enfoncer, Draco... N'ai-je pas été présent à chaque fois ? J'en ai juste ras-le-cul de m'inquiéter pour toi, et de te ramasser en miettes. Il y a tellement de gens qui en ont après toi. Je n'arrive jamais à dormir sur mes deux oreilles en sachant ça. »

Draco analysa longuement les traits soucieux de son ami, et n'y vit qu'une profonde inquiétude. Après tout, Blaise en avait juste marre de le voir dans cet état... Alors il se dévoila, un peu, juste assez pour le rassurer : « Mira, la chef de l'ODAM... »

« Celle que les Aurors n'ont pas capturée ? », le coupa Blaise en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Elle m'en veut de l'arrestation de ses compagnons, et elle a l'intention de me le faire payer. Mais c'était juste une menace, cette folle ne m'a rien fait. Et ne t'en fais pas, je suis protégé tant que je reste à Poudlard. »

« Parle-en à Potter ! », ordonna Blaise.

Draco ricana et secoua lentement la tête. Ses traits tirés n'enlevaient rien à cette beauté et cette prestance que Blaise lui enviait tant autrefois.

« Il est en hors de question. Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de me reposer sur les épaules des autres. Ma fierté est au plus bas, je suis las d'être la petite chose fragile qui se cache derrière quelqu'un. Je préfère encore me cacher dans mon mensonge et fuir. »

« Mais tu risques ta vie ! », siffla l'ancien Serpentard, qui trouvait cette histoire de fierté complètement stupide dans le cas présent.

« Je commence à avoir l'habitude. », répliqua Draco calmement. « Et puis Potter... Oh non, certainement pas lui. Pas alors qu'on commence enfin à s'entendre. Il va encore croire que je me sers de son amitié comme protection, et je ne veux pas lui donner cette impression. De toute façon, la Justice Magique, c'est de la merde. Je me protège bien mieux seul. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel, partagé entre l'agacement et l'inquiétude. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait aller contre la décision de son ami et quelque part, Draco n'avait pas tord...

Pourquoi réclamer de l'aide à une justice qui vous catégorisait d'emblée en fils de Mangemort et assassin d'Harry Potter ? Il grimaça de dégoût en songeant à la maigre peine qu'avaient écopée les Aurors de l'ODAM pour avoir martyriser et abuser Draco.

Ils étaient enfermés pour deux ans dans une prison beaucoup plus confortable qu'Azkaban – ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à être relâchés, d'ailleurs – et perdaient leur statut d'Aurors. Toutefois ils pouvaient réintégrer n'importe quel emploi. C'était si injuste, ils auraient mérité de croupir à Azkaban avec les anciens mangemorts. Leurs méthodes n'étaient pas meilleures.

« Je suis désolé. », dit-il sincèrement. « Je ne dirai rien. Mais promets-moi de me prévenir si jamais tu te sens traqué, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Et tes excuses sont acceptées... A condition que tu n'uses plus jamais de chantage sur moi ! Bien, maintenant, vas-tu rester dormir ici ? »

Draco s'était glissé à nouveau dans les draps et le fixait anxieusement. Il avait un peu peur que Blaise ne lui tienne rancune de son silence mais il ne voulait pas demander d'aide, et il ne camperait pas de sa position.

Renier le danger lui permettait de dormir tranquille.

Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à ses côtés et papillonna des yeux lorsqu'une bouche se posa légèrement sur la sienne. Blaise eut un mouvement de recul, incertain quant à la réaction de Draco.

« C'était pour quoi, ça ? », chuchota ce dernier, surpris.

Le châtain parut hésiter puis souffla en guise de réponse : « Du réconfort. »

« Tu n'es pas mon type, Blaise. Et ce n'est pas en changeant de bord que tu vas oublier ta femme... »

« Démasqué… », fit-il avec une moue ennuyée. Ce blondinet le connaissait trop bien. « Et si j'ai _envie_ de tester l'autre bord ? » C'est qu'il se sentait un peu froissé par le refus du blond. Qu'un homo lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne lui plaisait pas, c'était après tout aussi vexant qu'un râteau de la part d'une femme, non ?

« Ah oui ? »

Le blond sourit malicieusement. Il attrapa la main de Blaise et la posa sur sa virilité au repos.

« On dirait mes couilles et ma bite. », grogna Blaise en tâtant un peu. « Très appétissant. »

« Charmant ! » Draco affichait un grand sourire crispé, et ses épaules se secouèrent dans la pénombre. « Je te décrète Roi des Pédés, mon cher ami ! En écoutant bien, il m'a même semblé t'entendre gémir... » Suite à ça, le blond étouffa un oreiller sur son visage afin de s'empêcher de rire et Blaise le suivit, trop heureux du revirement de situation.

Quand ils furent calmés, Draco lui renvoya son baiser en un léger effleurement et nicha la tête de Blaise dans son cou.

« Par contre, si tu veux du réconfort, je te rendrais toujours la pareille. »

C'était une façon pour lui de le remercier de l'avoir tant protégé et rassuré en Australie et cela, le châtain le comprit très bien. Il s'endormit, le cœur un peu plus léger.

---

**18 Mars 2004, Salle sur Demande, Poudlard**

Harry et Draco commençaient à se retrouver régulièrement dans cette salle, à vrai dire, tous les soirs. La psychologue qui suivait l'évolution de leur relation avait conseillé cette pièce à Harry, sous-entendant que des rendez-vous quotidiens seraient l'idéal pour mieux se connaître.

Tous deux avaient frissonné, la première fois... Il leur semblait que les flammes léchaient encore la pièce pleine de bricoles, et Draco revécut le moment où il se cramponnait à Potter avec désespoir...

Cette scène resterait longtemps gravée dans leur esprit. Le jour où Potter l'avait sauvé, en dépit de tout...

Une ambiance chaleureuse avait été imaginée. Dans des tons sombres, qui poussaient à la confidence, à l'intimité, la pièce contenait un canapé et des coussins déposés au sol, ainsi que quelques étagères sans véritable intérêt.

Ce soir-là, Harry prit sur lui et décida d'aborder le sujet de l'homosexualité du blond. Il avait _besoin_ d'en parler et Draco rit jaune lorsque le Survivant lui confia qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé en asexué.

« Je suis un être humain, Potter. J'ai des désirs comme toi, et il faut bien que je les assouvisse. »

Il lui expliqua alors qu'à Poudlard, aucune fille ne l'attirait et qu'il ne s'était jamais posé la question de l'homosexualité, puisqu'elle était en quelque sorte taboue dans le monde sorcier.

« Taboue ? », répéta le brun, choqué.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des sorciers gays s'affichant ouvertement ? »

Suite à cette question, Harry réfléchit un long moment, avant de constater l'évidence. Dans sa jeunesse à Poudlard, et même autour de lui - mise à part Wyatt et Malfoy – il n'avait connu aucun homosexuel, ni même de bi.

Ayant été élevé chez les Moldus, où l'homosexualité était plus présente, Harry avait toujours su qu'ils existaient et il n'avait aucun préjugé vis-à-vis de ça. Il considérait que si les gens étaient heureux, alors c'était tant mieux.

« Tu voudrais dire qu'il y en a pas ? »

« Tu es vraiment stupide, Potter... »

Harry commençait à connaître l'humour noir de Malfoy, aussi il ne se vexa pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, il eut un sourire amusé.

« De mon point de vue… », reprit le jeune blond, « Aimer le même sexe est universel : ce n'est pas parce que tu es sorcier que tu as moins de chances d'être gay. Il n'y a pas de population à risque, comme par exemple les Moldus, ce que semblent croire la plupart des sorciers. »

Harry paraissait choqué et Draco se délecta intérieurement de l'innocence du Survivant.

« Parce que les Moldus s'affichent plus, on imagine qu'ils sont plus nombreux. Anormaux. Les minorités sont toujours anormales de toute façon... », grinça-t-il. « La plupart des gays sont refoulés dans le monde sorcier. Ils n'en ont parfois même pas conscience, enfin, à part peut-être dans leurs rêves inconscients et débridés. »

« Et toi ? », souffla Harry, pendu à ses lèvres. « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

En d'autres termes, il demandait comment Malfoy avait pu se l'avouer alors qu'il descendait d'une des familles où l'homosexualité devait être éradiquée de tout mode de pensées.

Draco quant à lui s'efforçait de ne pas déglutir. La douce lumière tamisée faisait éclater les yeux verts qui le fixaient intensément. Il était sûr que Potter avait dû déstabiliser bon nombre d'ennemis avec un tel regard...

« Je me posais quelques questions à Poudlard sur mon absence de désir, bien sûr... Vaguement, dans ma tête, l'idée d'être si insensible me paraissait étrange. Mais j'avais d'autres choses à penser et, quelque part, le fait d'être unique sur ce plan-là me rendait fier. Même toi Potter, tu étais tellement ordinaire avec tes flirts sans importance. Ton aventure avec la mini belette me renforçait dans l'idée que tu n'étais qu'un gamin stupide prêt à suivre les moutons. Rien d'extraordinaire, de très Survivant. »

Harry réfléchissait : surprendre Malfoy caresser les cheveux de Parkinson dans le Poudlard express ne voulait rien dire, même s'ils avaient semblé assez proches. Ni même le fait qu'elle l'ait accompagnée au bal de quatrième année.

« Et puis il faut avouer que les garçons de mon dortoir n'étaient pas très excitants… », railla le blond.

« Arrête, je suis sûr que tu t'es déjà imaginé avec Crabbe et Goyle ».

Draco goûta à la plaisanterie et fut surpris de ne pas avoir de sombres pensées sur son vieux camarade décédé ici même. A croire que les blagues douteuses de Potter lui faisaient du bien.

« Ensuite il y a eu la guerre, et tout s'est enchaîné... J'ai quitté l'Angleterre pour la France vers la fin de la Bataille, pendant trois ou quatre ans. Ma mère essayait de paraître heureuse malgré notre état de fuite – surtout celui de mon père, en fait. On a passé notre temps à nous cacher, ce qui, tu t'en doutes, a un peu développé ma paranoïa. »

Harry fit un effort et prit _vraiment_ sur lui-même, préférant éviter de dire que Lucius aurait dû être envoyé en prison pour ses crimes plutôt que de fuir comme un lâche. Au lieu de ça, il ricana : « Déjà que t'étais du genre froussard, Malfoy... »

« La ferme, Potter, je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. J'avais donc la vingtaine, et toujours pas de petite amie, alors ma mère me taquinait souvent à ce sujet. Et un soir, j'ai rencontré un homme à la station de ski où nous logions... La quarantaine, très charmant. Le genre d'homme qui sent le vécu, qui impose le respect. C'était un Moldu, on ne se connaissait absolument pas. Pourtant derrière mes airs de _garçon courtois écoutant sagement, _il a dû percevoir un mélange de fascination et d'envie dans mes yeux car il m'a invité à nous revoir, pour... Discuter... Le lendemain, je l'ai suivi dans sa chambre, n'ayant pas encore conscience d'aimer les hommes... Je me sentais bien, détendu, en confiance. Je l'ai allumé sans y penser vraiment. »

Harry semblait sceptique et Draco poursuivit, un peu gêné mais décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout : « C'était l'été. J'ai enlevé mon t-shirt le plus naturellement du monde, m'allongeant sur son lit, tandis qu'il racontait les aléas de son métier. Pour te dire, je ne me souviens même pas dans quoi il bossait, les affaires peut-être... Ou alors c'était pour m'impressionner. »

L'ancien Serpentard se demandait s'il devait continuer... Il craignait le jugement de Potter. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de lui dire qu'en plus d'avoir été un blondinet péteux dans sa jeunesse il avait été aussi un jeune adulte prêt à coucher avec un inconnu ?

D'un autre côté, si Potter était _réellement_ son âme sœur, il ne resterait peut-être pas si insensible à ses confidences... Draco inspira et décida de plonger dans ses souvenirs.

« Chacun de mes mouvements étaient lascifs. », reprit-il avec courage. « Et avant même que je ne le réalise, j'avais déjà une érection de folie... »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, s'imaginant un Malfoy plus jeune. Sur un lit. Dénudé. Offert. Et son souffle se fit soudain plus rapide.

Il avait l'impression que Malfoy lui donnait trop de détails… Ou pas assez. Il ne savait plus.

« Il m'a rejoint et m'a donné le premier et meilleur baiser de toute ma vie. »

« Alors c'est lui qui t'a...? », déglutit difficilement Harry.

Dans les yeux verts, brillaient une question intime. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire, c'est que Malfoy n'était pas si peureux que ça ! Coucher avec un type de deux fois son âge en guise de première fois !

« Dépucelé ? Ouais, comme le garçon vierge et innocent que j'étais. », avoua Draco, se moquant un peu de lui-même. « C'est marrant, j'aurais pu prendre peur, je ne connaissais rien au sexe ni même aux garçons et lui avait beaucoup d'expérience. Pourtant j'ai aimé chaque instant, j'en ai redemandé. Sentir ces bras virils autour de moi, ces paroles à la fois réconfortantes et prometteuses de bonnes choses… Être embrassé avec possessivité, force, comme tu ne le seras jamais par une femme... C'était extraordinaire. C'est là que j'ai su que j'étais homo. Dur d'avoir des doutes après ça. »

Dans sa tête, l'ancien Gryffondor faisait défiler une pellicule, visualisant un baiser comme le décrivait Malfoy... Et ça lui donnait envie. _Vraiment_ envie.

L'imaginer coucher avec un Moldu, s'abandonner pleinement, cassa quelque chose dans l'image fière et dure qu'il s'était imaginé du Serpentard. Il ne le vit pas non plus comme un faible parce qu'il avait été « soumis ». Au contraire, il l'admira – un peu.

Parce qu'il fallait avoir beaucoup de courage pour offrir une telle intimité à un inconnu, et ne pas craindre la douleur physique…

« Et tu es sorti avec lui ? », questionna t-il, curieux.

« Tu t'es cru chez toi et mini belette ? », s'exclama Malfoy, railleur. « L'avantage – ou le désavantage - du milieu gay, repose dans le fait qu'il s'agit souvent d'aventures sans lendemain. Je me suis fait jeter du lit avant l'aube. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, sous le coup de la stupéfaction.

« Quoi ? Mais... Il a profité de toi alors... Tant ça se trouve, c'était juste un vieux pervers ! »

Bien sûr, il n'était pas naïf au point de s'être imaginé une grande relation entre les deux inconnus mais cet homme aurait pu avoir plus de respect pour Malfoy… Il lui avait tout de même offert sa virginité.

« Profiter, je ne dirais pas ça. J'étais consentant… », soupira le blond en haussant les épaules. « Après j'ai eu quelques échos, oui... Selon lesquels il aimait bien déflorer les jeunes pucelles. Je ne pense pas que ça fasse de lui un pervers. Mais rassure-toi, si tu t'inquiètes pour moi – c'est charmant, d'ailleurs, Potter. », se moqua-t-il gentiment. « J'ai un peu dramatisé : il ne m'a pas jeté méchamment non plus. »

« Je sais qu'on commence à peine à être amis… » Harry se félicita mentalement. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à définir leur relation pleinement, sans bégayer. « Et je n'ai pas la prétention de te comprendre, loin de là d'ailleurs… Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que ça ne t'a rien fait d'être jeté le lendemain de ta première fois. Après notre première nuit, Ginny était bien heureuse d'être dans mes bras au réveil. »

Les yeux gris s'étrécirent sous l'indignation et Malfoy siffla : « Ne me compare pas avec une putain de fille, Potter ! Mets-toi dans la tête qu'être gay ou être en dessous ne signifie pas que ta rouquine et moi avons les mêmes réactions ! »

La référence à Ginny le rendait jaloux et il faillit en gémir de désespoir. Déjà, avec ce putain de journaliste, il avait dû lui rendre des comptes ; alors si Potter le bassinait avec sa Weasley – une _femme_, avec des seins, et tout ce qu'aimait Potter… Alors il allait devenir fou.

« Désolé... » Les efforts du Survivant en matière d'excuses le calmèrent aussitôt. « Je ne comparerai plus. », promit celui-ci. « Mais ce que je veux dire c'est que... C'est comme avec ton viol, Malfoy. Tu dis que ça n'en est pas un, tu minimises. Je ne te crois pas quand tu dis que ce n'est rien. »

« Tu te reconvertis dans la psychologie, Potter ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler de _ça_, s'il te plait. Je t'ai confié une bonne partie de ma vie mais il ne faut pas pousser trop loin en une seule journée. »

Draco se pinça l'arrête du nez comme pour s'exhorter au calme, las d'entendre les gens évoquer son viol sans la moindre réserve. Il préféra continuer son histoire, plutôt que de dire à ce Gryffondor irréfléchi qu'il manquait sérieusement de tact en relations humaines.

« Après ça, j'ai enchaîné les aventures... J'étais vraiment excité par le goût d'interdit et de nouveauté, et puis j'avais l'âge des hormones en ébullition. C'étaient tous des Moldus. J'avais l'impression de cracher sur la tombe de Voldemort en agissant ainsi... De me rebeller contre ma connerie de croire en lui, à seize ans. »

Harry resta silencieux. Il avait envie de lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à changer d'avis... A ne pas le dénoncer lorsqu'ils avaient été au manoir Malfoy durant la septième année. Ce qui l'avait poussé à baisser sa baguette face à Dumbledore. Mais c'était trop tôt.

« Ensuite mes parents sont morts. Je suis revenu ici pour récupérer le manoir et tu as recommencé à faire une fixette sur moi en tant qu'ennemi dangereux... Je n'ai plus trop eu le temps de coucher à droite à gauche, surtout avec les membres de l'ODAM aux trousses. »

Un long silence gêné s'installa, à peine perturbé par les flammes artificielles qui crépitaient dans la cheminée, et Harry se sentit étrangement ému. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à fournir pour que Malfoy se confie à lui.

Le blond s'était même complètement allongé sur le canapé, il avait l'air détendu. Harry lui faisait face, le dos appuyé sur des coussins, mais la distance restait très raisonnable.

« Et depuis... ? », murmura-t-il, avide.

Une voix lui souffla qu'ils étaient largement sortis du cadre de la question, à savoir comment Malfoy avait su pour son homosexualité. Maintenant Harry voulait savoir qui avait possédé ce corps… Qui le touchait ces derniers temps…

« Depuis, il n'y a eu qu'une aventure de passage, très récente et terminée. » Draco n'avait pas très envie de repenser au barman, Lysander. Aussi ajouta-t-il précipitamment : « Mais avant ça, juste ma main, et accessoirement la tienne... »

L'ancien Serpentard regretta aussitôt ses paroles, craignant une nouvelle crise à propos de l'épisode de la masturbation.

A sa grande surprise, Potter eut un léger temps de réaction, avant d'éclater de rire.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi t'étais si désespéré avec moi. Tu devais vraiment être frustré ! »

Draco sourit, soulagé. « _Crétin. C'est surtout à cause de toi que j'étais dans un tel état. »_

Il n'était cependant pas aussi amusé que Potter. Il aurait bien aimé tirer un coup de temps en temps, malheureusement après le passage des Aurors et sa longue dépression, il n'avait pas trop eu la tête à ça. Encore moins après l'accident de Potter.

Et surtout pas avec le retour de ses... _Sen__timents._ Rien qu'en se branlant il avait déjà l'image des yeux verts qui lui saturait le système nerveux ; alors il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait s'il couchait avec un autre homme. Ça s'était d'ailleurs pas mal confirmé avec Lysander – une fois, il avait failli hurler Harry tout le long. _Harry_, même pas _Potter_.

Mal à l'aise, et n'ayant rien d'autre à ajouter, Draco détourna un peu la conversation à son avantage : « Pourquoi toutes ces questions, Potter ? De la simple curiosité ou bien des doutes sur ton hétérosexualité ? »

Assez troublé à la fois par leur inhabituelle proximité et par la question gênante de Malfoy, Harry tenta de prendre une voix assurée, se demandant qui souhaitait-il vraiment convaincre… Son auditoire ou lui-même ?

« Cent pour cent hétéro, certifié grâce à l'épisode Wyatt ! »

Draco haussa un sourcil et détourna le regard pour le poser sur le plafond, songeur. Il ne pouvait nier avoir été choqué de surprendre Potter au lit avec ce journaliste... Franchement, il ne l'avait jamais imaginé gay – ou bi. D'ailleurs il ne le croyait toujours pas aujourd'hui.

Cependant… Pourquoi Potter serait venu le chercher _lui_, après la prise de la potion ? Pourquoi lui avait-il soufflé toutes ces choses cochonnes, ces soi-disant fantasmes… ? La potion était certes aphrodisiaque mais le désir ne naissait pas de nulle part. Potter aurait_ dû_ aller chercher une femme…

« Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu, tu sais… », déclara-t-il enfin, l'expression mi-figue mi-raisin. « Je ne connais pas beaucoup de vrais hétéros ayant envie de tester côté mecs. Ça me parait bizarre quand même. »

Draco eut une vague pensée pour Blaise et son besoin stupide de réconfort, et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

Harry de son côté se sentait flancher. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Malfoy que le feu, c'était lui... Que c'était à cause de son corps, de ses lèvres lorsqu'il avait effleuré les siennes à la bibliothèque – oui, il pensait souvent à ce micro baiser…

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'à cause de lui, Harry avait cru désirer les garçons.

« J'ai eu un moment de doute. », déglutit-il. « Ca arrive à tout le monde, non ? »

Il vit les yeux de Malfoy le scruter longuement, l'air sceptique, comme s'il préférait garder pour lui le fond de sa pensée. Draco pensait que tout le monde pouvait se poser ce genre de questions, mais pas au point d'être prêt à _coucher_ avec un homme… Il trouvait que Potter avait des doutes étranges, mais c'était le Survivant après tout, il ne faisait rien comme les autres.

Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres, provoquant à Harry un frisson.

« Bien sûr. », répondit-il enfin. « Mais si tu as besoin de parler de l'homosexualité, comme n'importe quel sujet de conversation, je suis à ta disposition Potter. »

Harry se demanda si c'était simplement une invitation innocente, ou... Ou un peu plus. Mais quoi ? Malfoy accepterait de vérifier les désirs d'Harry ? Ce dernier se gifla mentalement, atterré de ses propres pensés.

Pourtant, rien qu'en y songeant... Son corps hâlé contre la peau pâle... Le brun retint un gémissement.

« La psy déteint également sur toi, Malfoy. », s'entendit-il dire.

Malfoy ricana, de ce rire un peu froid et moqueur qu'il détestait autrefois. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, il adora l'entendre... Et il fit tout pour l'entendre à nouveau, car ce simple rire le rendait heureux, et il lui donnait chaud aussi…

_« Je n'aurais jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais heureusement que je ne peux plus bander pour l'instant… »_, pensa-t-il avec un soulagement qu'il perdit aussitôt. La voix de Malfoy aurait suffi à le mettre dans tous ses états. _« Oh merde, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ! »_

_**A suivre…**_

---

**Reviews ?**


	9. Rush for you

_**Résumé : **__Harry, à vingt-deux ans et ce même après la guerre, se voit être toujours obsédé par Malfoy alors que celui-ci est bien plus préoccupé à sauver sa peau. Harry l'admire « physiquement » et cette idée le dérange. Des Aurors se prenant pour des saints devant éradiquer le mal (rassemblés sous le nom de l'ODAM) partent en quête des prétendus mangemorts en liberté et les torturent : Draco sera une de leurs victimes, que Harry sauvera d'un viol, au manoir Malfoy. Les Aurors seront arrêtés sauf leur chef, la jeune Mira qui réussira à s'échapper. Celle-ci n'aspire qu'à se venger du blond._

_L'année qui suit, Draco a perdu beaucoup de poids et une amitié conventionnelle le lie à Harry qui tente d'oublier leur ancienne rivalité. Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la supercherie : Draco fait semblant d'être son ami et « le baise bien profond » selon ses mots... La haine les poussera dans une ultime dispute : le blond, accidentellement, poussera Harry sur une route et le rendra paraplégique._

_La vie de Harry semble brisée et Hermione lui propose de se reconstruire... Dans l'ancien château de Poudlard, presque détruit. Elle veut le rénover pour en faire un institut de suivi psychologique pour les enfants et Harry accepte d'y aller, suivant régulièrement une psychologue. Draco Malfoy est aussi là, pour se reconstruire... Harry ressent une attirance qu'il ne comprend pas pour Malfoy, lui qui est hétéro pur et dur. Il voudra tester s'il est homo avec un journaliste, un certain Wyatt, mais l'entreprise sera un fiasco._

_Dans le chapitre II (le secret des Malfoy), on apprend qu'une prophétie les lie en tant « qu'âme sœurs » et que Draco avait eu le coup de foudre dans un supermarché moldu, à l'âge de ses cinq ans... Draco découvrira cette prophétie et sera anéanti._

_Harry et Draco font enfin la paix et doivent apprennent petit à petit se connaître…Une potion aphrodisiaque va peut-être permettre à Harry de remarcher, mais beaucoup d'essais sont encore à faire... Draco tient à la réussir, parce qu'il est responsable de sa paraplégie._

**---**

**NINE YEARS AND A WHEEL-CHAIR**

**---**

**Chapitre VIII : Rush for you**

_« Open your sensitive mouth_

_Hold out your delicate hands_

_With such a sensitive mouth_

_I'm easy to see through_

_When I come up_

_When I rush_

_I rush for you »_

Depeche Mode, 1993.

---

Cela allait encore être un essai raté.

S'épongeant le front avec la manche de sa robe, Draco souffla un bon coup pour relâcher la pression. Concentré, il versa une pincée d'une poudre jaunâtre et fit mijoter le liquide ambré jusqu'à l'obtention d'une potion parfaitement lisse et de couleur rose et or.

Satisfait, le blond se pencha et huma l'odeur de l'aphrodisiaque. Ca avait une senteur de fleurs, très agréable et très légère, qui enivrait les sens – et Draco comprenait facilement pourquoi Harry n'avait pas été repoussé par le mélange lorsqu'il en avait volé dans la réserve de Snape.

Cette « drogue » donnait envie d'en sniffer tout le temps, sans ressentir ne serait-ce que le besoin d'en avaler une goutte. Elle aurait été parfaite pour un parfum de femmes et Draco ne doutait pas que nombre d'hommes auraient voulu l'utiliser pour droguer leurs proies.

La potion les soumettrait à un désir violent et elles seraient capables de faire n'importe quoi tant l'esprit était embrumé. Heureusement que Snape avait été un homme bon, et qu'il n'avait pas commercialisé un tel aphrodisiaque…

Draco et Hermione avaient beau eu plancher sur les ingrédients, ils n'avaient pas vraiment trouvé lequel – ou lesquels – possédaient les propriétés curatives nécessaires pour contourner la paraplégie d'Harry. Deux ou trois étaient bien sûr mis en tête de liste mais en attendant d'être sûr, Draco préférait travailler sur la potion de Snape et diminuer le côté aphrodisiaque de celle-ci.

Toutefois, chaque ingrédient avait pour but d'augmenter cet effet et l'enlever était mission impossible. Les premiers essais avaient été un désastre complet et heureusement que le blond avait été prévoyant : trois gouttes seulement sur la langue d'Harry.

Il craignait des débordements… De très, très, _très_ mauvais débordements. Comme ne pas pouvoir le repousser s'il le branlait une nouvelle fois. D'autant plus que ça n'était pas évident de rester professionnel quand Potter lui disait avec un air un peu gêné mais courageux qu'il avait une belle érection au bout de quelques secondes.

Enfin, pour rester de marbre… Il n'avait aucun problème, à son grand désarroi. L'ancien Serpentard se maudissait d'être excité pour si peu, vénérant silencieusement les robes de sorcier larges et amples – ses sauveuses.

En plus ils étaient seuls au château.

La solitude avec le Survivant l'effrayait. Ca lui faisait peur parce qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se rapprocher ; étrangement leur solitude était le lien qui les réunissait.

Cette fois, l'odeur était encore trop enivrante, Draco le savait. Il espérait seulement que le désir serait moins fort…

Vraiment, les premiers essais avaient été catastrophiques. Hermione avait dû ramener ses fesses au château pour lui donner ses conseils d'experte en la matière ; après tout Draco avait été un élève très doué, certes, mais ça n'était pas son métier. Ayant peur qu'elle n'accouche sur l'instant – son ventre était _si_ gros – et blessé dans son orgueil – il _voulait_ y arriver seul – le blond l'avait congédiée au plus vite.

Sortant des cachots, Draco se dirigea vers les dortoirs vert et argent puis déposa l'échantillon sur le bureau de sa chambre avant d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée. Certains ingrédients puaient et cette potion nécessitait une cuisson à forte chaleur, le faisant suer à grosses gouttes.

Il était dix-neuf heures quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique du fauteuil dans les couloirs. Harry tapa un coup puis pénétra dans l'antre des serpents, commençant à être habitué à ce petit manège.

C'était la même chose tous les jours : Draco finissait sa potion pour sept heures du soir tapante, ils constataient rapidement les effets et partaient manger ensemble aux cuisines où des elfes les régalaient. La Grande Salle était vraiment trop grande pour deux et Harry adorait parler à ces étranges créatures qui aux yeux de Draco restaient pourtant pitoyables – il taisait toutefois son opinion.

Ensuite ils finissaient la soirée dans une salle, la plupart du temps celle pour Demande ; mais la psy leur avait imposé un jeu pour diversifier leurs conversations. Tirer au sort une pièce de Poudlard.

Selon où ils atterrissaient, chacun devait raconter les souvenirs qu'elle leur évoquait, afin de se connaître mieux… Et c'était une excellente idée car ils n'étaient jamais en reste d'anecdotes – et souvent la nostalgie les prenait… C'était à la fois délicieux et douloureux, comme le meilleur des poisons.

La veille, elle leur avait même demandé de se souvenir de chaque endroit où ils s'étaient croisés, de chaque dispute, de chaque regard noir. Rejouer les scènes du passé. Draco avait trouvé cette idée complètement débile – quoi de mieux pour relancer leur inimitié ?

Ce stupide Gryffondor n'avait évidemment pas été d'accord. A croire que les coups lui plaisaient… C'est ainsi qu'à la bibliothèque, Draco s'était retrouvé à plaider une douleur _horrible_ à son bras, insultant de tous les noms Hagrid et son maudit hippogriffe. Avec un sourire mauvais, il crachait à Potter combien il allait se régaler d'appeler son père pour qu'il fasse virer ce gros géant de Poudlard.

C'était si facile de replonger dans ce rôle… Ce soir-là, il eut même envie de remonter le temps et d'être à nouveau le Malfoy méprisant soumis au sort d'Oubliettes. A l'époque, ils se chamaillaient, mais tout était tellement moins grave…

Harry, quant à lui, avait repris son rôle de parfait héro et une joute verbale s'en était suivie. Le blond avait fait exprès de se tordre de douleur et de crier d'une voix aigüe lorsque Harry l'avait attrapé par le bras. A ce moment-là, la comédie avait cessé.

Ils s'étaient regardés comme deux ronds de flanc avant d'éclater littéralement de rire, à en avoir mal au ventre. La comédie du blond était _si_ risible désormais… A treize ans, ça passait encore mais, à leur âge, même Draco trouvait ses caprices ridicules.

Rejouer ce genre de scènes leur faisait réaliser à quel point ils avaient été idiots, adolescents. Finalement, c'était bénéfique et la psy avait encore réussi un coup de maître.

Lorsqu'Harry rentra, l'ancien Serpentard l'attendait, fraîchement lavé.

« Salut », commença le brun, s'efforçant de ne pas sourire stupidement.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à la nuit précédente et à leur jeu de rôles. Le cri perçant de Malfoy résonnait encore dans ses tympans et c'était difficile de ne pas pouffer – un tel bruit n'était pas digne du Malfoy adulte froid et cynique, ça cassait le mythe. Ca lui faisait presque penser à certains gays moldus aux allures efféminées mais motus et bouche cousue ; Malfoy prendrait sûrement très mal l'insulte.

« Salut », répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Potter lui souriait niaisement ou il était en train de rêver ? « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? », enchaîna-t-il, suspicieux.

« Parfaite. »

Le Survivant semblait rayonner.

« Pas de drogue, d'alcool, de potion foireuse ? Pas de cachets non plus, j'espère ? »

Le blond se faisait l'effet d'une Madame Pomfresh pointilleuse avant de donner une potion à ses élèves mais il s'en fichait. Certes ils avaient compris qu'un lien amical pouvait se tisser entre eux mais passer de « je voudrais que tu crèves » à un tel sourire… C'était anormal !

« Oh, déride-toi Malfoy… », soupira le brun. « Je pensais juste à ta comédie d'hier soir. »

« Et tu te fendais la poire, merci bien Potter. Je me tue à faire une potion pour un ingrat, c'est typiquement Gryffondor ça ! »

« Et c'est tout à fait Serpentard d'avoir un Brossdur coincé dans le cul… »

Les yeux gris se plissèrent légèrement, cherchant le sarcasme dissimulé sous cette phrase mais n'y trouva que de la taquinerie. Les yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur amusée et Draco commençait sérieusement à se demander si Potter n'était pas maso sur les bords. Les piques semblaient vraiment lui plaire, car il le cherchait à chaque fois.

En même temps il ne pouvait imaginer une amitié « normale » entre eux. A défaut de s'offrir des roses, ils s'envoyaient les épines.

« Généralement, ce n'est pas un balais que j'ai à cet endroit. », reprit Draco, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Il vit le brun perdre immédiatement ses moyens et détourner les yeux, affreusement gêné. Potter avait décidemment beaucoup de mal avec l'homosexualité et le blond se demandait comment il avait pu aller aussi loin avec Wyatt – se faire sucer, l'embrasser… _« Stupide boule de nerfs imprévisible. »_

Il était à des années lumière des pensées d'Harry… S'il avait rougi ; c'est parce qu'il venait de se faire une sacrée image mentale assez osée, remplaçant le balais par une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Pour venir à la rescousse de son nouvel ami, Draco fit glisser la fiole entre ses doigts. « Le mélange apparaît plus rosé qu'à l'ordinaire ; j'ai plus forcé sur les doses de l'aphrodisiaque donc le désir devrait être assez fort en premier lieu. L'avantage c'est qu'on a constaté ces derniers jours que les feuilles de Narcodin avaient un effet sur la durée du désir. J'en ai donc fortement augmenté la dose : ça va être violent mais les effets vont très vite s'atténuer, ton organisme s'y habituera rapidement. Je pense que c'est sur le temps que je peux jouer. Il vaut mieux que tu supportes une petite érection après la prise de potion mais que tu sois tranquille ensuite plutôt qu'être excité toute la journée, tu ne penses pas ? »

Harry, tout à fait d'accord, hocha la tête fébrilement et ouvrit légèrement la bouche, signifiant qu'il était prêt à avaler. Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir marcher à nouveau qu'il se fichait pas mal des effets secondaires.

Draco déboucha la fiole et en versa précisément trois gouttes – il avait hésité à passer à deux, l'aphrodisiaque risquant d'être trop enivrant… Seulement il avait peur que la potion ne dure moins longtemps. Et il aurait dû s'écouter…

Car presque aussitôt, les joues du brun avaient viré rouge carmin et ses oreilles sifflaient comme avec la pimentine. Le blond toucha son front brûlant et moite et grimaça. La potion n'était pas censée donner la fièvre et encore moins l'air hagard et tourmenté qu'affichait Harry.

Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ses yeux étaient incapables de le regarder fixement. Ils bougeaient dans tous les sens, comme durant une transe, puis enfin l'excessif contrecoup de la potion sembla s'atténuer.

Potter avait gardé la bouche légèrement entrouverte et haletait, de longs frissons lui parcourant encore l'échine dorsale. Il bandait totalement – il lui semblait que c'était dur comme de l'acier, et que son érection rattrapait en une seule toutes celles perdues depuis l'accident.

L'impression de chaleur qu'il ressentait devint alors suffocante et Harry, ne parvenant pas à avoir la moindre pensée cohérente, se leva souplement et se déshabilla frénétiquement. Tout y passa, jusqu'au dernier sous-vêtement et il dut s'appuyer contre un mur pour s'imprégner du froid que conservait les vieux cachots.

Il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il marchait sans tituber, qu'il pouvait courir s'il le souhaitait. Que le dosage était parfait pour sa paraplégie. Par contre, il se sentait plus maître de lui-même, ayant conscience que personne ne pourrait le forcer contre son gré.

Sauf lui… Lui, il avait une envie de faire l'amour si forte… Et il avait l'impression de mourir de chaud. N'en pouvant plus, Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et posa sa main sur son sexe, le faisant gémir de bonheur. L'aphrodisiaque lui imposait le désir violent de se soulager, aussi ses gestes se firent rapides et sans aucune pudeur.

Le carrelage était sûrement plus froid pensa t-il, et il se laissa glisser sur le dos, arquant son corps et se mordant la lèvre quand le plaisir était trop fort. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'Harry, les yeux vitreux, croisa un regard au dessus de lui.

De délicieuses lèvres entrouvertes, une bouche asséchée. Deux perles grises écarquillées de stupeur. Et un souffle coupé, entre halètements et gémissements d'incrédulité… Harry voyait bien que la voix de Malfoy s'était faite la malle et ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur le blond le fit se lécher les lèvres de convoitise.

« Hm, Malfoy… »

Ce son était tellement lourd et érotique que Draco faillit en jouir dans son pantalon.

Et cet appel le ramena à la réalité plus violemment qu'une gifle. Avec de telles visions dans la tête, il allait fantasmer à mort sur son âme sœur et il fallait mieux qu'il sorte de cette pièce avant que l'imaginaire ne devienne réalité.

Harry était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que Malfoy. Lui qui aimait les femmes n'arrivait pas à s'en représenter une pour l'aider à mettre fin à ce cauchemar. Non… C'était le Serpentard dans la même pièce qui accaparait tous ses fantasmes. Tout le monopole.

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry le perçut. Le _lien. _

Cet espèce de truc qui les unissait, ce lien si fort, si fort qu'il pouvait en crever. Si fort qu'ils n'avaient jamais pu se séparer, les ennemis. Ce truc que sa conscience avait toujours inhibé, caché sous des tonnes de haine.

Ce lien qu'une fois révélé s'évacuait en tension sexuelle, lui donnant l'envie de vénérer une chute de rein et de s'y enfoncer jusqu'à plus d'heures.

Et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Car il ne comprenait rien à rien.

Draco de son côté n'avait pas attendu que le Survivant atteigne l'orgasme. Il était sorti prendre l'air – il en avait bien besoin – et la tête appuyée contre un mur, reposant sur son avant-bras, Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

Combien de temps allait-il pouvoir encore vivre à Poudlard avec une telle attirance pour son âme sœur ? _« Saloperie de prophétie. »_ Combien de temps avant de violer Potter ?

Parfois, durant leurs soirées confidences, il suffisait que le binoclard lui sourie pour qu'il ait envie de lui faire l'amour. A contrario, si Potty l'énervait – comme trop souvent encore – cette colère se transformait en rancœur et lui donnait envie de lui faire payer… En le baisant.

Finalement, la potion n'était pas ratée. C'était un véritable désastre.

--

**29 Mars 2004 – Pré-au-Lard, Angleterre**

Les deux garçons marchaient côte à côte dans le village sorcier. C'était une belle journée ensoleillée, un peu fraîche et les arbres portaient encore un doux manteau blanc, dû aux températures relativement froides de ce mois-ci.

Draco ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était sorti de l'enceinte du château. Avec Potter.

Ce type pouvait être si borné que c'était à se taper la tête contre un mur pour lui faire changer d'avis. Le brun avait réussi à l'embobiner pour qu'il accepte de passer une journée dans le village sorcier, pour qu'ils se détendent, rencontrent du monde.

Et selon lui, c'était l'occasion pour qu'ils réalisent que le Survivant avait pardonné à son « assassin ». L'occasion de faire jaser.

Potter s'en foutait peut-être mais Draco n'était pas prêt à affronter à nouveau le regard des autres – il en était presque devenu agoraphobe quelques mois plus tôt. Heureusement, Pré-au-Lard n'était pas un village très grand et il n'y avait plus grand monde depuis la fin de la guerre, avec tout ce qui s'y était passé…

Le pire avait été de ne pouvoir dire à son nouvel ami – eux qui étaient censés ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre, selon la psy – qu'il _craignait_ de se faire agresser. Par Mira, par l'ODAM, par n'importe quel psychopathe sur qui il avait le chic de tomber.

Draco, ne pouvant plus se protéger par magie, avait glissé un couteau dans sa poche, au cas où…

Pour essayer de dissuader le Survivant, il l'avait morigéné sur les effets négatifs de la potion et cela avait bien marché au début.

Le brun ressentait beaucoup de honte vis-à-vis de sa réaction de l'autre fois à l'aphrodisiaque et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu allumer Malfoy de manière aussi… Ddégradante, sale, débauchée. Mais l'argument n'avait pas suffi.

Potter avait voulu une dose suffisante pour qu'elle lui permette de marcher toute la journée, et il s'était enfermé juste après la prise, pour préserver son intimité. Draco lui avait dit que même si les effets s'atténueraient rapidement, il risquait d'avoir des bouffées de chaleur et de désir à Pré-au-lard.

Potter, ne supportant plus de rester enfermé, lui avait dit que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il parviendrait à se contrôler – après tout, en septième année, il avait bien réussi à porter l'Horcruxe médaillon sans céder à la tentation du mal.

Et voila comment à force de prises de tête, de cris, et de désaccords, ce satané Potter avait gagné. Draco lui-même avait très envie de changer d'environnement, car Poudlard avait beau être vaste, cela restait une prison. Une prison aux cages dorées.

Pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Très bien, même. Draco se retenait de sourire à tout va et c'était la même chose pour Harry. Qui aurait cru qu'ils puissent s'entendre aussi bien ?

Le blond ricana intérieurement en remarquant un peu de neige qui n'avait pas fondu dans les cheveux désordonnés de Potter. Vers le milieu de la journée, après avoir mangé, ils avaient fait un petit détour par les bois et la cabane hurlante, ce qui leur avait rappelé des souvenirs de la troisième année.

N'ayant pas sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, Harry avait dû cette fois affronter la bataille de boule de neige de face et Malfoy s'était dignement vengé. Comme des gamins à qui on aurait volé la fin de leur enfance ; les deux vieux ennemis jouèrent à cache-cache dans les buissons, dans les arbres. Tous les coups étaient permis mais Malfoy refusait de salir ses beaux vêtements alors Harry avait pris non sans mal l'avantage.

Trop heureux d'user de ses jambes à sa guise, le jeune brun en avait même profité pour grimper à un arbre et bombarder le blond par en dessus. En bon Serpentard, Malfoy préféra user de ruse – en vérité son corps « d'asperge » comme il le désignait lui-même n'était pas aussi endurant que celui musclé d'Harry, et il avait du mal à tenir la distance, ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais même sous la torture.

Il fit donc semblant d'avoir reçu une pierre sur le crâne, soit disant bien dissimulée dans la boule de neige, et posa sa main à l'endroit de la dite blessure, s'effondrant au sol. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Potter qui, inquiet, descendit aussitôt de sa branche.

Quand il se pencha sur lui, murmurant fébrilement des : « Tu vas bien ? » à tout va ; il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le blond lui décrocha le sourire le plus malicieux de la Terre. Une seconde plus tard, il était en train de bouffer la neige à même le sol.

Refusant de laisser passer ça, Harry surprit son ennemi quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Malfoy reprenait son souffle, caché derrière un énorme tronc d'arbre.

Il surgit brusquement et se plaça tout près de lui, provoquant un hoquet de stupeur à l'ancien Serpentard. Malfoy eut un geste de recul qui le fit cogner contre l'arbre et Harry leva les mains en signe de paix, un sourire_ trop_ innocent sur les lèvres.

« On fait une pause. », parvint-il difficilement à dire, l'intérieur des joues en feu. « J'arrête de jouer. »

Constatant les mains vides de Potter, le blond sembla être soulagé. Un court moment. Parce que les dites mains attaquaient déjà ses joues et une bouche gercée se posait sur la sienne. Les yeux gris restèrent démesurément ouverts et ceux d'Harry riaient.

Profitant de la bouche de Malfoy qui s'était légèrement entrouverte sous le choc, Harry propulsa du bout de sa langue un morceau de neige presque fondu. Malfoy cria sous la sensation et le repoussa de toutes ses forces, outré.

Il y a peu Harry aurait hurlé avec hargne qu'il ne désirait pas cet homme ; autrefois, faire ça l'aurait rebuté, mais là, c'était naturel, il se sentait bien, comme s'il s'amusait avec n'importe qui. Il ne savait pas si ça venait de la potion, ou du fait qu'il avait finalement accepté que Malfoy et lui puissent être des amis. Et il s'en fichait : l'important c'est qu'au soir il n'aurait pas de regrets. Et qu'il était heureux – comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus.

Bref, Draco avait été aux anges après ce baiser, même s'il ne voulait rien dire… La neige dans les cheveux hirsutes lui donnait envie de les secouer, comme pour lui montrer son affection – il avait toujours aimé les vrais bruns, et il préférait amplement quand Harry avait les cheveux longs.

Epuisés, ils cherchèrent un coin où boire un coup, Draco n'étant pas trop chaud pour aller aux Trois Balais ; Harry eut une autre idée foireuse et le tira jusqu'au Pied Dodu.

« Potter, je ne mettrai jamais les pieds dans un truc aussi… »

« Niais ? Rose ? Plein de froufrous ? »

« _Lamentable_ résumerait assez bien les choses, je crois. », siffla-t-il en regardant dédaigneusement les quelques amoureux qui se tenaient la main à travers la vitrine. « En plus, les gens vont croire qu'on a un rendez-vous. Tu es prêt à affronter les préjugés sorciers sur l'homosexualité, Potter ? Je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau… », ricana le blond.

« Personne ne sait que tu es gay. », rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules. « Et moi, je suis tellement apparu de fois avec Ginny dans les journaux que… »

« Que tu ne peux pas virer bi ? », le coupa Draco en haussant un sourcil. « Et tu te trompes. Il y a des rumeurs qui courent sur ma _maladie_. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? », souffla Harry, incrédule.

Le blond, mal à l'aise, expliqua brièvement : « Après ton accident en Août, tu sais qu'on a craché beaucoup de saletés sur mon compte. Un journaliste anonyme a publié une bombe dans un quotidien - peu connu, heureusement. Il s'était apparemment très bien renseigné sur ma vie d'après-guerre et a rencontré beaucoup de moldus avec qui j'avais couché. Je ne sais pas comment il a eu toutes ces infos, mais les rumeurs vont bon train depuis… »

« J'y crois pas… », gémit-il, scandalisé. « Qu'est-ce que je peux haïr ce genre de personnes. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser à quel point la société sorcière peut être étroite d'esprit… »

« Ca vient de loin, tu sais. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne pourra pas changer, parce que c'est comme avec les alliances de Sang-mêlé : les sorciers ont peur que la race ne s'éteigne s'il y a trop d'homosexuels. »

« C'est tellement… »

« Je sais. », concéda Draco, un triste sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais je pensais pareil qu'eux à cause de mon éducation, alors je préfère me la fermer. Enfin… Tu veux toujours entrer ? », ajouta-t-il, préférant changer de sujet.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur puis esquissa un sourire amusé. « Je suis venu une fois ici durant ma cinquième année. Avec Cho Chang. Je pense que ça te ferait marrer d'écouter cette incroyable aventure ! »

Malfoy le fixait avec un dégoût certain, comme si être venu avec une fille était un truc honteux. Bon, sur ce coup-là, il n'avait pas tord… Si Harry avait su à l'époque que Cho voulait l'y emmener, il aurait fui en courant. Avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, le blond sortit deux fioles de sa poche.

« Je meurs d'envie d'écouter ton récit, Potter. » Harry déglutit, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça en fin de compte. « C'est du polynectar. », répondit Draco à sa question muette. « J'en avais emporté, au cas où on se serait fait huer dans la rue. On aura l'apparence de deux mioches. »

Une fois qu'ils furent transformés, ils entrèrent dans la boutique, une jolie jeune fille brune et un garçon maussade aux boucles blondes – Draco se faisait l'impression d'un caniche avec des cheveux pareils. Ses jeux avec Potter devenaient du grand n'importe quoi.

Heureusement il n'avait pas joué la fille – il avait failli cogner Potter quand ce dernier lui avait dit en riant : « Pour toi ça sera la fille, puisque tu es gay. »

« Oh, merde… », grimaça la jeune fille en se grattant le menton de manière très… Masculine. « Malfoy, faut qu'on se tienne la main, regarde autour de nous. Faut qu'on fasse _amoureux transis._ »

« Merlin, je vais gerber… »

--

Loin de cette complicité naissante, il y avait une personne dont les pensées n'avaient rien de joyeux. Elles étaient plutôt meurtrières et cela aurait effrayé bien des sorciers si elle ne se cachait pas aussi bien. C'était une spécialiste en sort d'invisibilité et elle avait tué bien des « salauds ».

Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'elle voyait les choses et rien ne la ferait changer d'avis... Les anciens Mangemorts, et tous ceux qui s'étaient pliés aux ordres de Voldemort ne méritaient pas de vivre.

Et – _saleté_ de Malfoy – elle aurait dû tuer le dernier héritier de cette famille il y a bien longtemps... Mais...

Poussant un sifflement rageur alors que Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy quittaient Pré-au-lard, la jeune Auror détourna les yeux pour s'empêcher d'exploser de rage. Ses poings se serrèrent si fort autour de sa baguette qu'elle faillit perdre sa concentration et redevenir visible.

Cette petite pute de Malfoy se permettait de _sourire._.. Après la peur qu'elle lui avait infligée avec Lysander, Mirabella Wood espérait que le blond ne pense qu'à elle, n'en dorme pas de la nuit. Elle avait voulu accaparer son monde de la plus horrible des façons.

Elle, il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'elle ne le haïsse. Voir son corps si dénudé, offert à n'importe quel type comme une vulgaire prostituée de bas étage... Sans parler de la façon dont il se laissait faire avec les jumeaux au Manoir... Tout ça l'avait véritablement écœurée.

Où était passée la dignité de cet homme ? En avait-il eu une un jour ?

Après tout, la jeune Mira se fichait de cet adolescent qui n'avait pas grandi normalement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était le faire souffrir et l'observer alors qu'il prenait du bon temps avec Potter – _Potter_ l'avait embrassé sous un arbre, _Potter !_ Comment avait-il fait pour toucher ses lèvres, alors que... ? La question effarait complètement l'Auror.

Elle s'était renseignée sur leur relation, et elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal entre eux, depuis toujours. Elle était là, d'ailleurs, le jour de leur rencontre. En train d'essayer sa petite robe de future étudiante à l'école de Magie. Elle n'avait cessé d'observer Malfoy depuis son entrée dans le magasin... Mais lui n'avait jamais eu d'yeux que pour le brun maigrichon aux cheveux en désordre.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour les _garçons. _... Les vieux... – elle eut une pensée pour le type qui l'avait baisé la première fois et se remémorer son âge lui donna envie de vomir. Malfoy était une vraie tapette, même pas un homme. Même pas capable d'embrasser une fille.

Cette nuit, elle mourrait d'envie de le tuer. Son mépris envers Malfoy allait au-delà des mots ; cette tapette avait même _peur_ de respirer, ça se sentait à sa manière discrète de guetter les alentours, comme s'il craignait d'être attaqué. Ca se sentait à la manière dont il s'abandonnait quand on le baisait – Mira l'avait suffisamment regardé dans ces moments-là pour le savoir...

Il avait peur de vivre, ce couard. Dépendant à tout, et Merlin, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas aimé les femmes et qu'il ne s'était pas accroché à elle ; elle n'aurait vraiment pas supporté une mauviette pareille.

L'idée de goûter à sa langue et qu'il la pénètre lui donnait des frissons de dégoût. Forcément, qu'elle s'était imaginée _ça._..

Quand une personne vous obsède autant, on réfléchit à toutes sortes de moyens pour la détruire. Mais ça n'aurait jamais marché. Malfoy n'aurait jamais bandé pour elle... Mirabella eut un sourire cruel à cette pensée. Le _pauvre._

Son père lui disait souvent d'épouser un sorcier puissant – et c'est pourquoi elle avait du respect pour Potter. Un homme fort, capable de lui donner de l'amour, avec un travail stable et l'envie de lui faire des enfants. Un homme bon, gentil.

Et à onze ans, il était clair pour l'écolière que le jeune Draco ne répondait à aucun de ces critères... Qu'est-ce qu'il était hautain... Elle avait eu envie de lui foutre son poings dans la figure dès l'instant où elle l'avait vu se pavaner... N'avait-il donc pas honte d'être _ainsi_ ?

Ca aussi, Mira voulait le lui faire payer. Cher. Ce mauvais chemin qu'il avait prit, cette voie sans issue... Et maintenant, alors que c'était trop tard, il changeait, et ça jamais elle ne le lui pardonnerait. Qu'il meurt, qu'il meurt plutôt que d'accepter une telle chose. Draco Malfoy _bon_. C'était risible ! Son âme était noire !

Aussi noire que la sienne et les larmes dégoulinèrent le long de ses yeux, mais l'Auror les essuya sèchement. Pourquoi parlait-il si librement avec Potter ?

Au moment où le Survivant approcha sa main de celle de Malfoy, comme s'il voulait lui la prendre – elle devait halluciner, oui, c'est ça – Mira se saisit d'une fiole et la but cul sec, avant de se transformer en une femme sympathique avec des petites lunettes. Une journaliste sans importance, dont elle avait arraché une mèche de cheveux...

Se rendant à nouveau visible, elle se racla la gorge et s'approcha des deux garçons, faisant signaler sa présence. Il fallait virer Potter. Elle se doutait bien que Draco ne sortirait pas seul du château après ses menaces ; mais se débarrasser du Survivant n'allait pas être aisé – le brun avait toujours été une véritable épine dans son pied...

« Draco Malfoy ? »

Le polynectar lui donnait toujours cette sensation bizarre. De ne pas être elle-même. Et cette voix douce et enjouée en était une bonne preuve. Ainsi que son coeur, qui venait de rater plusieurs battements en croisant les yeux gris.

Elle en eut le souffle coupé mais se reprit.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demanda t-il avec méfiance, croisant le regard de Potter qui paraissait lui aussi réticent.

« Je m'appelle Erika, je suis journaliste. Ne prenez pas cet air M. Potter, je vous en prie. Je ne suis pas Rita Skeeter », plaisanta-t-elle – _wow_, elle arrivait même à rire sous cette apparence... Rentrant totalement dans son jeu, et ne lâchant jamais le regard sceptique de Draco, elle poursuivit : « Je ne vous retiendrai pas. Je cherche juste à vous poser quelques questions... »

« De quel ordre ? », répliqua Draco Malfoy froidement. « Je crois que j'en ai assez bavé avec les journalistes, je n'ai plus rien à dire. »

« Ah ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Peut-être sur le fait que vous fréquentiez votre victime, et que vous semblez être ami avec elle... Peut-être sur votre homosexualité ? Ou sur votre asile si bien caché à Poudlard ? »

Tout le corps du blond venait de se tendre à cet instant et elle lut une lueur de panique passer dans ses perles grises. Parfait...

« Comment savez-vous... ? », murmura-t-il sans chercher à nier et Mira songea qu'il était au moins un peu intelligent, au moins ça dans sa petite vie merdique.

Il avait compris à qui il avait à faire. « Je veux un entretien seule à seul avec vous. Et je vous dirai tout. »

La bouche du Survivant sembla se décrocher à cette demande et l'impulsif Gryffondor fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi est-ce si confidentiel ? Je préfère rester. »

_Pour le protéger..._

Cette pensée ne fut pas exprimée mais tant Mira que Draco la comprirent. Potter se sentait coupable de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt au manoir, ça, Draco le savait. Et il le considérait comme une personne faible, puisqu'on l'avait privé de son essence magique, de la plupart de ses pouvoirs... Sans parler de son côté homosexuel, qui ne le rendait pas aussi puissant et viril que le brun...

« C'est bon », grinça la voix glaciale de l'ancien Serpentard. « Je sais me débrouiller seul. Et ta potion ne tiendra pas bien longtemps, tu devrais rentrer. »

L'allusion à cette fameuse potion – probablement celle qui permettait au brun de marcher, analysa rapidement Mira – sembla refroidir le brun. Les traits de son visage perdirent leur joie, comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose de douloureux.

« D'accord », souffla-t-il en échangeant un dernier regard chargé de menaces envers la prétendue Erika. « Ne viens pas me chercher si tu te fais encore agresser. »

Oh... Une scène de ménage ? La jeune Mira n'en demandait pas tant ! Mais quel bonheur de voir son Mangemort honnis grimacer.

« T'inquiètes pas pour ça, Potter. Je ne profiterai pas de notre si _nouvelle_ et si _naïve_ amitié comme la dernière fois. J'irai trouver Blaise, comme j'ai toujours fait. Entre Serpentards, on se soutient, on se comprend... »

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Que je ne peux pas te comprendre ? Tu me traites encore en crétin de Gryffondor, après tout ce qu'on a commencé à construire ? Putain, je lâche l'affaire Malfoy ! », enragea Harry. « A croire que c'est impossible de s'entendre sans se disputer un peu, et le pire, c'est que c'est à cause d'une connerie ! Je te laisse, et saute-la bien, ta journaliste ! », cracha-t-il.

Sur ces derniers mots, le Survivant se détourna mais avant de transplaner, Mira perçut sur son visage une expression de pleine surprise. La même baignait sur les joues légèrement rougies du blond... Quelque chose venait de se passer, là, juste sous ses yeux.

Potter venait de lui dire de la sauter... Mais savait-il que c'était impossible, que Malfoy était gay ? Probablement... C'était presque comme si ça se lisait sur son front, à cette petite salope... Alors pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Mira se secoua, et contempla avec victoire l'endroit désert où Draco lui appartenait toute entière.

« Alors ? », lâcha le blond, la main serrée autour de sa cape et si on regardait bien, on pouvait la voir légèrement trembler.

Il avait peur. Il mourrait de peur. Sa fierté l'avait poussé à virer Potter mais Mira était certaine que pour rien au monde, ce parano n'aurait voulu se retrouver seul avec une parfaite inconnue...

Et combien il avait raison...

Faisant claquer ses talons sur le sentier, elle s'avança et se pencha à son oreille, tandis qu'il venait de reculer d'un pas, surpris et effrayé. « Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous fasse des avances ? », murmura-t-elle en lui soufflant légèrement dessus. « Vous ne me trouvez pas belle ? »

Peut-être qu'avec cette apparence... Non, même pas. Il était pédé, un sale pédé, qui la fixait avec ses yeux effarés et ses traits durs. Ca le rendait si laid. Il était si maigre... Elle le détestait !

« Ma petite mangemerde... »

Draco eut un gémissement qu'elle perçut comme une peur vive et soudaine, une terreur qui le prit aux tripes à ces mots et il la poussa sans ménagement, se retournant et courant de toutes ses jambes. Il y avait du progrès, il cherchait à fuir maintenant... Ou un retour en arrière, selon le point de vue.

Sans perdre de temps, elle sortit sa baguette et le stupéfixia, prenant un profond plaisir à jeter un sort aussi simple, un sort qui lui permettait de l'avoir à sa merci. Sans efforts. Elle en jouissait.

S'accroupissant près de lui, elle le retourna sur le dos et redevint Mirabella Wood. Seule une mince respiration s'échappait de ses lèvres figées, et Mira aspira la buée due au froid qui s'en échappait. Les yeux brillants de Malfoy, presque plein de larmes, lui arrachèrent une satisfaction immense.

« T'aurais dû être plus prudent, mon ange... Si tu ne voulais pas de moi dans ta vie, il fallait faire plus attention, m'éviter... C'est ta faute, si t'es pas un homme. Ta faute si tu te soumets au premier venu, même à l'être le plus sale qui n'ait jamais existé. Ta faute, t'entends ? »

Ces mots l'atteignaient droit au coeur, elle le _savait_. Une arme que le blond usait à tord et à travers dans sa jeunesse ; aujourd'hui elle la retournait contre lui, fermant sa sale bouche suceuse d'hommes une fois pour toutes.

« T'es pas normal, j'aurais dû te tuer avec tes parents. Dans cette avalanche... »

Bien que les paupières de Draco ne cillèrent pas d'un poil, ses pupilles, elles, s'ouvrirent en grand, et l'aspirèrent dans un grand vide. Il ne savait pas. N'avait jamais su...

« Quelque chose à dire, mon ange ? », dit-elle et sans attendre elle glissa un doigt dans la bouche entrouverte du blond, l'humidifiant légèrement. Puis elle retraça le contour des lèvres gercées et aussitôt, Draco put les remuer à nouveau.

« _Tue-moi _», déglutit-il. « Fais-le. »

Mira secoua la tête et quelque chose lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle laissait encore une occasion en or s'échapper. Ses tempes se mouillèrent et elle se redressa vivement, crachant véhément : « Jamais ! »

Levant sa baguette en l'air, elle profana des incantations, très concentrée. « Tu vas souffrir d'abord », se justifia-t-elle, comme si elle avait _besoin_ de le dire. Pour sa conscience. Pour ses principes.

Disparaissant de son maigre champ de vision, Draco sentit la panique le submerger tout entier lorsqu'une sensation de froid le glaça jusque dans ses entrailles. Oh, oh, bon sang, pas_ ça _!

Son corps s'arc-bouta alors qu'un Détraqueur venait d'aspirer ses souvenirs les plus heureux. Toute sa triste vie lui explosa aux yeux et les démangea, faisant couler les larmes à flot sur ses joues. C'était le choc de recevoir un tel traitement, et de savoir qu'il allait réellement mourir, là, tout de suite, qui le faisait craquer...

Il se revit, à cinq ans, assis à genoux dans son jardin en train d'enterrer un petit oiseau que son père venait de tuer. Dans ce supermarché Moldu, avec cet horrible pincement au coeur, ce coup de foudre alors qu'il était tombé parterre, et il n'imaginait pas encore à quel point il allait _tomber_ amoureux de Harry Potter. Il se revit entendre tous ces sorciers de la haute, ces amis de son père, parler de ces drôles d'énergumènes qui couchaient avec des hommes, et qui aimaient ça. Entendre que si on le faisait pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'était honorable, mais que dans les autres cas, c'était dégueulasse...

Sauver sa vie comme un lâche et servir d'esclave sexuel était plus _beau_ que l'amour qu'il portait à Harry ? Et on se permettait de salir ses sentiments de petit garçon ? De lui dire qu'il était anormal, différent... Et il se revit, différent, à genoux et effrayé devant Voldemort ; la baguette tremblante entre ses doigts devant Dumbledore. Devant l'Armoire à Disparaître, où il aurait voulu disparaître lui-même.

Dans la Salle sur Demande, avec la peur de brûler vif...

Il en aurait vu d'avantage et serait mort s'il n'avait pas entendu un « SPERO PATRONUM ! » être hurlé dans les airs.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la vision de Harry perché sur lui, semblant mort d'inquiétude et le serrant dans ses bras refit battre son coeur. Une douce chaleur revint dans son corps et les larmes continuèrent à couler, mais de soulagement, cette fois.

Il voulait _vivre. _Oh, cette envie était toute récente parce que Draco n'avait jamais souhaité réellement vivre, juste survivre, car comme beaucoup, il avait peur de la mort. Mais ce désir de vivre, d'être heureux, cet espoir, il était tout récent et venait de naître... Il ne savait pas exactement quand. Mais il s'en fichait.

Il entendait Potter rager au dessus de lui.

« Tu es revenu », chuchota-t-il faiblement, laissant la partie amoureuse de lui parler librement, car il en avait marre de se détester pour ça.

« Oui », lui parvint la voix du brun, incertaine. « J'ai senti... Une sorte de froid m'envahir, qui n'avait rien à voir avec la sensation de transplaner... Et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment... »

« Du... Froid ? », bégaya Draco.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et un silence gênant s'installa.

« Ca va mieux ? », demanda Harry au bout d'un moment.

Le blond hocha la tête, bien qu'encore chamboulé par tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« On va rentrer, alors... »

Voyant que Potter semblait hésiter, Draco tenta d'accrocher son regard fuyant mais sans succès. Que se passait-il, encore... ? Ses yeux gris l'encouragèrent à s'exprimer pleinement et Harry déglutit, se rappelant qu'ils devaient tout se dire.

« Malfoy... » Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et Draco se demanda quel trouble intérieur pouvait secouer le brun à ce point. « Il... Il faudra que tu me parles, de cette histoire de prophétie... »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il lui tendit une petite sphère qu'il tenait au creux de sa main.

_**A suivre...**_

**Long délai, mais le temps passe si vite...**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, au moins ! Une dédicace toute particulière à Poka Rock et SweetHome pour toutes leurs reviews, et je répondrai aux autres dès que possible.**

**Merci à tous pour vos précieux messages... Un merci aussi à ma bêta.**

**Bonne soirée...**

**Pady.**


End file.
